


Stranded

by Vaerin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dominant Grimm, M/M, Mpreg, Submissive Ichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaerin/pseuds/Vaerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mating season is rolling around, the Shinigami growing more curious about the surviving Arrancar. Unfortuantely, they have no way to observe them without danger... or do they? Ichigo finds himself in trouble because of them once more.  But with them diliberately placing him in this compromising situation, will the Shinigami overlook the consequences or blame Ichigo as they tend to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been four years since Aizen’s downfall; the white sands of Hueco Mundo littered with leftover Arrancar and surviving Espada. Though they’re enemies to the Shinigami, the death gods have let them be for now. This new species has awoken curiosity within them that demands observation, but the white sands aren’t like the real world. In the world patrolled by Ichigo Kurosaki, wild animals can be observed in their natural habitats with little threat to the lives of those studying them. In Hueco Mundo, however, the Shinigami are a main entrée… and victim. With mating season fast approaching, the Shinigami are getting desperate for answers to their many questions about the Hollows and Arrancar and their strange seasons of heat. One of them, however, has a very risky plan they’re about to carry out… they just hope it’ll be forgiven when everything comes to light.  
Grimmjow is wandering the trees of the Menos Forest when he feels it… a surge of extreme reiatsu familiar enough to halt him in his tracks. He swings around in the tall tree he’s in and leaps over a few more to a clearing, crouching in the high limbs to look down and remain undiscovered. Lying in the middle of the clearing, the last remnants of a Gargantua dissipating from the air behind it, is a figure possessing a beautifully lithe frame clad in black… with brilliant orange locks.  
“Well… fuck me,” he murmurs.  
The figure groans and shifts, groggy and uncertain in its sluggish movements. The Sexta lies on his stomach, stretching himself along his branch like a feline languidly basking the moon’s soft rays. The grin stretched upon his lips is wide and feral; a mix between excitement at the prospect of an upcoming battle and humor that the arrogant little shit below would get himself dumped off here. Ichigo’s amber pools open, filling with a hint of fear and confusion and venom. He tries to sit up, but pain spikes through his body in a drowning wave. Gripping his side and breathing heavily to banish the intense burning there, he looks around at his surroundings. After a moment’s thought, he grips at the strange metal band around his neck and tugs viciously.  
“Fucking Kurotsuchi!” he snarls as he tries to rip the collar off. “I’ll fucking kill him for this! God damn backstabbing piece of shit!”  
Grimmjow muffles his snickers with a hand over his mouth, trying his hardest to stay hidden from Ichigo’s notice. The two still at the shriek of a large hollow nearby, Ichigo reaching for his Zanpakto… only for the both of them to realize for the first time that it’s not there. Lost for what to do and panicking in his sudden state of helplessness, Ichigo tries to stand and run. The pain laces through him again, stabbing him mercilessly and drawing him back to the ground. He forces himself up, Grimmjow taking note that he’s injured, and squeezes himself into the hollow of a tree to hide. The Sexta listens carefully to Ichigo’s breathing, the sound gradually slowing down… until it stops altogether. The Hollow, an Aduchas level, leaps into the clearing with its nose in the air. It’s sniffs around excitedly, breathing in the ground where Ichigo first lay and following it over to the tree. It can’t reach the smaller Shinigami where he hides, yet Grimmjow knows that particular Hollow will just uproot the tree and devour the teen. With an irritated sigh, he leaps down and snarls at the Hollow. They stare at one another a moment, Grimmjow lifting a hand in warning of a Cero before the other backs off in a hurry. If it’s one thing the Hollows here know, it’s not to ignore a warning from the Sexta Espada… he doesn’t bluff. The creature runs off with its tail between its legs, leaving Grimmjow to kneel down and drag Ichigo from his hiding place. The orangette isn’t breathing, his eyes closed and his face pale. Grimmjow opens the shihakusho covering his lithe torso, frowning at the nasty purplish gouge leaking a greenish puss.  
“If it’s not one thing it’s another with you,” he huffs. “You better bet your ass I’ll be taking a serious payment from you when you wake up! This is fucking humiliating, saving your stupid ass after all the hell you put me through!”  
As he rants, he lifts Ichigo up and slings him over his shoulder. The orangette grunts in agony, yet the other pays it no heed… that just means he’s not dead yet. After looking around cautiously, just in case other Shinigami are around, Grimmjow flash steps to the remains of Los Noches with his new prize in tow.  
Ichigo wakes with a groan, his body stiff and in pain. He can’t move easily, barely at all, and his body feels as though it’s made of lead. He opens bleary amber orbs, staring up at a white ceiling. Confusion rules him only a moment before it’s replaced with wariness and a hint of fear. He struggles to sit up, pulling himself backward slowly to lean against the headboard of the large bed he lays in. The sheets inch down to his lap, revealing that his shihakusho is gone and his middle is bandaged in gauze.  
“What…”  
The door opens and he stills, eyes darting to the figure walking in. He sucks in a breath at the sight of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, the Espada that nearly killed him and the one he thought he killed. The man is the same as the day they last fought, though with a few differences Ichigo can’t really place. He’s still a walking Greek statue, still has those unruly teal locks, the same intense and feral cyan orbs, and his skin is still a perfect tan stretched over taut muscle. All in all, he’s still a walking wet dream that’s plagued Ichigo’s mind numerous nights since the war… not that he’d ever admit to such a thing. Grimmjow eyes him a moment, and then walks over and pulls a chair to the bedside. Ichigo tries to move away, yet those movements are sluggish and difficult.  
“Stop,” Grimmjow frowns.  
“G-Get away,” Ichigo stammers in a sleep roughed tone.  
“I said stop.”  
Ichigo doesn’t know why, but he stills at that commanding tone that seems to strike down within his soul. The teal haired Espada nods in satisfaction, reaching over and adjusting the Shinigami carefully. Afterward, he picks up the bowl he brought in with him and holds a spoon out to Ichigo’s lips. The orangette merely looks at him like he’s crazy, eyes wide in disbelief and mistrust.  
“If you don’t eat, I’ll cram it down your fucking throat,” Grimmjow growls. “Now open your damn mouth!”  
Lost in his confusion, Ichigo’s mouth drops open unhindered as his mind attempts to catch up with what’s going on. He’s injured, in a strange room, half naked, with his enemy spoon-feeding him? After a moment, Grimmjow sighs and sets the bowl back on the bed and away from the vibrant haired teen.  
“Look, you’re gonna have to cooperate or you’ll never get better.”  
“… Better?”  
“Yes, dumb ass, better,” he snaps. “You were poisoned in the Menos Forest.”  
“Poisoned! But I wasn’t…”  
“It was a plant,” the Sexta explains gruffly. “Its barbs are extremely toxic and can kill in less than twenty minutes… you were fifteen in when I got you to Los Noches.”  
“… Why did you help me?”  
“I don’t need a reason,” he huffs. “But I’m not doing all this shit for free, you’re gonna pay me back!”  
“Figures,” Ichigo scoffs bitterly. “Heaven forbid a Hollow do something nice just for the hell of it.”  
“You want charity, go back to Seireitei. We don’t do that shit here.”  
“You should’ve left me to die!”  
“Shut up and eat!”  
Before Ichigo can utter another sound, Grimmjow takes the opportunity to stuff the spoon back in his mouth. The teen coughs and sputters a moment, forcing himself to swallow the food given to him before scowling angrily at the other. Grimmjow smirks haughtily, holding up another spoonful of whatever mush he’s serving.  
“Szayel said you should have your strength back tomorrow,” Grimmjow murmurs once the other is finished eating. “You’ll be able to get up and walk around, but not without me around.”  
“You’re holding me prisoner!” Ichigo shouts in disbelief.  
“You misunderstand,” the other scoffs. “You can go wherever the hell you want, but you’ll be safer with me. You have no Zanpakto, you’re helpless here, and we’re in the midst of mating season. A pretty little male that exudes the scent of a woman is gonna go fast around here.”  
“Say what!”  
“You’re a Beta, a submissive, an uke, a bitch,” Grimmjow clarifies. “And you’re not gonna stay pure long if you’re not around a strong Alpha.”  
“… Which you happen to be,” the orangette mutters in realization.  
“Correct! Don’t worry, I’ll just add it to your tab,” the Sexta grins feral. “So, mind telling me what the hell you’re doing here?”  
“I don’t know,” Ichigo growls. “I went to Seireitei for a meeting with the Taicho, but ended up getting knocked out by Kurotsuchi and dropped off here. That guy has never liked me, but I can’t believe he’d go to such lengths to get rid of me.”  
Grimmjow is quiet for a long moment, searching his mind for the familiar name. Szayel had gone up against him in the war, but thankfully the potion used on the pink haired male had worn off in time to save him.  
“… He’s a scientist, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“How do you know he isn’t just trying to collect data?”  
“Collect data on what? And why would he need me?”  
“Well… Shinigami are favorite targets during this time of year,” he shrugs. “They’re powerful and extremely hard to catch… normally. You, on the other hand, are part Hollow and have a better chance of surviving mating season. Maybe he’s using you to gather data on this time of year.”  
“… I’ll fucking kill him!”  
“So, did he leave you a way to get back?”  
“No!”  
“Did he leave you a way to contact him?”  
“No!”  
“… You’re as good as fucked,” the teal haired male cackles. “And I mean that literally, considering what goes on around this time!”  
Ichigo whines at that, blushing horribly and averting his eyes. After Grimmjow’s laughing fit, this lasted quite a long time considering who he’s laughing at, the Sexta sighs in content and gaze on the vibrant haired teen. Ichigo still looks so similar to when they last saw one another, but for some reason… his eyes look way too old. His skin is tan and stretched over lithe muscle, his hair a tad longer and still as loud as ever, and his frame is still built like a swimmer at 5’9”… but those amber eyes have seen too much.  
“How old are you now?”  
The question slips from his lips unbidden, startling them both. Though Grimmjow curses himself for saying anything, Ichigo answers without thought.  
“I’m nineteen now,” he states. “I was sixteen during the war.”  
“… Your eyes look older than that. Back then they were arrogant and superior, but now… looks like someone’s finally beaten you into place.”  
“No, I’m still the same… I’ve just seen too many battles and injuries… too much death,” he says downtrodden. “Even if they weren’t on my side, that was still one more life wasted for a stupid ambition.”  
Grimmjow stares at the other a long moment, something about the other pulling at him. At long last, he finally gives up and deals with things the way he usually does… jump in headfirst and damn the consequences! It’s done him good so far, so he sees no reason to change it.  
“I’ve decided,” he states as Ichigo looks up in surprise. “I’m going to make you my mate.”  
“What the fuck!” Ichigo shouts. “Get the hell away from me, you pervert!”  
“Look, obviously you’re not going anywhere soon,” the larger male scoffs. “It’s mating season, alphas look for betas during mating season, you’re a beta, if it’s not me it’s gonna be someone else, and you owe me your very life! Need I list any more reasons this is gonna happen?”  
“I’ll fucking kill you if you touch me!”  
“Thankfully for my wellbeing, you can’t move,” the Sexta points out joyously.  
“That’s called rape!”  
“What the fuck do you think goes on in Hueco Mundo? We don’t exactly live a romance novel,” Grimmjow scoffs. “Now relax or this is gonna hurt like hell.”  
“You can’t even wait till I can move!”  
“Of course not, I’m not stupid enough to give you any footing,” he snorts.  
Ichigo screams for help, but Grimmjow’s laughter tells him it’s just not happening. Since his shihakusho is already gone, Grimmjow rids himself of his vest and slowly pulls the blanket from Ichigo’s hips. The orangette’s heart picks up, thumping rapidly as flashes of his wet dreams fill his head. He starts breathing hard, Grimmjow running his hands up his torso lightly before drawing them back down. His fingers hook in Ichigo’s hakama, his head dipping down and gripping the sash in his teeth before pulling it off.  
“S-stop,” Ichigo breathes out nervously.  
“What’s the matter never had sex before?”  
“… Once, but it was with a girl,” Ichigo answers.  
“Hmm… then I’ll be your first in a way,” the Sexta grins as he pulls the hakama off Ichigo’s legs entirely. “This’ll be more fun than I thought.”  
He plays with his own sash, watching intensely as Ichigo’s amber pools drop down to watch with a mixture of anxiousness and excitement and lust. The minute the other licks his lips unconsciously, Grimmjow pulls the sash off and let’s his own hakama drop to the bed. Before he kicks it off, he lets Ichigo soak it up and revels in the other drooling just a bit at the sight. He falls to his hands, holding himself up on his hands and knees to crawl up the orangette’s form sensually before licking Ichigo’s lips. They part in a gasp and Grimmjow slips his tongue between them before leaning into the kiss, ignoring the muffled protest and pumping Ichigo’s half hard member. He growls when the other turns his head to break the kiss, but it quickly transforms into a feral grin when a loud moan fills his ears.  
“Ah!” Ichigo gasps. “Grimmjow… hah… please…”  
“Please what?”  
“S-stop!”  
He frowns at the orangette’s stubbornness, sliding his body downward and engulfing the now fully hard member in the heat of his mouth. Ichigo screams in ecstasy, his hands using the last of their energy to jerk upward and bury long fingers in soft teal hair. The Sexta Espada doesn’t waste any time on the foreplay, sucking harshly to drive his soon-to-be mate deeper into his lust-fed heat. Ichigo’s eyes are dazed now, his fingers kneading at Grimmjow’s scalp, and he’s the most beautiful thing the Sexta has ever seen.  
“P-please,” Ichigo murmurs. “Please… G-Grimm… take me.”  
Three fingers are in his mouth only a second after he utters those words, the orangette not even flinching in the least as instinct leads the way for him. He runs his tongue along the digits, watching Grimmjow’s head bob on his arousal with half-lidded orbs darkened in his need. Grimmjow slips his fingers from the smaller male’s lips, spreading long tan legs wide for better access and plunging one finger in immediately. He’s not afraid of rousing Ichigo from his heat fogged mind, Hollows are built to ignore the pain… some even like it… and Ichigo, being a Visored, won’t be any different. Obviously, he’ll have to be nicer afterward if he ever wants to touch his mate when he’s not in heat… but right now it’s safe to be rough.  
“G-Grimmjow… that hurts,” Ichigo mutters.  
“It’ll feel better,” he assures.  
He slips in a second finger and searches around a moment, Ichigo tensing and producing a lovely scream that fills the room. Grimmjow strikes the nerve bundle again, simply to hear that glorious sound that has pleasure pooling in his abdomen. He quickly finishes Ichigo’s preparation, too eager to be buried in the smaller male to go slowly. He yanks Ichigo’s legs, the orangette falling to the mattress from his position leaning on the headboard, and guides his member to that tight entrance. In one swift thrust, he’s buried to the hilt and they’re both moaning… Grimmjow from the sheer tightness and warmth, and Ichigo from the fact his prostate is struck perfectly. He wastes no time, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in. His pace isn’t gentle or loving; this is all about the sex in this moment in time… all about the release. He hammers into Ichigo’s pliant body, the smaller male gripping the sheets in a knuckle-white grip as the bed frame creaks in protest.  
“Oh my god!” Ichigo yells. “Yes! Grimm, yes! Harder!”  
Grimmjow growls in approval, raising Ichigo’s legs to press against his chest as he thrusts in deeper and rolls his hips. One hand drops from the leg it holds; wrapping a large hand around Ichigo’s swollen member and pumping. Tears are in the orangette’s eyes, the other so close to his release he can taste it. Those amber eyes beg Grimmjow, stealing away the last of his control. His hand picks up its pace, his canines biting down on Ichigo’s collar and his hips still deep within the smaller male. They cum together, bodies singing with their release and minds bursting with fireworks of white. Grimmjow pulls away to find Ichigo asleep already, his scowl wiped clean from his face.  
“Mm… fucking perfect,” he murmurs.  
He doesn’t want to move, but he pulls out of the teen and grabs the black hakama from the floor… Ichigo won’t need it anymore. He cleans them up with that, grinning at the stains all over it now before throwing it to the floor again. He lies beside Ichigo, pulling the blanket over their heated bodies covered in a light sheen of cool sweat. With his arms wrapped possessively around the ethereal beta, Grimmjow falls asleep with his mate.  
Back in Seireitei, the Gotei 13 are glaring furiously at Kurotsuchi. The only reason he was given permission to do this experiment was under the condition Ichigo not get hurt, but the video feed they just witnessed… which knocked out many Fuko-Taicho due to massive nosebleeds… is setting off the So-Taicho’s anger.  
“… Oops,” Kurotsuchi murmurs. “I must’ve miscalculated.”  
“Miscalculated?”  
“It happens,” he shrugs. “How was I supposed to know Kurosaki was a female? Even Shinji and Kisuke thought he was male.”  
“Ichigo is a male,” Renji frowns.  
“According to his pheromone scale, he most definitely is not.”  
“Well, what do we do now? We can’t leave him there!”  
“We can’t go in to retrieve him either,” the scientist shrugs uncaringly. “We have no clue how a Hollow treats their mate or others who want to separate them. We just have to be patient and observe how this Arrancar acts accordingly, and then we can make a plan sufficient enough to be successful. That’s all we can do, so he’s stuck for now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, I have some favorites pairings I tend to use often. I'm sure you'll figure them out soon enough ;p Obviously GrimmIchi is my all time favorite, GinShiro (I call Ichigo's inner Hollow Shiro) is another, and I'm trying to get away from the Stark/Hallibel/Nelliel pairing. I've used them 2-3 times that I'm aware of. Okay... ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo wakes the next morning with a terrible pain racing throughout his body, his collar throbbing, and a heavy body lying half on top of him. He flexes his hand, moving what he can to test his mobility. True to Grimmjow’s word, he’s able to move around better. Grimmjow shifts over him, grumbling in his sleep and pulling Ichigo into a tighter embrace. Every Hollow cell within his body tells him he should devote himself to Grimmjow’s happiness, lay down for him and play the simpering uke that wants nothing more than to be filled by their alpha… Thankfully, it’s beat down by the other two-thirds of his cells in a gloriously bloody battle that leaves his Hollow cells in a mass of mutilated crimson! He bites down roughly on Grimmjow’s shoulder, the other yelping as he rolls away from the pain only to get Ichigo’s knee in his crotch.  
“Fucking hell!” the Sexta groans. “What the fuck’s your problem!”  
“I can’t believe you’re asking me that!” Ichigo screams. “I told you I’d kill you if you fucking touched me! I wasn’t kidding, you piece of shit rapist!”  
“Think back really hard, drama queen,” the teal haired male scoffs. “Did I go there before you asked me to?”  
“… You cheated!”  
“It’s mating season, there’s no such thing as cheating,” Grimmjow snorts derisively. “Either an alpha has a strong enough reiatsu to push a beta down or they don’t. Mine just happened to be strong enough to make you spread your legs. Don’t get pissy with me just because your willpower crumbled beneath mine.”  
“I… you… this is… DAMN YOU!” Ichigo snarls. “Get the hell away from me!”  
“Oi! If I wanna be around you I’ll damn well be around you,” the Sexta growls. “You’re mine now, that’s what that pretty little mark on your neck means. I don’t care where the hell you wander off to, I don’t care what the fuck you do or say to anyone else here, but you’re mine. You’re gonna have to learn your place fast, little bitch; because it’s not gonna change. That mark can’t be undone.”  
Ichigo stares at him a moment in shock, his mind trying to process everything that’s been said. He blinks a few times, a thousand different emotions set into a stampede within his mind… and then he settles for his default emotion.  
“I’ll fucking make you regret this,” he hisses with a venomous scowl. “I’ll make your life miserable every chance I get!”  
“That’s the spirit!” Grimmjow grins maniacally. “Now… let’s get you to the bathroom so you can wash up.”  
“Don’t touch me!”  
Ignoring his beta, Grimmjow dodges the hits and kicks. He grabs Ichigo off the bed and slings him over one shoulder, his free hand coming down on his ass with a sharp smack that stills him. Ichigo is completely stunned, his mouth opening and closing in his inability to find the words to say.  
“… Did you just… spank me?” he gasps indignantly.  
“I’ll do worse than that if you don’t settle your ass down,” he warns. “Of course, I’m not against a repeat of last night… I just don’t have the time right now.”  
Ichigo immediately goes limp on Grimmjow’s shoulder, much to the other’s dismay. He was really hoping for a reason to put his bitch in his place, but he wasn’t lying… he really doesn’t have time. More gently than he’s ever been with any of his lovers, mainly because he’s never bothered to actually mark any of his lovers, Grimmjow sets Ichigo in the tub and turns on the water. The orangette gasps and moves away from it, reaching over and turning more cold water on. Although he usually takes very hot baths, the Sexta lets it go. He can handle a cooler bath as long as his mate is with him. When he gets in himself, Ichigo scoots all the way to the other end and turns off the water. Grimmjow reclines in the water that rises to his chest, watching Ichigo slouch on his end with mistrust shining in his amber pools.  
“Come here,” he states.  
“No, I don’t want to.”  
“Awe, come on,” the Sexta pouts playfully. “I don’t bite.”  
Ichigo growls and points to the mark on his collar, Grimmjow’s lips twisting into that feral grin Ichigo sees whenever they fight. This is just another battlefield for Grimmjow, one that Ichigo has little to no experience on. A Hollow screeches outside somewhere close by, another answering them and giving off the distinct impression of a bloody battle. The sound startles Ichigo, unused to such things unless he’s in a familiar area in his own safe zone. Hesitantly, he inches closer to Grimmjow while trying to maintain his own pride. Halfway there, the teal haired Arrancar rolls his eyes and reaches over to yank him closer.  
“Fucking hell, Shinigami,” he growls out. “You’re my mate, you’re supposed to feel comfortable this close to me.”  
“I didn’t ask for a mate!”  
“You don’t have to,” he scoffs. “The Shinigami chose this path for you when they dumped you off in Hueco Mundo unarmed and injured.”  
“… I’m sure it wasn’t intentional,” Ichigo murmurs with a light blush.  
“Hell it wasn’t. But I’m not complaining… You’re mine now and it’s their fault,” he smirks haughtily. “I should thank them.”  
“Yeah, I should thank him, too,” Ichigo growls. “With my Zanpakto running through his gut! Fucking Kurotsuchi!”  
Grimmjow reaches for a washcloth, soaping it up and running it along Ichigo’s body. The amber eyed male jumps at the touch, trying to pull away as Grimmjow’s arm tightens around his waist. He puts up a good fight, the Espada will give him that… but he’s just no match for his alpha. Pretty soon, he’s sulking with his arms across his chest as Grimmjow cleans him up.  
“See? It’s not so bad when you cooperate with me.”  
“I hate you.”  
“I find that to be an extremely empty threat, Kitten,” he chuckles. “You see, that pretty little mark that now binds us together for life? It never would’ve taken if you weren’t just a little interested in the idea of being my mate.”  
“What?” Ichigo asks in surprise.  
“Are you infatuated with me, Shinigami?” he grins teasingly. “Do you dream about me having my wicked way with you?”  
“N-no! Who’d want to dream about you, pervert!” Ichigo denied with a crimson face.  
“Hmm… I’m thinking you’re lying to yourself, Shinigami. I would bet my Zanpakto that you’ve dreamed about me often after, and or during, the war.”  
Ichigo doesn’t say anything, just blushes brighter as Grimmjow lays his chin on the smaller male’s shoulder. Those strong arms wrap around his waist loosely, the orangette sitting between Grimmjow’s legs.  
“So… have you?”  
“Sh-shut up,” Ichigo mumbles in embarrassment.  
That satisfied chuckle rumbles straight through the Shinigami, those arms tightening minutely before loosening once more. Ichigo is shifted so the Sexta can wash up while keeping an eye on his feisty mate, the two getting out to dry off and dress. Ichigo covers as much skin as possible with his large towel, not trusting Grimmjow as far as he can throw an elephant in the human world without Shinigami abilities… Grimmjow, on the other hand, walks around showing more skin than need be. He’s completely oblivious to Ichigo’s embarrassment; the orangette’s face ten shades of red as he tries to look everywhere but at the Sexta. Grimmjow’s always been comfortable in his skin, always known he has nothing to be ashamed of and that he looks more than sexy, but Ichigo is more prudish about nudity and tries to avoid it at all costs.  
“Where are my clothes?” the teen wonders with a scowl.  
“I’ll have clean ones brought for you,” Grimmjow waves off. “Don’t worry about it.”  
“What am I supposed to wear until then?”  
“Um… Here,” he states before throwing a pair of clean pants at the other. “That’ll do.”  
“These are yours.”  
“Yeah, so?”  
“Have you missed the fact that we’re built totally different?” the Visored growls in frustration. “These won’t fit me!”  
“Tie the sash tighter,” the Sexta huffs. “God, you’re so bitchy in the morning.”  
Ichigo opens his mouth to argue a bit more, but pulls back. It won’t do him any good, arguing with Grimmjow about anything is as useless as arguing the fact Visoreds and Arrancar are barely different than Shinigami with the So-Taicho… it just won’t get anywhere. He pulls the pants on, flinching at the lingering pain along his spine, and ties the sash tight around his waist.  
“See? They’ll work till you get some of your own.”  
“… Whoa… wait a minute,” Ichigo glares. “What do you mean some of my own? I’m going home soon, I don’t need clothes here.”  
“You are?” Grimmjow inquires feigning surprise. “You learned how to open a Gargantua?”  
“Well… no…”  
“A Senkaimon then.”  
“No,” Ichigo growls.  
“Then how the hell are you gonna leave?”  
“… You can…”  
He’s cut off by Grimmjow’s laughter, immediately regretting saying anything. Grimmjow isn’t about to let him go, he shouldn’t have been naïve enough to think he would. A pang of hurt blossoms in Ichigo’s chest, but he shoves it down quickly. He’s still young by all rights, but he isn’t about to let this asshole see him cry.  
“I have shit to do today,” the teal haired Espada states after calming himself. “Don’t go outside for any reason whatsoever, or I’ll fuck you into the mattress so hard I won’t have to worry about you moving for a week. Got it?”  
Ichigo nods quickly, amber eyes wide in shock. With a satisfied grunt, the Espada walks toward the door. Before he leaves, however, he turns back to look at his beta. The smaller male looks so out of place within the expanse of white, so lost and alone, yet Grimmjow isn’t fooled one bit. Ichigo will managed to get himself into trouble without anything to do, especially if his luck throughout the war is anything to go by… the Shinigami substitute is just a magnet for it.  
“… It’s okay to wander the halls and other rooms,” he remarks. “Just don’t go outside this building.”  
“Okay,” the orangette murmurs.  
“And stay… out… of trouble. The Arrancar here won’t hurt you as long as you don’t give them reason to.”  
“Oi! I never gave them reason to!” Ichigo snaps. “You guys were always starting shit!”  
Grimmjow glares at him, Ichigo silencing himself with a huff, and then the Espada is gone and the orangette is alone. Ichigo sighs, walking over to curl up near the headboard of the bed with the blankets wrapped around him tightly. Sometime during their bath someone had changed the sheets and made the bed, yet Grimmjow hadn’t said anything about a servant coming in and out. Then again, Grimmjow hadn’t told him much of anything. He wonders if the other was telling the truth about the mark, if it really is permanent. The Sexta doesn’t strike him as a liar and he really didn’t take him before he asked… he molested him, yeah, but he didn’t penetrate him. This whole thing is just so confusing to the Visored, as no one ever explained any of this stuff to him. If they had, he would've been more on guard. He never would’ve ended up here, in Grimmjow’s bed… trapped in a relationship that’s built purely on sex. Just thinking about it gets him more and more angry, but the anger is just to mask the depression he’s falling into. Ever since his mother’s death, he’s always used anger to distract him from his own depression… it’s just easier that way.  
It’s around noon when someone knocks on the door, Ichigo having stayed in that spot all day unless he had to take a bathroom break. He says nothing to the one knocking, the door opening quietly to reveal the pink haired Espada that fought with Uryu and Renji. He’s carrying a pile of white, his willowy figure moving with a slight sway to each step.  
“Here, Grimmjow asked me to drop these off for you,” he states. “If you’d like, the closet is over there and there should be enough room for you to hang them.”  
“… Thank you,” Ichigo mutters quietly.  
“You weren’t in the dining hall for breakfast,” he points out as he pushes his bone glasses up his nose. “Were you not hungry, or did you just not know where to go?”  
“… I’m not hungry.”  
“Grimmjow won’t be happy with you if you don’t eat.”  
“I don’t care.”  
The other sighs at the petulant tone, setting a hand to his temple and shaking his head in exasperation. As if dealing with Grimmjow and Nnoitra when they’re injured isn’t hard enough, he gets the wonderful task of dealing with their ex-enemy for a day.  
“It’s a punishment,” he grumbles. “It has to be a punishment.”  
Ichigo gives him a questioning look, yet he brushes it off with a flippant wave of his slender hand. The orangette curls his fingers tighter in the blanket, moving closer to the headboard as he scowls from his cocoon.  
“Come now, I need to make sure you at least eat lunch.”  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“I’m afraid that Grimmjow has given me permission to get you to eat by any means necessary,” he smiles with feigned kindness, a syringe held between his fingers lifted so Ichigo can see. “I just so happen to have a drug in this syringe that will drive you into a terrible hunger. You’ll eat absolutely anything… even a Hollow that’s still alive.”  
Ichigo gags at that, grumbling in irritation as he slowly crawls from the bed and grabs one of the many matching outfits. He watches Szayel warily as he heads into the bathroom to change, the pink haired male looking around in disinterest as the door shuts. The outfit is horrendous! It has long belled out sleeves that travel well past his hands, holes in the sides to show off part of his abs, and it just makes him look far too feminine… but he can’t help thinking he’s seen it before. When he steps out, infuriated at the outfit he’d rather burn than wear… and he would’ve, too, if he’d still had his own Shinigami uniform… Szayel confirms him earlier feeling of familiarity.  
“I’m so glad they fit,” he sighs in relief. “I’ve been trying to make use of Luppi’s old clothes for months now, but he was so small compared to more of us.”  
“I’m wearing the clothes of a dead Espada?”  
“Of course,” he waves off. “Then again, I only brought them because Grimmjow gave me the worst time last check up and I wanted to get back at him. He despised Luppi beyond rational thought, because he took the position of Sexta after he lost his arm… Grimmjow killed him promptly after regaining it thanks to your little witch friend.”  
“… Orihime?”  
“Yes, whatever,” Szayel states. “Let’s go.”  
Ichigo follows the pink haired male down the many halls, passing Arrancar that he’s never seen before and entering a large hall with many tables set up for dining. At the back of the hall, on a raised platform, is a long marble table with eleven chairs. The head chair is empty, as are a few others, but there are at least six occupied. Ichigo’s eyes sweep over the six… Gin, Nelliel, Nnoitra, Hallibel, Stark, and Ulquiorra. He could’ve sworn they died in the war, but the Arrancar species has proven to be extremely difficult to get rid of. From what he remembers from the Shinigami meetings he was allowed into, Hallibel had survived Aizen’s attack and dragged Stark back to Hueco Mundo with her. Kurotsuchi had been complaining about a serum having an expiration date, yelling at poor Nemu for not having a better body to store it in. Kenpachi had brought up the fact that an unknown Vasto Lorde had popped up after Ichigo defeated Ulquiorra, the reiatsu signature almost identical to the raven haired Espada’s. Unohana had also mentioned that Gin was missing from Karakura after Aizen’s defeat, though there was a faint trace of Arrancar reiatsu she hadn’t felt before. Ichigo can only imagine these Espada were closer than they appeared for Aizen, always plotting and scheming to destroy the brunette and take back their home. He’s just surprised it went so well for them.  
“Hi, Ichigo!” Nell calls with a wave. “I didn’t know you were here!”  
“Yes you did,” Nnoitra scoffs. “You were bouncing all over the damn place when we felt his reiatsu come in with Grimmjow.”  
“Shut up, I was not!”  
“You were,” Hallibel remarks.  
“… Oh… Never mind, I knew you were here, I just forgot!”  
“Fuck, Hall, how can you love a childish bitch like her?” Nnoitra mutters.  
“Her attitude is refreshing,” the blonde shrugs.  
“Stark loves me, too, don’t you, Stark?” Nell grins.  
“Of course,” the sleeping brunette nods.  
Szayel pushes Ichigo into the chair at the head of the table, sitting in his own and giving the orangette a glare that clearly states ‘if you move I will harm you’… Ichigo decides not to move. A dish is set before by a woman with long green hair, her mask fragment looking to be an innocent hair clip. Beneath her left eye are three circles of purple that fall smaller as they descend, her outfit so much like Ichigo’s that he’s beginning to think they really did dress him like a girl.  
“Oh, Luppi’s clothes fit!” she grins. “I’m so happy I could adjust them so well! Although, I really didn’t have to alter them much.”  
“Yes, you did a wonderful job, Sun-Sun. Thank you,” Szayel chuckles.  
“… Thanks,” the orangette murmurs warily.  
“I heard you were Grimmjow’s mate!” she smiles widely as her sleeve is drawn up to cover her mouth. “You’re so lucky! He’s one of the best and most powerful alphas here!”  
Ichigo opens his mouth to comment on that, fully prepared to give a sarcastic and venomous remark, when he feels a strong presence that immediately has him on edge. The others notice the tenseness of his body as the young Shinigami slowly turns around. Grimmjow is standing behind him, intense cyan orbs watching with a mixture of humor and expectance. When the smaller male clams up, he grins and walks over to him.  
“Did you miss me, Kitten?” he teases.  
“No,” Ichigo growls. “I was very happy holed up in that prison of a room!”  
“Awe, Ichigo’s not happy,” Nell frowns. “You should fuck him, Grimmy!”  
“Oh… I intend to,” the Sexta grins widely.  
Ichigo immediately bolts from his seat, stopped by a thick arm around his waist. Grimmjow flops into the chair, yanking Ichigo back onto his lap and laying his fangs against Ichigo’s collar in warning when he tries to get away. At the feel, the Shinigami substitute freezes and swallows the lump of fear in his throat. He’s released, those expectant eyes waiting for him to eat… This sham of a relationship is starting out horribly.


	3. Chapter 3

He just can’t stand it anymore! It’s only been a couple days and he’s already been driven crazy. Outside his mind, the Espada watch his every move and tail him whenever they feel the need… which is all the time! Inside his mind, however, Shiro complains on massive levels about how he never would’ve fallen beneath Grimmjow. Getting hit on all sides, Ichigo just can’t take it. He’s lying in bed when Grimmjow waltzes into the room, curious cyan orbs glancing at the Shinigami as he tilts his head in question.  
“What the hell’s your problem?” he murmurs.  
“I hate you,” Ichigo mutters in reply. “I hate you. I hate the Espada. I hate the Shinigami. I hate my inner Hollow…”  
“Hating the world, huh? My kind of daily activity.”  
“This place is so fucking boring!”  
“Yeah… It wouldn’t be if you could actually do something without a Zanpakto,” the Sexta remarks scathingly.  
“Well excuse me for being so strong the Shinigami wouldn’t train me in Kido!” Ichigo snarls.  
“You weren’t strong, you were just too uncontrollable,” he offers lightly.  
“… You really don’t want me liking you, do you?”  
“Liking has nothing to do with sex,” Grimmjow waves off. “I don’t need you to like me; I just need you to put out.”  
“I don’t want to put out!”  
“See, this is where we differ in opinion,” the teal haired Espada states as he flops down on the bed beside Ichigo. “This is Hueco Mundo, not the real world. This place is ruled by animals, not moral. Sex is for breeding and killing time, not because we love each other. Sometimes we prefer a lover, but we just don’t feel that deeper bond.”  
Ichigo doesn’t like the sound of that, frowning deeply. He’s part human, he’s always dreamed of falling in love and starting a family… Grimmjow shouldn’t be able to take that from him! The very thought leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.  
“… You’re evil,” Ichigo growls. “You’re the worst person ever!”  
“I’m the embodiment of destruction, what’d you expect?” he scoffs. “As I was saying… This is the wild! If you want to make it here, you have to learn the rules. The rules are I’m the alpha, you’re the beta. I’m right, you’re wrong. If, on the off chance, you happen to be right… I will never admit to it in a million years.”  
“That’s a surprise,” Ichigo snorts derisively.  
They’re stretched out on the bed now, Grimmjow’s arms tucked behind his head and Ichigo’s draped over his stomach. The metal collar is getting constricting, irritating Ichigo’s throat with its cold grasp, and he’s tempted to pull at it.  
“I’m not done, damn it, keep your comments to yourself until I am… or just don’t talk, that might be better,” Grimmjow growls. “Where was I? Oh yeah… you’re never right. This is a give and take relationship. You give me what I want and I take it.”  
“Are you sure I can’t back out of this?” Ichigo sighs miserably. “I’m really not liking how this is going.”  
“The beauty of this is the fact that it doesn’t matter what you like, choices are made by the alpha. I protect you; you lay down for me…”  
“Wait… what?” Ichigo frowns. “You what?”  
“I protect you,” Grimmjow says slowly. “What, are you dense?”  
“No it’s just… nobody does that,” Ichigo scowls. “Nobody gets hurt because of me.”  
“What the hell? I didn’t say I’d get hurt for you, I said I’d protect you. Unclog your fuckin ears!”  
“I’m listening!” Ichigo snaps as he sits up. “It just surprised me!”  
“Whatever,” Grimmjow waves off. “Lay down before I decide you have too much energy… I don’t think I have to tell you where that’s gonna lead, right?”  
Ichigo lies back down, grumbling to himself before tugging at the collar on his throat. Grimmjow notices it, glaring at the orangette as he fights with the band. After a moment, he sighs and reaches over. The vibrant haired male flinches away, though Grimmjow’s finger is hooked beneath the band before he can scoot back.  
“What the hell is this thing, anyway?” he mutters.  
“How the hell should I know?” Ichigo growls. “I was unconscious when they put the damn thing on!”  
He gasps as the Sexta yanks him closer harshly, the two nose to nose as he growls dangerously at the smaller male. Ichigo holds his breath, eyes wide as they’re forced to look deeply into the depthless cyan.  
“I don’t mind you playing feisty, but I don’t appreciate the mouth. Learn your boundaries quickly, because I won’t give you another warning,” he hisses out. “Understand?”  
“… You’re an asshole,” Ichigo breathes out venomously. “If I wanted an abusive boyfriend, I would’ve stayed in Karakura.”  
“I’m not your boyfriend, I’m your mate,” the Sexta points out as he pushes Ichigo back. “There’s a difference. You see, a boyfriend will hit you… I’ll fuck you till you can’t move. The latter is how a Hollow puts their beta in their place. You can see why I don’t bother with many warnings, right? It’s far more pleasurable for me to just get on with the punishment.”  
“Hmm… yep… just like my last boyfriend,” Ichigo sighs miserably. “Why do I always attract the abusive assholes?”  
“Okay, first off… Wait… Someone else touched you?” Grimmjow snarls as he sits up.  
“They tried,” Ichigo muses out loud. “Apparently, I’m only weak when it comes to an enemy taking advantage of the fact I can’t move!”  
“Stop your bellyaching,” Grimmjow states with a roll of his eyes. “I already told you it wasn’t rape; I didn’t go that far until you asked.”  
“That’s… it isn’t… you totally… Ah! I hate you!” Ichigo growls as he sticks a pillow over his face in frustration.  
“You realize that in Hueco Mundo, that really means something along the lines of ‘I seriously enjoy everything about you, but I don’t want to admit it’… right?” the Sexta grins.  
“…………… Okay, how you’re making things up,” Ichigo’s muffled voice states.  
“I don’t have any reason to.”  
“Except the fact you enjoy mind-fucking me.”  
“Hmm… fucking you is far more enjoyable than with most.”  
“I hate you so much,” Ichigo sighs beneath his pillow.  
Grimmjow grins at the ceiling, looking back over at Ichigo and debating whether or not he has time to molest his mate before heading out. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have the time to do much… but that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to annoy the hell out of his unwilling mate anyway. With a sinister chuckle that has Ichigo’s body tensing, Grimmjow rolls over onto Ichigo.  
“What the hell!” Ichigo shouts as he throws the pillow to the floor. “Get off…”  
Grimmjow growls in warning and Ichigo shuts up quickly, knowing that without his Zanpakto he wouldn’t stand a chance in a fight against the Sexta. Grimmjow leans down and sucks on Ichigo’s neck, just below his earlobe. The orangette whimpers, trying hard to keep what little pride he’s managed to hold on to… pride that’s slowly getting beat down by an over possessive Espada. Grimmjow’s hand slips into the vibrant haired teen’s hakama, wrapping sure fingers around Ichigo’s member. With a wicked grin, he starts to move his hand and nibble at the smaller male’s earlobe.  
“Ah!” Ichigo gasps. “G-Grimmjow, stop.”  
The Sexta chuckles, pumping him faster and harder as those throaty moans slip from between pink lips. Grimmjow presses his own lips hard against Ichigo’s, sucking on his bottom lip before slipping his tongue within that hot cavern. He squeezes the now stiff member in his large hard, swallowing the moan from Ichigo before pulling away. The dazed orangette stares up at him, wanting and shivering in his lust.  
“Welcome to the wild,” Grimmjow grins widely.  
He leans down and kisses Ichigo once more, completely moving away from the other to leave him cold and aroused. Ichigo stifles the whine when the teal haired male walks out of the room, a bounce in his step as he whistles to himself. The vibrant haired teen lets out a growl of frustration, as his head falls back to the pillow and he forces himself to calm down.  
In Seireitei, the Taicho are even more furious with Kurotsuchi. Though their curiosity is quelled momentarily with Grimmjow’s short but sweet explanation of alpha and beta, the triumph is ruined by Grimmjow’s molestation of their substitute Shinigami. Yamamoto levels a stern and heavy gaze upon Kurotsuchi.  
“I hope you had thought of some way to extract our substitute Shinigami from Hueco Mundo,” he growls out.  
“… Well… Nemu is taking care of it,” he states with a nod.  
“I am?” Nemu wonders monotonously.  
“Yes, you stupid girl!” he snaps. “This never would’ve happened if you hadn’t of forgotten to leave Kurosaki’s Zanpakto with him! You’ll fix your mistake, or I’ll disassemble you!”  
“Yes, sir,” she sighs. “I will retrieve Kurosaki myself.”  
“You can’t go alone!” Renji snaps. “I’ll go with you, okay?”  
“What about me!” Rukia snaps.  
Yamamoto sighs, shaking his head as arguments arise within the group. Sometimes he seriously wonders about the maturity level of his Taicho and Fuko-Taicho. He glances over at the screen, trying to find anything to hold his attention while his Taicho duke it out before finding a solution. Ichigo has moved to the bathroom, the orangette staring into the mirror and giving the So-Taicho a good look at his face. Ichigo looks the same as always, fiery and temperamental… but there’s an underlying stress within those amber orbs. Too much has been thrown at him recently and now he’s been captured by his enemy and forced to be his lover, something that’s slowly breaking him. The faster they get Ichigo back to Seireitei for some sort of protection, the better off the younger Shinigami will be.  
Ichigo sighs and roams out into the halls of Los Noches, eyeing the other Arrancar warily when they pass. It’s no secret that Ichigo was the one who took out Aizen, which only has the Arrancar on edge. Some have even looked at him with the desire to battle, to test their own skills, or to kill him. Ichigo sighs, tugging at the collar about his neck in irritation. He feels like a pet, the collar a symbol of his new status beneath Grimmjow… his owner… his warden. He looks to his right at the feel of a slight breeze, stopping a moment before his feet unconsciously take him toward the open doors. The doors aren’t supposed to be open; the Espada always making sure Ichigo can’t get outside without being accompanied by one of them… usually Nell, since she actually likes Ichigo. It’s only been a couple days, but he’s never seen those doors open. Right before he can step in front of the portal to the white sands, a tall lanky male stands in his way.  
“Now, now, little Shinigami,” Nnoitra cackles. “Ya know yer not allowed out there.”  
“Get out of my way!” Ichigo snaps.  
“Not a chance, little pet. Grimmjow would have a kitten if he found out I let ya out there alone,” he snorts. “If yer going out there, I’m going with ya.”  
Ichigo growls in frustration, stomping his foot childishly before turning and walking away in a huff. Nnoitra’s cackling follows him down the hallway, the orangette fuming as he hurries off with no particular destination in mind. He ends up pacing a dark hall not many go down, as he learned yesterday that Szayel’s lab is close by and he likes to pull in those within the hall for experiments. Speaking of which…  
“Ah! Kurosaki!” the pink haired scientist grins. “I certainly didn’t expect to see you outside my lab.”  
“No one comes here,” Ichigo mutters.  
“I’m well aware of that… but are you aware of the reason?”  
“You experiment on them.”  
“And if I chose to do the same to you?”  
“… Will it kill me?” Ichigo wonders.  
“The possibility is very high,” the Octavo Espada grins meanly.  
“What are we waiting for?” the orangette grins excitedly. “Just make sure I don’t survive, or I’ll be pissed.”  
Szayel just stares at him a moment, blinking in surprise. He certainly wasn’t expecting that answer, as normally the one he talks to will run away screaming. Ichigo watches him, arms across his chest and foot tapping impatiently.  
“Well, if you’re not going to kill me than leave!” he huffs. “I don’t have time for this; I need to figure out how to get the hell out of here!”  
“… Oh, you can’t,” he answers finally. “Grimmjow won’t let you.”  
“I don’t fucking care what Grimmjow wants! I want to go home!” the teen screams as he just gets himself more worked up. “I have a life in the real world! I have a family! I’m just a substitute Shinigami, I’m not even dead yet!”  
“… And you think that matters to him… why?”  
Ichigo screams in frustration, pulling at his orange locks before beginning to pace in attempt to calm himself. Szayel can’t help but let a small smile creep onto his lips, as the topic of the teen has always gotten beneath their skin. To think that such a petite little beta, an amateur compared to their lifetime of experience in survival, could waltz through the sands of their home and annihilate everything they worked for. Grimmjow took it the worst, his ego completely obliterated after his loss to such a greenhorn. It took them almost a year to build him back up, as he was the most powerful of them after the effects of Aizen’s Zanpakto wore off. As much as they didn’t like being led by a Shinigami, Grimmjow is one of them and sticking together is a much better survival method. Everyone was so appalled and completely shocked when the teal haired feline brought back the orangette, but Szayel saw it coming… he’s just surprised Grimmjow didn’t jump through a Gargantua and drag the brat back kicking and screaming. Now, with Ichigo stripped of his weapon courtesy of the Shinigami he fought beside, the pink haired male can’t help but take advantage of the bitter betrayal. Ichigo stops his pacing, breathing deeply to settle his temper… one that could rival Grimmjow.  
“Can you get this off?” Ichigo asks curiously.  
He tugs at the metal band around his neck, growling when it seems to only tighten. Szayel hums to himself, pulling Ichigo closer to inspect the band. It’s crafted smooth and thin, but he can see the movement of a camera within it. It would be easy enough to get off, however he can sense that it holds reiatsu inhibiting properties… take that off and Ichigo’s reiatsu will flare up and suffocate lesser Hollows and Arrancar.  
“I was going to ask Grimmjow, but he’s being an asshole.”  
“I don’t know, Shinigami,” he murmurs. “It seems rather complex…”  
“Oh, come on,” Ichigo says in a tone that comes close to a whine. “You’re a super genius, aren’t you? You should be able to take apart Kurotsuchi’s stuff without breaking a sweat.”  
“It’s not whether I can or not,” he huffs. “You belong to Grimmjow. If he wants you to keep your collar on, then you have to keep it on. It’s not my choice.”  
“This isn’t fair!”  
“I know, being a beta bites,” Szayel waves off. “Please vacate my hall, I have work to do and I don’t have the time to play with you.”  
He shoos the orangette away, Ichigo looking slightly indignant through his confusion as he’s treated like a child. Once he’s out of the hallway leading to the pink haired male’s labs, Szayel walks away to return to his work. Ichigo grumbles under his breath as he balls his fists and stomps off to find some other sanctuary.  
Grimmjow comes back from his usual rounds about an hour later, Ichigo trying his damnedest to avoid the teal haired male. He knows Grimmjow doesn’t like to associate with a select few Arrancar… Nelliel, Hallibel, Stark, and definitely Ulquiorra… so he heads for them. Ulquiorra would be the very last Arrancar Grimmjow would head for, but Ichigo isn’t particularly fond of that one either after getting killed by him… so he heads for Nelliel. As he sneaks around the corner, Grimmjow starts to turn the other corner down the hall. His back is to Ichigo, he’s talking to someone behind him, so the orangette hurries back down the way he came. The raven haired male is reading in his room when Ichigo stumbles in, the teen shutting the door quickly as he looks for a place to hide.  
“You’re wasting your time, trash,” Ulquiorra sighs. “He’ll find you no matter where you hide. Surely you’re not stupid enough to have overlooked that fact.”  
“I’m not,” Ichigo growls out quietly. “But I also haven’t overlooked the fact that the longer it takes him to find me the longer I get to be away from him.”  
“I’ll never understand you humans,” the other sighs in exasperation. “You go on and on about breeding and once you find a mate you try your best to stay away from them. Don’t you know the whole point of breeding is to be with your mate?”  
“It’s not breeding we go on about!” Ichigo hisses. “Our relationships are more than just sex! Well… in most cases, anyway. It’s all the little things we love… the hand holding, the dating, the cuddling, the conversations… Grimmjow is just using me! He could’ve forced anyone in this godforsaken place down. Hell, he probably could’ve just looked at them and they’d willingly lie down! But no! He has to fuck me when I can’t even defend myself!”  
Ichigo hears footsteps hurrying toward the room, clamping his hands over his mouth after realizing he was shouting. With a quiet curse, he searches for an escape route that simply isn’t there. There’s a knock on the door, and then it opens to reveal a grinning Grimmjow.  
“Well, well, look what I found!” he chuckles. “Game’s over, Shinigami… I win.”  
Ichigo glares at the taller male, growling lowly before his arm is in an iron grip and he’s yanked out of the room. Ulquiorra can hear the younger male screaming obscenities and insults, threatening for all he’s worth and receiving only mocking laughter in return.  
“Hmm… interesting,” the raven murmurs before going back to his book.  
In Seireitei, the Taicho have finally come to an agreement. The group that will retrieve Ichigo is gathered and ready. They’re just waiting for the command from the So-Taicho, eager to save the orangette from the worst possible outcome of such an occurrence… pregnancy. Any Shinigami that happens to get caught during this time has gotten pregnant nine times out of ten. They go through a horrid period of sickness, followed by the most excruciating pain, and finally… death. It’s been found that their bodies aren’t built for carrying Hollow offspring, as if that isn’t obvious. The child rejects them as a parent and takes care of the foreign carrier the only way they know how, devouring them from the inside out. They’ve never learned how to terminate the pregnancy before the damage is done, it just doesn’t matter once the child is conceived, so the best they can do is take note of the time of mating and avoid Hollows at all costs. Yamamoto regrets letting Kurotsuchi conduct his experiment without supervision… not completely mind you, as they’ve learned valuable information, but just the unsupervised part. He looks out upon those willing to risk their lives for the orangette, surprised to see so many… nearly all. Ichigo Kurosaki has wormed his way into all their hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s late, the orangette’s face crimson in shame as he moans beneath Grimmjow’s larger form. The Espada slides up his body, the light sheen of sweat coating both their frames making it easier to do so, and Ichigo gasps when his prostate is hit one more time. His hands are clawing at the Sexta’s back, trying to pull him closer as he’s assaulted with such mind-numbing pleasure. Grimmjow hums, renewing his efforts to push Ichigo over the edge as the amber eyed male’s legs tighten around his waist. It took a couple hours of teasing, but Grimmjow finally managed to get Ichigo to lie down willingly without being in heat.  
“Grimmjow,” Ichigo breathes out quietly. “Ah… hah! Mm… More.”  
Grimmjow purrs at the request, pushing in deeper and harder as the bed groans beneath them. Ichigo, in his dazed state, unconsciously nuzzles the Sexta’s neck and sucks on the skin there. The teal haired Espada slips a hand between them, stroking Ichigo’s hardened member only a few times before the other stills and trembles in his release. Grimmjow growls, shoving himself as deeply as possible before releasing his own seed within Ichigo’s core. As he pulls out and lies down beside the spent orangette, he can’t help but think about what just transpired. He’s never taken his time during sex before, always the type to get straight to the point, but with Ichigo… it felt really good. It was like on the battle field in a way, but slower and much more satisfying. This is a form of domination Ichigo’s probably never felt before, which makes it all the more rewarding to know Grimmjow is the only one who’ll ever dominate him in such a way. He glances over at the temperamental male, the scowl wiped off his features as he snoozes within the navy comforter, and smirks. Gently, he pulls the other closer to him and allows him to snuggle for warmth. This isn’t something he does… ever… yet Ichigo is his mate and although he went through the rules with the submissive, he can’t help but allow the orangette a small semblance of comfort. After all, eventually the Shinigami will come for Ichigo. These small affectionate moments are probably the only thing that will keep Ichigo choosing Grimmjow over the Shinigami. They both use him in different ways, yet Grimmjow uses Ichigo in a way that makes him feel good as opposed to feeling used… well… barely, but it’s there.  
“Mm… Grimm,” Ichigo murmurs in his sleep.  
He moves so his head is resting comfortably on Grimmjow’s chest, one arm draped over his waist as the other curls around his shoulder. The Sexta has never let anyone this close, but he’s never taken a permanent mate before either. It’s natural for a Hollow to let their mates this near, they belong there, yet it’s not natural to want to drop their guard around them. Even betas can’t be trusted within Hueco Mundo… especially betas. No matter how innocent and harmless they appear, betas are the most dangerous things when it comes to sex. He closes his eyes, keeping his senses wrapped around Ichigo and the area surrounding his room. He’s used to dozing more than sleeping, as he’s never trusted Aizen enough to fall into a deep slumber. Ichigo purrs against him, scooting as close as he can get, and then settles with a content sigh.  
The morning is accompanied by the heavy silence of battle, though Ichigo is too zoned in sleep to notice. Grimmjow is glad the other is so deeply asleep, giving the teal haired Espada time to get rid of whatever is causing this feeling before he wakes. He scoots away from the orangette, making certain not to wake him, and then grabs his clothes so he can go wash up. Before he slips out the door, he sneaks back over to Ichigo and kisses his head.  
“Be right back,” he whispers.  
“Mm… breakfast,” Ichigo mumbles without waking.  
“We’ll see,” the Sexta chuckles.  
He leaves Ichigo sleeping as he hurries to the large meeting room, quickly grabbing the nearest Arrancar he’d trust his mate with. The Arrancar is Mila Rose, one of three he would leave Ichigo with. She’s surprised to see him, jumping slightly though she growls lowly in a feline greeting.  
“I need you to watch Ichi,” Grimmjow remarks. “He’s sleeping right now, but I don’t want him wandering if he wakes. You and the girls keep him busy.”  
“… He’s not a female, Grimmjow, he’s just equipped to reproduce,” she frowns.  
“… You’re female?”  
“Grimmjow!”  
He cackles at the lioness Arrancar, leaping out of her reach when she swings a punch. Mila Rose is a dark skinned female with a temper that would make most alphas question her status, as Hallibel is actually an alpha female and Mila Rose is just as aggressive. Her long curly brown hair is topped with her crown-like bone fragment, three thin bones connecting at a circle in the middle of her forehead and stretching on two sides and along the top of her head. She and her ‘sisters’, Apache and Sun-Sun, are the only fraccion Grimmjow trusts with something so important to him.  
“You gonna watch him?” he grins widely.  
“… Yes, of course I will,” the lioness hisses. “But you owe me!”  
He waves it off, walking away as she growls at him. He’s used to her temper, so he doesn’t pay it much mind anymore. She growls and hisses, but she’d never go against him. Mila Rose sighs and heads over to Grimmjow’s room, sitting outside it and listening intently to the even breathing of a slumbering Shinigami.  
Grimmjow arrives in the meeting room the moment the others are just sitting down, his cyan eyes sweeping over the group. Not all of Aizen’s Espada survived the war… Barragan, Zommari, Yammy, and Aaronierro were all killed. Lilinette was also unlucky during her fight with the Shinigami, something Stark has yet to forgive himself for. Though he now has two mates, he’s still yet to let go of the fraccion that was a part of him. Nelliel has been brought into the fold once more and Gin has been given a seat as well, the others still maintaining their spots, and numbers are a thing of the past now. Though they use them on occasion out of habit, Aizen’s Zanpakto had suppressed their powers unevenly depending on how much of a threat they were. Grimmjow was placed at number six, but far surpassed number one.  
“All right, talk to me,” he remarks as he sits down at the head of the table.  
“Before we get down to business,” Szayel smiles minutely. “I think I should inform you that your precious mate was looking for an exit yesterday. I tried to dissuade him, but he’s as stubborn as you.”  
“Don’t’ worry about it; he’s falling into his role nicely.”  
“Ah! Before I forget. He wants me to remove that metal band around his neck…”  
“So? If he wants it off, take the damn thing off,” the Sexta dismisses.  
“Yes, but… It’s a camera.”  
“… You wanna run that by me again?” Grimmjow grins excitedly.  
“It’s a camera… it’s built within the collar. No doubt it was made to take images from all directions around the teen, sending them directly to a screen in Seireitei… much like Aizen’s cameras relaying what the hollows see.”  
“Fucking brilliant!” the Sexta cackles. “They actually watched me fuck him!”  
“How awful!” Nell gasps. “That’s a private moment! They shouldn’t have seen something like that!”  
“I know, which makes it all the better! When Ichi finds out they’ve been taking a peek at his sex life, he’s gonna be super pissed with them!” the teal haired male laughs. “Anything else I should know about?”  
“I caught sight of Shinigami within the sands of our home,” Ulquiorra informs in hopes of moving on.  
Silence reigns, the former joy erased at this news. Grimmjow is more serious on this matter now, sending chills through the room as his eyes take on a feral look.  
“… They’re here for Ichigo,” Grimmjow growls.  
“Ya givin’ him up?” Gin smiles widely. “I mean… the Shinigami ain’t done nothin’ ta us since the war, if ya give him back they might leave us be.”  
“He’s mine now! If they didn’t want him taken by an alpha here, they never should’ve tossed him to the Hollows like they did!”  
“I agree,” Hallibel nods. “It was their fault. Besides, Ichigo is better off with Grimmjow.”  
“I like having him here,” Nell pouts. “He’s fun.”  
“All in favor of driving the Shinigami out?” Grimmjow wonders as he raises a hand.  
Everyone raises their hand, even Ulquiorra, and the teal haired Sexta nods in satisfaction. He stands, setting his hands flat on the table to lean against it a bit. As he gazes out upon those that help him maintain balance in Hueco Mundo, they know without prompting what he’s asking. Nnoitra grins widely at the implied question, cackling joyfully before leaning forward as well.  
“I’ll head up a team ta get ‘em the fuck outta our world!” he grins. “Who’s taggin’ along?”  
“I will go,” Ulquiorra remarks. “Someone has to make sure you don’t screw this up.”  
“I want to go!” Nell calls excitedly.  
“If Nelliel goes, Stark and I are going,” Hallibel frowns.  
“Great! I’ll take Nelliel and Hallibel; we’ll cut off the Shinigami before they reach the halfway point. Nnoitra, you and Ulquiorra come up behind them. Stark… take sniper. Keep yourself fairly hidden and be careful.”  
He nods, giving his females a pointed look before standing. While they’re gone, Los Noches and the wellbeing of the other Arrancar will be in the hands of Szayel and the fraccion. Grimmjow and the others leave quickly, eager to send their old enemies packing. As planned, Grimmjow and the girls meet up with the Shinigami before the halfway point. Grimmjow remembers a few of them, remembers that they came during the war. Byakuya stops the others, watching the three Arrancar carefully. Moving his body slightly, they note he’s shielding a smaller raven with large violet eyes. Beside the girl is a redhead covered in tattoos and a lithe male with spiky black hair and a 69 tattooed on his cheek, the two tense and ready to attack at a single movement. The woman with long dark hair tied back watches them, her face expressionless as she waits. The large male Nnoitra lost to is grinning at the small trio, eyes filled with bloodlust and fingers twitching on the hilt of his Zanpakto as the small pink haired girl cheers.  
“We have come for Kurosaki Ichigo,” Byakuya states formally.  
“Yeah? Well, too bad,” Grimmjow smirks. “He’s mine now, his place is with me.”  
“You can’t do that!” Rukia shouts. “He wasn’t supposed to get caught, he..!”  
“Seriously?” Grimmjow laughs. “You guys certainly did a good job of seeing to that! And speaking of seeing… How pissed do you think that fiery little orangette is gonna be when he finds out you watched him get deflowered by yours truly?”  
“I would be ultra pissed!” Nell hisses. “I’m talking massacre pissed!”  
“Indeed,” the blonde Amazon growls. “I certainly wouldn’t want to go back with them.”  
“We are not here to argue with you, either move or I will cut you down,” Byakuya frowns.  
“You can try,” the Sexta grins maliciously.  
Shuuhei is the first to attack, yelping in shock and immediately scrambling backward when a cero is shot right before him. Grimmjow looks pleased, arms across his chest as he raises a brow in challenge. Byakuya raises two fingers to point at Grimmjow, murmuring a Kido spell that shoots out at him. He’s beyond shocked when the teal haired Espada bats it away with his forearm, hinting that he’s far more powerful than four years earlier.  
“Sorry, but you’re not gonna beat me,” he grins. “Aizen ain’t here no more; his Zanpakto isn’t holding us back… I’m the king in this world.”  
He raises a hand, signaling Nnoitra and Ulquiorra to close in behind the Shinigami. The Taicho are stunned at this change in their former enemies, as the Arrancar weren’t exactly strategic during the war and they certainly didn’t work with one another on any level.  
“You have two choices,” Grimmjow grins. “You can either leave quietly, or we’ll kick your asses and send you packing anyway. Either way, Ichigo stays here.”  
Byakuya raises his Zanpakto before him, the blade pointing heavenward, and glares in determination. It was their fault Ichigo was raped by this monster; he won’t rest until the orangette is safe within the walls of Seireitei.  
“Scatter, Senbonzakura,” he murmurs.  
The blade bursts into a million petals, swirling listlessly before converging on the trio. Renji draws his own blade, yelling his own sword’s release as he attacks Nnoitra with Shuuhei. Rukia and Nemu attempt to help the two; however Nnoitra isn’t interested in them. He ignores their futile attacks, grinning at the giant of a man that defeated him before. Kenpachi returns the manic smile, setting Yachiru down and out of the way before charging. The four Shinigami leap out of the way, Kenpachi not concerned in the least with almost running them over. Instead of getting in the bloodthirsty Taicho’s way, the four gang up on Ulquiorra. He blocks their attacks in boredom; debating how angry Ichigo would be should he kill them. Thinking on that, he decides it’s best to ask Grimmjow before screwing up.  
“Grimmjow, are we killing them?” he wonders.  
The question surprises Byakuya, but what shocks him even further is when Grimmjow’s reiatsu billows out to send the petals attacking him flying. The girls are squeezed close to the teal haired Sexta, none of them harmed save for a few thin cuts on Grimmjow’s torso.  
“I’m not trying to start a war with them, I just want them to leave my mate alone,” he huffs. “Let’s kick their asses out and be happy with that.”  
“Yeah! If they decide ta come back, at least we’ll have some entertainment!” Nnoitra cackles.  
Renji leaps for Grimmjow, that cero slamming into the sand once more to warn him away. His brown eyes scan the area to find the sniper, but there’s no one. Grimmjow frowns, lifting his head a bit to listen and sniff the air. With a growl, he turns his head to look back in the direction of Los Noches.  
“Ichigo,” he growls.  
“Is he awake?” Nell wonders.  
“No… A second group is there.”  
“Szayel will handle them,” Hallibel states. “Gin is there as well, they won’t fail.”  
“We can take these guys, Grimm, go get yer bitch.”  
He’s gone in the blink of an eye, leaving the others to feel the punishing weight of his powerful reiatsu. For that single moment, the Shinigami know they can’t beat this creature head on. Byakuya grabs Rukia’s wrist and orders a retreat, hoping the others realize this dilemma as well as they hurry back to the Gargantua Kisuke opened. The Arrancar don’t follow them, but hurry after Grimmjow to face the second group.  
“Grimm!” Nell shouts. “We’re here to help out!”  
Hallibel immediately yanks her out of the way, the body of Shuunsui barely missing her as he’s thrown back. Juushiro is trying his best to keep Grimmjow busy, Toshiro and Rangiku desperately attempting to get around him to reach Ichigo.  
“No!” Grimmjow snarls.  
They’re slammed backward, Rangiku gasping as her back meets a stone pillar. Nelliel and Hallibel take over the fight with Juushiro, the white haired Taicho unable to keep up with the females. Shuunsui shakes off his own toss, stumbling a moment before regaining his footing and joining Juushiro.  
“I really don’t think we can handle these guys right now,” he states.  
“I agree,” Juushiro gasps tiredly. “They’re far more powerful than I remember.”  
“All in favor of retreating to fight another day?” Rangiku asks.  
“We are not leaving without Kurosaki!”  
“Toshiro, I really don’t think that’s happening today.”  
“He wouldn’t leave us behind!”  
“Yeah, but… he’s also stupider than you,” Grimmjow points out wickedly. “You guys are smart enough to know when you’re outmatched.”  
“We’ll try again later,” Shuunsui calls. “Right now we can’t help him if we end up dying… Not to mention he’d never forgive himself.”  
“… Fine,” the smaller Taicho growls. “We’ll retreat for now.”  
The group heads back to meet with Byakuya, infuriated at their failure. The Arrancar, on the other hand, smirk at their retreat. Nell cheers happily; overjoyed they get to keep Ichigo a little longer. As they walk back to Los Noches, Ulquiorra slows his pace until he’s walking beside the teal haired Sexta.  
“Do you love him?” he asks curiously.  
“Who? Ichigo?” Grimmjow inquires. “What does love have to do with breeding?”  
“Is that the only reason you marked him?” the raven wonders. “You never marked your lovers before, it’s unnecessary.”  
“I don’t know, I just felt like it,” he shrugs. “I’ve never questioned my gut before; I didn’t see a reason to when I marked him.”  
“So you don’t love him.”  
“What the hell? Why all the questions? Hollows don’t love, Ulquiorra, we live off base instinct and nothing more.”  
“… Shinigami love.”  
“So?”  
“… Aren’t we part Shinigami? If Ichigo is part Hollow and can go into heat, wouldn’t it stand to reason that we could feel emotion?”  
“Stop confusing me, damn it! I like base instinct; it’s not as complex as fucking emotion!” Grimmjow snaps.  
“I apologize. I was merely wondering, because the Shinigami had talked to me about human relationships.”  
“… He did?”  
“Yes. Apparently, humans have needs that differ from Hollows.”  
“Yeah? Like what?”  
“Ask him, I didn’t have a clue what he was talking about.”  
Grimmjow gives the other a strange look, the comment throwing him off a moment. With a carefree shrug, the Sexta heads inside and to his room. Mila Rose is stretched out with Apache and Sun-Sun outside the door, the three glancing up upon feeling Grimmjow’s reiatsu closing in. He’s standing with curiosity in his eyes, leaning forward slighting to look down at the three.  
“He’s not awake yet,” Mila Rose sighs. “We waited here the whole time, just like you asked, but you really knocked him out.”  
Grimmjow grins at that, nodding and shooing them away. Before they’re gone, he calls back for them to get his mate some breakfast. Grimmjow opens his door quietly, shutting it behind him and slipping off his jacket on his way to his mate. Ichigo is on his stomach, sprawled out across the bed, and he has to carefully scoot him over to lie down. The minute he lays back, Ichigo migrates back to Grimmjow and curls up alongside him. With a content sigh, the orangette nuzzles his alpha’s chest and gets himself comfortable. Grimmjow can’t help but wonder what types of things he told Ulquiorra or what the teen’s relationships would’ve been like had Ichigo stayed in the human world. Would they have treated him better?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that gave me kudos for this story thus far =D I really appreciate it! Here's a bit more for you to read =)

Ichigo wakes with his face buried in Grimmjow’s stomach, the other slouched against the headboard as he absentmindedly runs his fingers through Ichigo’s orange locks. The other sighs contently, hating himself for it but nuzzling the Espada’s stomach in reaction to it. Grimmjow starts at his activity, his hand stilling within soft locks as he looks down.  
“You awake?” he murmurs.  
“… Yeah.”  
“Good, I need a little relief.”  
“Are you serious?” Ichigo snaps. “After last night?”  
“Duh. I didn’t fuck you yet today, stop your griping and lay the fuck down!”  
Ichigo bristles, yet knows it’s best to just do as told. He’s not about to bring about Grimmjow forcing him down, not when he enjoys it just fine when he goes along with it. He doesn’t like the fact he enjoys what the Espada does to him, feels like a traitor each time he moans freely, yet it’s better than the alternative. He lies down and waits, eyes staring at the ceiling. After a moment of nothing, he curiously looks over at the one he’s forced to call his mate. Grimmjow is still leaning against the headboard, watching him with thoughtful eyes with his arms across his chest.  
“… Aren’t you going to molest me?” Ichigo wonders innocently.  
“No, not right now,” he waves off. “I want you to suck me off.”  
“Wait… what?”  
“You heard me, now get over here.”  
Ichigo can only stare in bafflement, a mixture of emotions warring within him. On one hand, he’s young yet and has never done something like that. He’s curious about it, but he’s furious Grimmjow would steal so many experiences from him without caring. He’s also worried how the Shinigami will see him once they find out about all this, how he willingly laid down for the other and howled in pleasure as he was taken so thoroughly. He wants to cry from frustration, yet won’t allow the Espada to see him like that… it would please him too much.  
“I’m waiting,” Grimmjow frowns.  
“I… it’s just… can’t you…”  
“Now!”  
He grumbles a bit, turning to crawl over and lay between Grimmjow’s legs. The Espada grins, but stops the smaller male before he can get started. With deft fingers, he manages to slip off the collar and clips it to the bedpost to overlook them.  
“Thanks,” Ichigo mumbles. “That thing was really starting to bother me.”  
“Your very welcome,” the other smirks smugly. “Continue.”  
“Do I seriously have to do this?” Ichigo scowls. “It won’t be any good; I’ve never done this before.”  
“Now’s the perfect time to learn.”  
With a reluctant sigh, he looks down on the other’s waist band and slowly unties the sash. Grimmjow growls in warning, the orangette speeding up the disrobing upon hearing it. Once he’s pulled the Sexta’s hakama off, he’s left staring at the large member that’s filled him multiple times already. With apprehensive orbs, he looks back up at Grimmjow pleadingly. Upon seeing the expectant look directed back at him, he knows he’s not going to get away from this task. He leans forward nervously, tentatively licking the head of Grimmjow’s arousal. At the sharp intake of breath, he licks along the length and takes the tip between his lips. The Sexta’s large hand is entwining his fingers in Ichigo’s orange locks, the larger male groaning in pleasure and he’s taken further into Ichigo’s hot mouth.  
“Mm… that’s it,” he murmurs.  
Ichigo scowls up at him, scraping his teeth against the heated flesh and giving a muffled yelp of pain when his hair is jerked roughly. With a scowl directed at the more dominate male, he starts to bob his head along the shaft with soft sucking at random times. It doesn’t take long for the orangette to get into what he’s doing, the soft gasps and low moans from the Espada going straight to his groin. After a moment, he pulls away and crawls up Grimmjow’s muscular body.  
“The hell?” Grimmjow grumbles dazedly. “I didn’t tell you to stop.”  
Ichigo ignores him, pressing forward boldly to lock their lips together. The Espada doesn’t respond at first, thoroughly pissed Ichigo would try to play the dominant, but he quickly realizes Ichigo isn’t trying to lead… just entice. Their lips are touching, pressed hard against each other; however the orangette hasn’t attempted to open Grimmjow’s mouth. After just a few moments of no reaction, Ichigo pulls away with a scowl.  
“Any other time you’d be all over me!” he growls. “Now that I actually want it, you don’t want me? Am I not good enough when I’m willing?”  
“… You’re fucking beautiful when you’re pissed,” Grimmjow chuckles.  
Before Ichigo can reply, Grimmjow’s lips are on his. The kiss is aggressive and dominating, the tongue peeking out from between the Sexta’s lips not even asking for entrance before it’s forced into Ichigo’s mouth. The orangette moans into the other’s mouth, his body relaxing as it associates this treatment with the pleasure it normally feels wrapped within Grimmjow’s arms during sex. Grimmjow guides him back, the orangette gasping before trying to pull away. The Sexta growls in warning, his grip tightening on Ichigo’s hips as he’s drawn back down.  
“Grimm,” Ichigo gasps.  
“I wouldn’t hurt you,” the other hisses. “Just calm down and show a bit of trust! I’m your mate after all; if I hurt you I can’t fuck you until you’re better! How the hell does that benefit me?”  
Ichigo forces himself to calm and tucks his head beneath Grimmjow’s chin, his hands gripping the Sexta’s shoulders in a vice-like hold. The blunt tip of the Espada’s member touches his entrance, the teen stiffening as he awaits the pain. Grimmjow eases him down, hissing at the pressure and warmth the surrounds him. Normally he wouldn’t hesitate to ram in and start thrusting, but this is his mate and he feels sick just thinking about harming him like that. Once he’s buried to the hilt, he stills them both… Ichigo by his hips so he doesn’t try and slide off. The teen wouldn’t try even if he were allowed, Grimmjow’s tip settled against his prostate.  
“Move,” Ichigo mutters impatiently.  
With a scoff, Grimmjow lifts his mate and lets him drop back down harshly. Ichigo cries out in pleasure, lifting himself up and slamming back down in a quick and hard rhythm. Grimmjow leans back dropping his grip on Ichigo’s slender hips to run them through orange locks or along a strong jaw… just exploring. His cyan orbs are half-mast and smoldering, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as heat pools in his abdomen. He glances at the collar on the bedpost, smirking before beckoning Ichigo closer. Without thought, the orangette leans forward and kisses Grimmjow.  
“Hah,” Ichigo gasps as he quickens his pace. “So close… I… I can’t… Grimm, please.”  
Grimmjow holds Ichigo close against him, sliding down the mattress and rolling them over so he’s on top. He drives into the younger male almost viciously, Ichigo clawing at his back as he screams his approval.  
“God, yes, Grimmjow!”  
With a wicked grin, he changes his angle and draws out a howl of ecstasy. He knows the other won’t last much longer, biting on his uke’s mark and shivering at the scream that sings before a warm sticky fluid coats his stomach. His own body tenses at the tightness clamping down on his arousal, growling in pleasure as he releases within his mate. He slides out of the smaller, falling onto his back to catch his breath. Ichigo scoots as close as Grimmjow will allow, curling against his side and breathing in his scent.  
“You’re mine,” Grimmjow remarks as he looks at the ceiling. “You know that, right?”  
“… Yes,” Ichigo mutters with a scowl. “Don’t ruin the moment.”  
“What moment?” the Sexta snorts derisively.  
“Oh come on!” Ichigo growls. “You just fucked me; I want to at least feel euphoric for a couple moments without you ruining it!”  
“What the hell for? I’ll fuck you again later, you won’t miss the feeling.”  
Ichigo scowls furiously at the Espada, turning away from him and burying his head under his pillow. Grimmjow watches, a tightening in his chest attacking him… he doesn’t like Ichigo sleeping away from him. He reaches to pull the other closer, frowning when Ichigo shrugs him off and cocoons himself within the blankets.  
“Oh come on, don’t be such a bitch,” the Sexta snaps.  
“You’re an asshole!” Ichigo growls, muffled by the pillow. “Don’t touch me!”  
“I’ll touch you if I want to!”  
Ichigo sits up, cringing at the fresh pain and pushing it aside to hit the Arrancar in the face with his pillow. The Espada slowly reaches up and pulls the pillow down, his eyes narrowed as cyan pools lock onto infuriated amber.  
“Please tell me you have a good reason for that,” he mutters calmly.  
“Why are you being like that?” Ichigo snaps. “I can understand you molesting me every chance you get, and I can even see where you would want to be such a controlling ass, you’re an animal after all…”  
“Whoa! Where the hell did that come from!” the other growls.  
“It’s true, isn’t it?” the teen scowls. “Your relationships are based off the rules of animals, when you fight it’s more instinct, you’re ruled by base instincts just like an animal…”  
“Oi! I don’t make the rules…”  
“But you live by them! I’m not an animal, Grimmjow, I’m human!” Ichigo yells in frustration. “If you cared anything for me other than using my body for your own pleasures, you’d take that into account! I’m not like you! I can’t live like this!”  
Grimmjow’s hand lifts and Ichigo immediately flinches away, covering his face to shield it from any attack. The Sexta gives him a weird look, running his hand through his hair as he first intended to. He doesn’t want to listen to the other, yet he knows Ichigo is right. Once more, he thinks about what humans are like in their relationships. Jealousy and anger fills him as the thought of a human making his mate happier than he could strikes him, the feeling making him dizzy and sick. He runs his hand through Ichigo’s hair gently, barely touching him and tickling his scalp. The orangette carefully peeks between his arms, dropping them as he takes in Grimmjow’s confused and apprehensive orbs.  
“Come here,” he murmurs.  
Ichigo moves toward him unconsciously, sitting close and saying nothing more. Grimmjow wraps him in his arms, the teen taking comfort in the touch as he relaxes. He may have been telling the truth before, but he’s aware that deep down… a part of him could get used to this. That’s what scares him the most, though.  
“You belong to me,” Grimmjow murmurs. “That’s not going to change.”  
“… I know.”  
“Listen, if you play by the rules… I’ll try and give you a bit of… affection.”  
“I don’t want your fucking pity!” Ichigo snaps. “Don’t pretend to care about me!”  
“I like you well enough!”  
“You like sex! I don’t care for your fucking affection, it’s forced and I don’t want it!”  
“Ichi…”  
“You have no heart!” Ichigo yells as he fights back tears. “You can’t care about anything or anyone but yourself! And even if you could, you’d never care about me!”  
Grimmjow is surprised a moment at that, his mind replaying that comment repeatedly. Something about it doesn’t seem quite right, yet Ichigo is upset right now and he needs to calm him. He’s never been very good at comforting; however he’s willing to learn if it stops his mate from having a nervous breakdown… emotional hurt can be worse than physical when it came to sex, as he’d never get off if Ichigo is crying during the act. It doesn’t take long and Ichigo is asleep in his arms, the Espada gently laying him on the bed and tucking him in. After he’s finished, he turns to the collar and gives a wicked grin before flipping them off. Before leaving, he tosses his jacket to cover the metal band and block their view of his precious mate.  
Back in Seireitei, Kurotsuchi grins widely at the screen. He’s alone within his division, taking notes on Ichigo’s interactions with the Espada. He’s been doing this since he dropped the young Shinigami off in Hueco Mundo, defenseless and injured. He did everything he could to get the best results possible within his research, the best being all the way through pregnancy. Sure it’s a low blow and there’s a large possibility the substitute Shinigami will die before the second trimester… But he’s willing to risk it! All scientific tests such as this involve sacrifice; as long as it’s not him he’s happy.  
“Hmm… the alpha seems awfully cocky,” he muses. “Kurosaki also seems to be falling into his given role no matter how hard he fights it. I wonder how the Arrancar would take the loss of his beta. A little longer, I think… then I’ll have Nemu extract Kurosaki. Did you get that, Nemu? Give it a little longer and then go retrieve him.”  
“Of course, Taicho,” she remarks.  
“In the meantime, write up these notes and watch the screen. When the object blocking it is removed, take more notes on their interaction,” he demands. “I have to assure the So-Taicho we’re doing everything in our power to get that brat back here. Of course… we won’t succeed until he’s thoroughly impregnated.”  
“Yes, Taicho.”  
Kurotsuchi walks out, leaving the dark haired female to watch the screen dutifully. She doesn’t like this experiment, but he’s her Taicho… her maker… and she really doesn’t have any other choice. The best she can do is make certain Ichigo doesn’t get too hurt, trying to manipulate things enough that he comes out only partially scathed… it’s just too difficult to make it any other way.  
Ichigo broods in the tub, scowling deeply at the faucet as he sits in the hot water. Grimmjow didn’t join him this time, having to make his rounds and keep things marginally peaceful in a world raised on violence. The teen is getting seriously fed up with Grimmjow’s cold nature, the younger male beginning to feel neglected in a way and not liking it. As much as he hates to admit it, his hollow side is slowly affecting his better judgment. The minute he hears Grimmjow’s voice, it takes everything he has not to lay down immediately. Every touch has jolts of pleasure consuming him; every near affectionate encounter has him wanting more… he knows he’ll never feel this way with anyone else. It infuriates him… Grimmjow stole his first real relationship, his first sexual encounter with a male, and his first love. He can’t help it; he knows that no matter how much he wants to deny it… his hollow side has affected his human side as well. He loves the Espada, which is why Grimmjow’s icy exterior is hurting him so. He wants, with all he is, for the other to actually love him back.  
“Ichi?” Grimmjow calls from the bedroom.  
Ichigo doesn’t answer, crossing his arms over his chest and increasing the force of his scowl. It doesn’t take long for the Espada to walk into the bathroom, his steps a bit rushed before the orangette hears a relieved sigh.  
“Fucking hell, Ichi, next time answer me,” he grumbles. “I thought you drowned yourself.”  
“Oh, so now I’m stupid!”  
“I didn’t say that; don’t put words in my mouth.”  
“Why not, you like putting shit in mine,” the teen murmurs.  
There’s silence for a moment, and then Grimmjow starts laughing. Ichigo eyes him warily, a large part of him warming up at the sound. After a moment, he realizes what he said and joins the Sexta in his laughing fit. It’s a long moment; the humor lifting the mood Ichigo’s brooding had set within the large bathroom. Grimmjow is sitting on the floor beside the tub, Ichigo laying his head in his arms upon the tub’s edge as they laugh. It had been so long since he was able to feel this good… long before the Shinigami and his friends… he just wants it to last longer than what it has. He gets himself under control, his amber eyes watching Grimmjow cry in his laughter… Why can’t it stay like this? Why can’t he love Ichigo?


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo wakes from his night of snoozing in Grimmjow’s arms… with no Grimmjow. This has happened enough by now that Ichigo knows where he went, he’s either making rounds or at a meeting. Anything else and he’ll put it off so he can molest his mate, not that the orangette is complaining much. He stretches, glancing over to see that the obstruction that covered the collar is now gone. There’s a note on the Sexta’s pillow, one that Ichigo grabs in hopes of a semi-sweet message… you can’t get better than semi-sweet with an Arrancar.  
Morning Bitch!  
Hope you had enough time to PMS last night; I’m not putting up with it later. By the way, that’s your warning. Look, I need you to put that damn collar back on before you leave the room. There’s no threat to the lesser Arrancar and Hollows if you stay put, but if you leave the room put the collar back on.  
Your alpha  
“Like that’s gonna happen,” Ichigo snorts before tossing the note.  
He gets dressed, brushes his hair, and heads for the door. For only a moment, he stops and hesitates. Grimmjow already told him what the consequences are for not listening, but he’s not here to know Ichigo’s disobeyed. He paces a few minutes, eyes trailing on and off the collar mocking him from the bedpost. Finally, he grumbles to himself for even having to think about it and pulls the door open. Before he can even take a step out of the room, another piece of paper is shoved in his face by Ulquiorra. His amber eyes read this one as well.  
Almost forgot,  
If you’re reading this, then you’re not wearing your collar… Bad bitch! Turn around right now and put the damn thing on, or I’m gonna chain you to the fucking bed when I get back! Trust me; you don’t want to be completely helpless when I’m around… You remember the night I marked you, right? Let’s not repeat that, okay? I might get used to it. One more thing, if you refuse after reading this, I’ve given Ulquiorra permission to beat the shit out of you. You don’t want that, injury will not be an excuse should I feel the need to fuck you. Behave! I won’t tell you again, damn it!  
Grimmjow  
Ichigo looks up to see Ulquiorra smirking in self-satisfaction, knowing the other has been waiting for this moment. Ichigo debates it within his mind… injury during sex or actually doing as he’s told. With one last look at the constricting collar, he faces Ulquiorra with determination in his eyes.  
“Bring it on, fucker,” he growls out.  
For the first time, the raven haired Arrancar actually grins. It’s mean and sadistic as he moves to punch the orangette, but it’s still more than his monotonous features used every day. Ichigo ducks the punch, grinning wildly as he punches back. The feel of his reiatsu tingling along his every nerve ending is almost addictive after so long, his hands trembling and his brow sweating in withdraw. He lands a kick, barely moving out of the way when Ulquiorra reaches for his throat. After only a few moments, he’s cornered in the room and Ulquiorra raises a finger to use a cero. Flashbacks of last time fill Ichigo’s head, the orangette’s face going green with nausea. Ulquiorra hesitates, the scent around the other changing, and then hurriedly steps back as Ichigo bends over and throws up. Cringing in disgust, he grabs the collar and snaps it around the other’s slender throat while he’s busy.  
“You will clean that up, you know,” he remarks. “Please do so before leaving the room.”  
With a groan, the smaller male hurries to the bathroom to continue. It’s only a few minutes, but it seems like forever to the other. When he’s finally finished, he uses Grimmjow’s toothbrush… the one he’s been using since he got there… and cleans his teeth and mouth after rinsing. He’s so glad Aizen taught the Arrancar about hygiene, it makes it so much easier on him to take care of himself. He sighs, wondering what it was that made him sick like that, and then shrugs it off. The Visored is pissed Ulquiorra managed to get that collar back on him, but he’s not about to let that get to him. He hurries out of the room and down the halls, an uncomfortable feeling growing in him.  
“Hey, Ichi!” Nell grins. “Wow, you don’t look too good.”  
“I don’t feel very well today, Nelliel,” he sighs. “I don’t know why, but I just threw up not long ago. I think I’m just gonna grab something to eat and then go back to bed.”  
“Good idea!” she grins. “But you know, it would probably be better if you let Szayel look you over!”  
“Yeah… I don’t think so.”  
“Okay, if you insist,” the sea-green haired female shrugs. “I just thought you’d be more careful considering what normally happens to Shinigami during this time.”  
“… This has happened before?”  
“Oh yeah, lots of times. The alphas around here are so stupid,” she scoffs. “Shinigami are hard to catch, so they like to fuck them and hold them like trophies. The stronger the Shinigami, the stronger the Arrancar.”  
“And? What happened?”  
“During mating season, alphas can get anything they fuck pregnant. You especially, because you’re technically a female. The Shinigami never made it through; only Hollows can carry Hollow cubs.”  
“… I-I’m sure it’s just the f-flu,” he murmurs nervously.  
“Well, good luck with getting better!”  
She skips off, leaving Ichigo to fight down sickness once more. It’s not from what happened earlier, this is from fear. He’s heard horror stories of pregnancy from the Visored females and even his human female friends, but he never thought he’d have to deal with it himself. Pushing down nausea and tears, he switches to the default… this is all Grimmjow’s fault!  
Grimmjow hums to himself as he heads to lunch, wondering if Ichigo took the beating or did as told. He’s almost positive his feisty mate took the beating, there’s no way he’d back down from that. Ichigo isn’t in the dining hall for lunch, worry touching on his mind before it’s effectively shaken off. The orangette is a big boy; he knows when he’s hungry.  
“Hey, Grimmy!” Nell greets. “How’d everything go?”  
“I had to kill one,” he huffs. “They just wouldn’t compromise.”  
“They’re lesser Hollows, what did you expect,” Hallibel points out.  
“I wasn’t that bad as an Aduchas,” he frowns.  
“Yes, but you got worse.”  
“Where’s Ichi?” Grimmjow growls out to change the subject.  
“Oh! Ichi doesn’t feel good today,” Nell smiles. “He threw up. He ate a little bit, but went back to bed afterward.”  
Grimmjow frowns, grabbing a plate and a bowl of fruit Ichigo’s become rather attached to before leaving. When he opens the door, he finds his mate snoozing on the couch with a book he probably borrowed from Stark… or stole from Ulquiorra. He sets the bowl and plate on the long oval coffee table in front of the couch, sitting down at Ichigo’s waist before waking him.  
“Ichigo, wake up,” he murmurs as he shakes him.  
“Mm… I didn’t take it, Karin,” Ichigo grumbles in his sleep. “Look under your bed.”  
“Ichi, I need you to get up now,” he sighs. “Come on.”  
“… Grimm?” he yawns out. “What is it? I don’t have to do anything sexual right now, do I? I really don’t want to, I think I’m sick.”  
“Did Szayel look you over?”  
“No, what do I look like, an idiot?” he scoffs while sitting up. “He’s got it out for me… they all do. They’ll kill me the first chance they get!”  
“No they won’t, they know better,” Grimmjow smirks. “Come on, I’m going to take you over to see him.”  
“It’s just the flu, it’ll go away!”  
Grimmjow watches Ichigo intensely, fear playing within amber orbs alongside determination and anger. He doesn’t know what’s gotten the smaller male so upset, however he knows Nelliel must’ve said something to cause it. He runs his fingers through Ichigo’s hair, trying to calm him enough to get him compliant.  
“Ichigo, I wouldn’t make you go if it weren’t important.”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“No, Ichi, there’s only a chance you’ll be fine.”  
“Don’t say that.”  
“Ichigo, I need to have you looked over. If you’re pregnant, I’m going to have to take care of that,” Grimmjow frowns. “I won’t let you die because of it.”  
“… Y-You can’t do that,” Ichigo gasps.  
“I might not have to, that’s why we have to see Szayel. He’ll be able to tell what’s going on and how much you can take,” Grimmjow explains. “If you can’t supply the cub with enough reiatsu so it can grow… it’ll devour you and there’s nothing we can do after a certain point. We need to know now.”  
“It’s not, it’s just the flu,” Ichigo answers though his resolve has weakened.  
Grimmjow pulls his mate closer, holding him and rubbing his back while he fights back tears. This isn’t something he offers his lovers, but it’s something he’ll allow his mate. This isn’t an easy thing for Shinigami, even Arrancar have difficulty with this. It takes an Arrancar years to find a mate they want to keep, so to lose them so quickly… and to something as natural as pregnancy. Grimmjow curses himself mentally, disappointed in himself for not thinking about this particular obstacle. He manages to calm Ichigo down, quickly leading him out of the room and toward Szayel before he can resist. The fierce Visored doesn’t resist, not even when he’s able. His amber eyes are open, yet unseeing… hollow. It’s something Grimmjow decides he doesn’t like on his fiery lover, only he should be hollow in any way… not Ichigo.  
Szayel isn’t busy when they get there, the pink haired male grinning widely at the prospect of something to do. When he’s told what’s going on, interest and awe strike his features. He’s never gotten the opportunity to test a pregnant Shinigami before.  
“Hmm… Well… you’re knocked up,” he decides after the checkup.  
“Shit,” Grimmjow growls.  
“Not to worry, though,” the scientist smiles. “He’s a Visored and you’re an Arrancar, you’re the same breed in essence. He has a far greater chance of carrying full term than a pure Shinigami would. Because he’s part Hollow, he’ll do fine.”  
“You’re positive?” the teal haired Espada asks warily.  
“About ninety-five percent.”  
Grimmjow sighs, running a hand through his hair as Ichigo watches the floor. The Sexta paces a moment, anxiety easily drawn from his features, and then stops. He turns back to Szayel with hard and icy eyes.  
“I don’t want to take that chance,” he states. “Get rid of it.”  
“WHAT!” Ichigo gasps. “But… he said I’d be fine.”  
“No, he said he was ninety-five percent sure you would be fine. That’s five percent more than I’m willing to gamble on.”  
“I won’t let you!”  
“Ichigo! Do you not understand that you could die because of this?” Grimmjow shouts.  
“It’s not like you care!” Ichigo yells back in anger. “I’m just a toy for you! A trophy! You can find plenty of others that would make a better one! I’m not letting you kill an innocent baby just to keep me under your fucking thumb!”  
Szayel’s jaw drops when the sound of Grimmjow’s hand striking Ichigo’s cheek fills the room, the orangette staring in complete stupefaction to the side as Grimmjow’s eyes go wide from surprise. He didn’t mean to hit the other; he was acting out of anger. Ichigo turns to look at him, calm and determined… just like during the war.  
“This is my body,” Ichigo states. “You may use it how you want, but whatever’s inside of it belongs to me. I won’t let you destroy a life to keep me your slave.”  
With that, Ichigo stands and leaves the room. Grimmjow is dumbfounded, his mouth opening and closing as he searches for something to say. Szayel is standing at the side, a thoughtful expression on his face as Grimmjow growls and stomps off to vent. For only a moment, the pink haired male wonders what the teal haired Espada’s next move will be… but only for a moment.  
Ulquiorra is reading when Grimmjow barges in, a dark brow rising as he watches the other pace furiously. It doesn’t take a genius, which he is, to tell that Ichigo has upset the muscular male.  
“What now?” he sighs.  
If he doesn’t get the Sexta to spit it out now, he’ll continue to bother him for at least an hour longer before storming off to vent to someone else. Grimmjow turns to him, eyes filled with confusion and worry and pain.  
“Ichigo’s pregnant.”  
“So? Have Szayel get rid of it,” he waves off. “I don’t see what the problem is.”  
“Szayel said he’s ninety-five percent sure Ichigo will carry full term,” Grimmjow sighs as he flops down on Ulquiorra’s couch. “Ichigo won’t let me get rid of it.”  
“Once again, I don’t see what the problem is. He’s the beta, make him do it.”  
Grimmjow stares at the floor, his hands clenching and unclenching as he clasps them together. The raven isn’t stupid by far; something more is going on here. Before he was irritated, but now he’s a tad intrigued… What would make the big bad Sexta, alpha among alphas; allow his beta to be unruly.  
“There’s more?”  
“… He’s angry with me,” he sighs out. “He’s under the impression I don’t care about him and he’s only a trophy.”  
“Isn’t he?”  
“That thought never crossed my mind, to be perfectly honest,” he mutters. “I don’t know why, but I’ve never thought the same way with him as I do Arrancar females. He’s just different, you know?”  
“Have you ever told him that?”  
“He doesn’t listen to me! It’s like he’s looking for something specific and when I don’t say it he gets pissed!” the Sexta growls. “What’s he looking for? Isn’t it enough that I made him my mate?”  
“He’s a human, Grimmjow…”  
“Yeah, he keeps reminding me of that.”  
“What I’m saying, Grimmjow, is that he’s fighting his Hollow side,” Ulquiorra remarks. “What you need to do is make his Hollow side’s opinion stronger to him. Drop him for a while, his Hollow side will start fighting back. Eventually, those base instincts will win over and he’ll be begging you to take him back.”  
“Well… probably not begging,” Grimmjow murmurs. “But it’s worth a try. The only problem would be the Shinigami. They’ll pick him up faster than we can blink.”  
“Hmm… That is a problem,” Ulquiorra sighs. “Although, they most likely won’t keep him so confined. He’ll have his reiatsu and Zanpakto… and temper.”  
Grimmjow lets a wide grin, almost evil in nature, spread slowly on his lips. Things were going to be so interesting; all he has to do is get Szayel to rig that little collar of Ichigo’s. With that in mind, he hurries off to locate his little beta.  
Ichigo grumbles irately as he tugs on the collar once more time, Szayel had fitted it so it’s impossible to remove. Thankfully, he also fixed it to suppress his reiatsu only within Hueco Mundo. If he can just get out of this barren wasteland of death, he’s all set to kick Kurotsuchi’s ass! His stomach has been relatively calm since his last episode, though he really wishes he managed to throw up all over Ulquiorra’s pristine clothes… that wouldn’t mad his day. Everything else has been working against him since he got there, so it’s no surprise he couldn’t even have that small reprieve from bad luck.  
“Ichigo, let’s go,” Grimmjow states. “We’re going for a walk.”  
“… We are?”  
“Yes, now move your ass!”  
“No need to be so pushy, I was just surprised,” the orangette grumbles. “You never take me with you.”  
Grimmjow doesn’t answer him, which is the first thing that has Ichigo on edge. Something isn’t right, but he’s unable to figure out what it is. The vibrant haired teen watches his alpha nervously, trying to pick out what the violent Espada is thinking with no luck. After a long while, they’re out of Los Noches and walking the sands of Hueco Mundo that are coated in cool night.  
“You know… this place is actually kind of pretty at night,” Ichigo mumbles.  
“Yeah? I never noticed.”  
“I like the way the moon makes the sand glitter like diamonds,” he continues with a small smile. “It’s hard to believe this place is built on blood.”  
“Mm hm.”  
“What exactly are we doing out here, Grimmjow?”  
“We’re walking.”  
Ichigo glowers at the answer, wanting to state how obvious that is. Unfortunately, Shiro is in the back of his mind screaming warnings and he’s getting the distinct feeling he should listen to his inner demon. A couple Vasto Lorde are arguing a few feet ahead, laying on the hurt after one lashes out. Grimmjow pulls his mate closer, keeping him within arm’s reach and close enough he can shield him with his own body if necessary.  
“What the hell’s going on here!” he snarls.  
“Lord Grimmjow,” the larger murmurs. “We were just… establishing territory.”  
“I already established this fucking territory!” the Sexta hisses. “What’s so special about it that everyone keeps trying to push it?”  
“The view is nice,” Ichigo remarks. “And there doesn’t seem to be much shelter anywhere close by… Plus, it’s close to Los Noches. That would make them safer from those that would try to harm them.”  
“… I didn’t ask you,” Grimmjow growls petulantly.  
“Right, I forgot… I’m never right,” Ichigo frowns.  
He quiets once more, listening to them resolve the issue. Being within the blanket of his mate’s reiatsu has the teen feeling more than compliant, yet also extremely safe within a circumstance that could quickly turn fatal for him. Once everything is set straight, Grimmjow continues on… and stops. He holds out a hand and opens a Gargantua before looking to his befuddled mate.  
“Go one then,” he frowns.  
“… You’re throwing me away… because I got pregnant?”  
“I’m not throwing you away; I’m giving you a choice. Either go… or stay with me.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo can only stare in complete bafflement, his wide amber orbs trailing between Grimmjow and the Gargantua. Somewhere within his skeptical mind, he knows this is a trick. He’ll choose to leave and Grimmjow will slam the Gargantua shut in his face, laughing cruelly as he drags him back to that hellhole. Then again, a more logical side… his human side… is scolding him for those thoughts. That’s his Shinigami side speaking, ever suspicious of those unlike them, and he knows Grimmjow might actually be truthful.  
*Don’ go, * Shiro states from within his mind. *It’s matin’ season, ya need ta be wit yer alpha, aibou. *  
*I don’t need him, * Ichigo frowns mentally.  
*Ya think ya don’, but ya do! Trust me, I know what ya need ‘round this time, * the inner demon argues. *I’m a Hollow, I know the rules pertainin’ ta matin’ season! Ya don’ stand a chance without the pussy cat near ya! *  
Ichigo sighs, anxiety filling his eyes as he looks between the two paths again. Grimmjow is standing, ever patient as he keeps the Gargantua open. His features are unreadable, yet his cyan orbs betray a bit of worry. Ichigo is nothing but a trophy; he realizes that… so why give him this choice?  
*Yer both blind! * Shiro snarls. *I thought I was supposed ta be the crazy one! If that’s true, why am I the only one that can see it! *  
*See what? *  
*If ya can’ figure it out yerself, I ain’t helpin’! *  
Finally, Ichigo takes a step toward the Gargantua, Grimmjow frowning before looking away. He knew Ichigo would choose to leave, that’s what he wants. If Ichigo leaves, the Shinigami will get him and most likely kill the life threatening the orangette’s. After that happens, the Sexta can just pluck his little mate back. Ichigo will be so furious with the Shinigami, he’ll want nothing to do with them and he’ll stay with Grimmjow willingly.  
“… Grimmjow?” Ichigo murmurs.  
“Hmm?”  
“… Did you ever love me?”  
The question catches the Arrancar off guard and he has no clue what to say to it. Ichigo takes his silence as a ‘no’, letting a long suffering sigh escape his lips. Grimmjow notices that Ichigo is moving toward the portal with a new sense of determination, the action confusing the teal haired Espada more. He makes a mental note to never take a Shinigami or Visored as a mate again should something happen to Ichigo… the orangette is enough of a headache to turn him off mating for good.  
*Go back! * Shiro snaps as Ichigo’s feet pass into the portal.  
*No. He doesn’t want me there for anything but a trophy! *  
*Yer so stupid! * the other hisses. *If ever ya listen ta me, let it be just this once! Hollows ain’t the only thing affected by yer scent during matin’ season, aibou! *  
“What?” Ichigo murmurs as he comes to a stop.  
*Visoreds, humans, and Shinigami are also affected, * Shiro states snidely. *They’ll be jumpin’ ya left and right. If yer not careful, ya’ll be owned by more than one alpha. *  
“Why didn’t you tell me that sooner!” Ichigo growls out quietly.  
*Oh, there’s lots a things I ain’t told ya yet, * he scoffs. *Like the fact that Hollows that view their mates as trophies… normally parade ‘em ‘round in skimpy outfits an' chains. Seems ta me, Grimm-kitty did the opposite a that. *  
*If he doesn’t see me as a trophy, why did he take me to begin with! *  
*He’s part Shinigami, Ichi, * Shiro mutters tauntingly. *Hollows can’ feel emotion, but Shinigami can. Yer part Hollow, but ya feel emotion. That sort a thing is new ta Grimm-kitty, he ain’t never had ta feel before. He probably don’ even know what the hell he’s feelin’. *  
Ichigo stops at that, his heart lifting just a bit at the thought. Shiro is right… for a change. Grimmjow has been very careful not to let other people see him, keeping him in clothes that cover more than necessary and not allowing him out of Los Noches where other Hollows can touch him. If Ichigo can feel emotions being part Hollow, that it only stands to reason that Grimmjow can do the same being part Shinigami. Ichigo has never been a very patient person, but he loves Grimmjow and he’s willing to be patient if it means the other returning it. He knows his inner demon is rolling his eyes at him right now, yet he doesn’t care. With a small smile on his lips, he turns around and hurries back along the path his unbound reiatsu created… he’s so glad within the Gargantua counts as not in Hueco Mundo! Grimmjow sees him coming back, surprise evident on his features. He never expected his unruly little uke to choose to stay with him, so imagine his shock when the fiery orangette turns back to him after walking halfway through the portal leading away. Unfortunately, before Ichigo can reach him, a dark haired female in a short black robe darts forward from the other end of the Gargantua and grabs him back.  
“Nemu?” Ichigo gasps. “No! Wait, put me down! Grimm!”  
Grimmjow steps forward to retrieve the other, yet a barrage of Shinigami race past her… Soi-Fon’s division. The teal haired male is forced to close his end of the portal, his eyes never leaving Ichigo’s as the orangette reads the worry and pain. The rest of the Shinigami manage to make it out of the closing Gargantua in time, Nemu setting a stunned Ichigo down upon the grass of Karakura’s park.  
“Kurosaki, are you okay?” Soi-Fon asks.  
“… Take me back,” he murmurs. “Take me back! I want to go back to Grimmjow!”  
“Easy, you’re suffering from Stockholm syndrome, you’re safe now,” she states carefully, almost sympathetically. “Everything will be okay. We’ll take you to Seireitei; Unohana-Taicho can help you.”  
“I don’t want to go to Seireitei; I want to go back to Grimmjow!”  
“We’ll have to sedate him,” Nemu says monotonously. “He could go into hysterics.”  
“Hysterics my ass!” Ichigo snaps. “Put me back where you got me! No! Soi-Fon, stop!”  
He gasps when the needle meets his skin, his head lolling backward as the aggressive raven sets it against her small shoulder. Carefully, she lifts Ichigo into her capable arms and turns away. Nemu steps toward her, remembering Kurotsuchi’s order to take Ichigo to him.  
“Um…”  
“I’ll be taking him to Lady Yorouchi,” Soi-Fon says icily with barely a glance backward. “If Kurosutchi-Taicho has a problem with that, tell him Ichigo is Kisuke’s student and therefore his responsibility.”  
“But…”  
“End of story,” she growls. “Lady Yorouchi will deal with Kurosutchi-Taicho should he feel the need to go over So-Taicho’s head.”  
“So-Taicho?”  
“That’s what I said. When Kurosaki went home after the war, So-Taicho decided Kisuke Urahara will be in charge of anything to do with him. Since he’s a Visored and Kisuke is the only one who really knows anything about them, Kurosaki’s care is best in that annoying blonde psycho’s hands. Thankfully, Lady Yorouchi is second in command when dealing with Kurosaki’s care.”  
She begins to walk off, Ichigo lying limp in her surprisingly strong arms, and Nemu looks to the ground sadly. She’ll be punished for failing Kurotsuchi, though she can’t help but feel relief to So-Taicho for his quick thinking.  
Ichigo wakes within a familiar room, a brief moment of relief and hope flitting by as he realizes that Kisuke has always been more than willing to help him out. Unfortunately, it’s dashed when Soi-Fon slides open the door to his room. Yorouchi is beside her, a large grin on her features that Ichigo instinctively knows isn’t good.  
“Well, well,” she states teasingly. “If our little future mommy isn’t awake. Good morning, future mommy!”  
“… I hate you,” Ichigo growls.  
“I would suggest you behave, Kurosaki,” Soi-Fon smirks meanly. “We’ll be your teachers when it comes to matters of childbirth and rearing.”  
Ichigo’s amber eyes go wide; his brow twitching at the mere thought of these two teaching him anything. The twin Cheshire grins they watch him with are enough to send him sprinting for the door, however he’s painfully aware that since Nemu was the one that took him… Kurotsuchi is looking to study him. With a huff of relent, Ichigo settles for crossing his arms and sulking. Not two seconds later, Kisuke Urahara strolls in with a large grin on his face. It’s a mixture of childish joy and sadistic nature, rattling Ichigo even further. He’s going to have a hard enough time dealing with Yorouchi and Soi-Fon; he can’t imagine having to deal with Kisuke on top of that!  
“Awake I see,” he smiles. “Good! I have many questions I’d like… answered.”  
At the last word, he falters and his eyes drop to the collar around Ichigo’s neck. Curiosity and sly mischief settle in those gray-blue eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips before he grins once more. the vibrant haired teen knows this man very well by now, so he realizes Kisuke knows something about this collar… just as he realizes he’s not about to share it.  
“Tell me, Kurosaki,” he begins again. “What happened? I won’t mind if you don’t leave out any details, you know.”  
“Me either!” Yorouchi states excitedly.  
“Kurosutchi caught me off guard when I was going to that stupid meeting,” Ichigo grumbles. “He cut off my reiatsu, stole my Zanpakto, and dropped me off in the middle of Hueco Mundo. I was poisoned by one of the plants there when he tossed me through the portal, but Grimmjow found me and saved me. He kept me locked up there as his mate… and then let me go.”  
“You’re his mate, but he let you go,” Yorouchi deadpans. “Wait… isn’t he a feline type?”  
“Uh… yeah, I do believe he is. Why?”  
“Ichigo, I’m a feline,” she points out. “I can honestly tell you right up front, that if I were to find a mate there’s no way in hell I’d let them go. Felines are very territorial and possessive; they don’t like other people too close to what they consider theirs.”  
“I’m telling you, we weren’t getting along so he opened a Gargantua and told me to choose whether I’m staying with him or leaving,” the orangette says crossly.  
“Oh!” she remarks a bit drawn on in enlightenment. “That’s a whole different thing entirely. If he gave you a choice that means he’s either planning something, or he never expected you to leave in the first place. He was probably just trying to make you feel in control so you’d stop being temperamental.”  
Ichigo frowns at that, the thought having never crossed his mind. Just as he’s beginning to doubt his whole relationship with Grimmjow, or whatever the teal haired Arrancar considered one, Shinji rushes through the door with Kensei and Hiyori.  
“Sorry we’re late!” he calls. “Kensei and Mashiro got in a fight and it took everyone to pull them apart once they pulled on their masks. So, Ichigo… how was your trip?”  
“I’m getting this strange feeling you all knew this was going to happen to me,” the teen growls out furiously. “Please tell me that’s not the case, because I’ll be extremely pissed if it is.”  
“Well… Kurosutchi came by asking questions about Hollows and stuff,” he muses. “You came up, but it wasn’t anything that could tip us off. I had no idea he was planning on using you for a guinea pig.”  
“Kisuke said you were caught by Grimmjow last he heard,” Hiyori states. “He’s an alpha, right? Did he mark you?”  
“He not only marked me… he impregnated me,” Ichigo mumbles sadly. “He took me to Szayel just to be sure. When that pink haired scientist told him… Grimmjow… told him to destroy it.”  
There’s silence for a moment, Ichigo’s arm unconsciously wrapping around his abdomen as he clenches the blanket with his free hand. He’s still baffled at the thought the Arrancar would say something like that, not even caring if Ichigo wanted it.  
“It was for the best,” Hiyori says in her best soothing tone. “The odds you would’ve successfully carried it aren’t with you, Ichigo.”  
“Szayel said they were very good, so I told Grimmjow I wouldn’t let him destroy it,” he informs quietly. “He was just using me anyway; he could easily have found another mate should anything happen to me.”  
“Ichigo, is that what he gave you to wear?” Shinji inquires thoughtfully.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“It covers a lot of skin,” he muses. “So… he took you for his mate, obviously didn’t abuse you considering your lack of injury, covered you more than need be, and opted to destroy the cub in you?”  
“… Uh… yeah.”  
The blonde hums to himself, glancing over at the other two that arrived with him. Both are frowning, each obviously having the same thought between them. After a long moment of silent communication, they turn back to the group and change the subject.  
“I hate to tell you this, Ichigo, but… no one will know how to care for you in this condition,” Shinji sighs. “The Visoreds have never had the misfor… I mean… they’ve never had children. All the Shinigami that have gotten pregnant by Hollows have basically been sentenced to death, as well. There isn’t anyone with the knowledge needed for this… except a Hollow or Arrancar.”  
“I told Soi-Fon to take me back,” Ichigo glowers. “But they sedated me instead!”  
“Why would you want to go back after we finally got you away?” Soi-Fon huffs. “Do you know how difficult it was to get you back here?”  
“Grimmjow… he wasn’t that bad… I mean… he was a total asshole, but he took good care of me,” Ichigo attempts to explain. “He never hurt me, he always said he would but he never did. He always seemed so confused all the time, so he acted in anger through words when he did. My inner Hollow told me… stuff… and I just want to go back to Grimmjow.”  
“Your inner Hollow told you stuff,” she scoffs skeptically. “That’s a great reason to walk back into enemy territory. Can’t you see it’s trying to control you?”  
“… It’s mating season,” Ichigo sighs. “Shiro, my inner Hollow, said that Hollows aren’t the only ones affected by it. Shinigami, Visoreds, and humans are also affected by it.”  
“Ridiculous,” the raven haired woman mutters.  
“Actually, he’s right,” Kensei replies. “I’m standing so far away because his scent is extremely powerful. Humans won’t be able to shake the need to mate like we can… Shinigami probably won’t either. We can tell he has a mate, how powerful that mate is, and how aggressive they’ll be. The reiatsu that marks him sends out a message to our own, effectively keeping us from taking his beta.”  
“Is that so?” Kisuke smiles in fascination. “How interesting!”  
Ichigo is getting tired of all this conversation, his doubts stirring and his mind stressing out with all this new information. The more he takes in, the more aggravated he gets and the more tired it makes him. Yorouchi notices this, frowning at the weariness piling up within his eyes.  
“Okay, I think that’s enough for today,” she smiles. “Our future mommy needs to rest.”  
“But…”  
“Now!”  
With wary eyes, the group leaves and Soi-Fon takes up a seat in the corner. She doesn’t trust Kurosutchi, knowing the other will stop at nothing to spirit Ichigo away. Yorouchi sits on the floor beside the cot Ichigo lays on, the orangette turning his back to them to find sleep quickly. When he’s been lying without that blissful escape for a few minutes, he huffs and turns back around.  
“Yorouchi… Is it wrong for me to want to be with Grimmjow?” he wonders quietly.  
“I don’t think so,” she smiles. “He’s your kind technically; it should be natural for you to want to be with him… it’s just like being with a Visored for you.”  
“Don’t tell him that, Lady Yorouchi!” Soi-Fon gasps. “He suffering from Stockholm syndrome don’t encourage it!”  
“I’m not,” Ichigo frowns. “I… I’ve liked him for a long while... since the beginning of the war, when I first saw him. I wanted to keep fighting him so I could see him.”  
“That’s just your imagination trying to justify your feelings,” she waves off. “You need to accept the facts… he took advantage of you, raped you when you were paralyzed, treated you as nothing more than an object meant for his own pleasure, and tossed you when you got unruly. He doesn’t care about you; he’s just like any other man in Hueco Mundo… a violent asshole.”  
“Soi-Fon is sexist, don’t listen to her,” Yorouchi states with a glare toward the smaller female. “I’m sure whatever he did he had a reason for it.”  
Ichigo nods, but it’s not a convincing one. He turns on his side and stares at the wall, infuriated his increasingly erratic hormones are asking for tears when he really just wants to punch someone… like Grimmjow. With a sigh, he shuts his eyes and goes for the next best thing.  
“Shiro!” he yells within his inner world.  
“Hey, aibou! I was wonderin’ when ya were gonna get here!”  
It takes two seconds, the orangette’s speed far from decreased within this place, and Shiro is tumbling head over heels from the punch. The white demon sits up and rubs his jaw, glaring at the pacing orangette before shrugging off the hit. Ichigo is Grimmjow’s now, even Shiro isn’t unaffected by the reiatsu streaming through his aibou’s system.  
“Feel better?” he growls.  
“Actually, I kind of do,” Ichigo replies a bit relieved. “I’m sorry for hitting you so hard. I expected you to attack afterward… why didn’t you?”  
“See that?” Shiro asks pointing upward. “That wall a aqua weavin’ through the clouds? An' how the constant day turned ta night? That’s Grimm-kitty’s reiatsu, the stuff that marked ya. If I hurt ya, it’ll hurt me.”  
“But… you’re a part of me.”  
“Not in here I ain’t. In here I’m jus’ another person… or Hollow, considerin’. His reiatsu lashes out at any and all challengers… includin’ me,” the pale copy sighs in frustration. “Only, I get it worse since this place is closest ta the pure stuff. Those outside here get a diluted lash, since it has ta go through yer body first.”  
Ichigo hums at that, watching the aqua streaks twist and turn through the sky like an aurora borealis. It’s actually quite beautiful, the gently glowing wall of light, and Ichigo can’t say he doesn’t like it there. After a bit, he sits down beside his Hollow, the other scooting away a bit to make certain the lights of aqua don’t get feisty.  
“Am I just thinking I like him?” Ichigo murmurs after a moment. “Soi-Fon says I’m suffering from Stockholm syndrome.”  
“Shinigami are dumbasses,” he snorts. “A mark don’t take unless the beta feels somethin’ fer the alpha to begin wit, same as an alpha won’ mark a beta unless he feels somethin’ more than lust.”  
“What?”  
“Sex is easy ta get when around Hollows livin’ off base instinct,” the pale copy remarks with a roll of his eyes. “Potential mates very rarely come ‘round. When they do, alphas jump on ‘em.”  
Ichigo can only stare, his mouth gaping in shock at the news. This could be a serious revelation.


	8. Chapter 8

The orangette blinks a few times, trying to digest all this knowledge before doubt begins to nag at him. It takes a few moments, Shiro waiting every so patiently for his aibou to shake himself from his stupor. He doesn’t blame Ichigo, to realize that an enemy that shouldn’t have emotions has very strong ones for you… that’s nearly call for a mental meltdown. Finally, he grins when Ichigo shakes his head.   
“Grimmjow had to feel something for me in order to mark me? Does it have to be love?”  
“No, not by Hollow standards. The need ta dominate is a big one, sometimes it’s the desire ta have sex wit just a single bedmate.”  
“So… He could feel absolutely nothing for me.”  
“That’s not true, he’ll feel somethin’… just not anythin’ ya want him ta.”  
“Oh, that makes me feel so much better!” the orangette snaps.  
“Calm down, I’m just messin’ wit ya,” Shiro grins widely. “He likes ya; he’s just too stupid ta notice yet. Maybe he’ll figure it out while you’re away.”  
“… He wanted me to leave, didn’t he?” Ichigo scowls. “He wants the Shinigami to kill my baby.”  
Shiro is quiet, as there isn’t anything he can say. He knows how Grimmjow would think on that subject, especially since that’s the way he would think himself. He had already planned to force termination should he feel the slightest negative reaction within his aibou’s body, so he can’t really say much for Grimmjow’s own actions. When it comes to mating, the mates are far more valuable to an Alpha than the child… especially when the chances are good neither will make it.  
“Would you have?” Ichigo asks bitterly as though he can read the other’s mind.  
“Don’ ask me that,” Shiro sighs.  
“You would’ve!”  
“Ichi, ya gotta understand the Alpha’s side. Potential mates don’ come ‘round often, if ever! By the off chance they do, they’re worth more ta us than little brats we’ll most likely abandon should we hafta care fer ‘em ourselves.”  
“That’s just…”  
“Monstrous?” Shiro offers with a growl. “Who the hell do ya think yer talkin’ ta? I live off Hollow instincts, Ichi. The only difference is sex fuckin’ takes precedence over breedin’ when ya live so long.”  
Ichigo sighs and lies back on the cool glass of the building, watching the clouds pass them by overhead as he thinks. Even thinking about trying to unravel Grimmjow’s brain is giving him a headache, his stomach swirling with nausea and a strange feeling of unease settling upon his shoulders. With a deep frown, he gets up and disappears. Shiro looks after him, yet doesn’t move… things are about to get bloody in the real world and he’s got the perfect seat to watch! He looks down into the glass of the building, seeing everything Ichigo sees.  
When Ichigo wakes, he’s staring at the ceiling of his room in Kisuke’s shop. He can hear distant arguing, the negative vibes stirring the sickness in his stomach even more. Carefully, trying his hardest not to lose what little food he’s managed to choke down, he meanders toward the voices. He can make out Yorouchi’s angered tone as well as Soi-Fon’s, yet Kisuke’s is always calm and even… though it’s now strained with a tightness that radiates his dislike. Kurotsuchi’s irritating voice fills the room, Ichigo’s nausea shooting up to unbearable levels.  
“So-Taicho has already given me my orders,” Kisuke remarks with a tight smile. “Ichigo is my student and Isshin only trusts me with him anyway… You remember how difficult that man is to deal with; do you really want him knocking down your door because you’ve used his only son as an experiment?”  
“… Still,” Kurotsuchi begins nervously. “I’ve been monitoring him throughout this whole ordeal very carefully! I should be caring for him in his weakened state of pregnancy.”  
“By all rights, Unohana should,” Soi-Fon snaps. “She’s the medic, not you! Thankfully, Tessai is just as skilled with medicine as she is! Ichigo is safer here!”  
Ichigo stumbles into the room, his skin holding a strange green tint as he leans heavily against the doorway. Everyone quiets and turns to stare at him, the orangette looking horrible compared to his usually bright and scowling self. There are dark circles beneath his eyes, his skin is pale and greenish with his sick stomach, and his orange locks and amber eyes seem duller.  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbles. “I threw up in your hallway.”  
“That’s fine, Ichigo,” Kisuke smiles. “Yorouchi will clean it later.”  
“I don’t know where you’ve been these last centuries,” Yorouchi frowns. “But I do not clean! Especially puke!”  
“I’ll do it,” Ichigo states.  
“No, no,” the blonde shopkeeper assures. “I want you to go see Tessai, okay? You’re not looking very good and I’m starting to worry. You’re going to take it easy for now.”  
“Come on, Ichigo!” the exotic feline grins. “Let’s draw you a nice hot bubble bath!”  
“… I’m a guy, why would I want to take a bubble bath when I can take a shower faster?” Ichigo scowls weakly.  
“If you take a shower, you’re likely to slip and kill yourself,” Soi-Fon offers up. “Just be happy with the bath, you can soak and relax! You definitely need it; you look like shit warmed over.”  
“… Gee, thanks. I do so love your more caring side.”  
Yorouchi snickers, sending a pointed look to Soi-Fon so she’ll go retrieve Tessai from outside. She does just that as the purple haired female leads Ichigo to the bathroom, wrinkling her nose as they pass his puddle of puke on the way. Once they’re safely in the bathroom, she turns on the water and pours in some lavender bubble bath… a lot of it! She checks Ichigo over as they wait, the other almost half asleep on his feet as he leans on the sink.  
“Let me help you, Ichigo,” she says more softly than he’s ever heard. “I know you’ve got your pride, but you’re really not looking good. I’ll stay in here and make sure you don’t accidentally drown.”  
“But…”  
“Ichigo, I’m not going to ask again. The first time was for the benefit of your pride, but after that I’m just gonna force you to do what I want,” she warns with hard golden eyes. “Which do you think will be a bigger blow? Giving in reluctantly, or getting your ass kicked by a girl?”  
“… Fine,” he sighs. “Just… give me a minute to collect myself. I’m a bit dizzy right now; I need to straighten my head before getting in the bath.”  
“Okay, I’ll give you a couple minutes.”  
She walks out of the bathroom, leaving Ichigo to hang his head and close his eyes. He wasn’t kidding when he said he was dizzy, however he did blow it off as less than it really is. The truth is, he’s only a few seconds from passing out and there’s a pain throbbing in his head… and a slight pain in his abdomen. He looks into the mirror, worry in his lackluster pools of amber, and he gasps at what he sees. He looks like a sickly ghost, no longer like the proud and glowing hero he was so many times before… it’s like he’s a shell of his former self and his skin is getting so pale he’s reminded of the Hollow skin he sported as a Vasto Lorde during the war. Ichigo forces back the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, he’s too strong to break down and cry like that now… especially after everything he went through during the war. Yorouchi comes back in a few minutes later, as promised, and Soi-Fon is in tow. Ichigo glares at Yorouchi for the added company, yet settles for sulking as they shut the door and carefully help him disrobe before getting in the tub.  
“Tessai said he’ll check you over once you’re finished,” Soi-Fon informs in a mumble. “He wants you to relax as much as possible; he said your sickness might be caused by stress and nerves.”  
Ichigo nods numbly, one arm lying tightly against his abdomen beneath the bubbles now that they can’t see. He doesn’t know why, but something doesn’t feel… normal. It’s almost like his whole body is being pushed around too quickly for its liking.  
“Are you okay, Ichigo?” Yorouchi wonders.  
“I’m f-fine,” he answers. “Just… my stomach hurts.”  
“What part of ‘could be fatal’ didn’t get through your head?” Soi-Fon snaps. “If you’re hurting that’s a good sign something is wrong!”  
“It’s not like that,” Ichigo mutters. “It’s like… really bad cramps. And I have a headache, but that’s nothing new… Shiro is a headache after all.”  
*Awe, that ain’t nice, aibou! * the copy whines within his head.  
“I should be fine until after my bath, okay?”  
The two relent, yet keep vigilant eyes on him as he lies back in the tub. The bubble bath is surprisingly relaxing, although he could’ve done without the flowery smell surrounding him. The collar around his neck is surprisingly warm, whereas in Hueco Mundo it was too cold, and he almost falls asleep to the soft whirring sound of the camera he still isn’t aware of.  
Grimmjow watches with Szayel in Los Noches, his pacing irritating the arrogant scientist to no end. The teal haired Espada was doing just fine up until Ichigo got sick, his keen eyes picking up the hints of blood within the bile. After that it was all downhill… the conversation of moving Ichigo to Seireitei, the two women bathing him, and the complete loss of the vibrant orangette they were used to seeing in their world. Grimmjow is second guessing his decision, his more possessive and overprotective instincts demanding he go rescue his mate from the Shinigami. Unfortunately, he’ll be in the exact same boat he was in before. Ichigo won’t feel appreciated, he’ll act out, and he’ll refuse to allow Grimmjow to save his life by destroying the seed he carries.  
“Why does he have to be so fucking complicated!” he roars.  
“He’s your mate,” Szayel scoffs. “He has to be in order to attract you.”  
“He’s a fucking pain in my ass!”  
“You’re just worried about him, that’s natural for overbearing alphas like yourself. If you’re not around to protect him, he’ll get killed or hurt,” he waves off. “Heaven forbid we betas actually develop the ability to take care of ourselves.”  
“He’s pregnant, Szayel! Shinigami can’t live through that with a Hollow!”  
“Yes, but you’re not a Hollow and he’s not a Shinigami,” the pink haired male points out. “I think I’ve already gone through this before, you know I hate repeating myself.”  
“I’m not taking any chances!”  
The willowy male rolls his golden eyes as Grimmjow storms out of the lab, keeping his attention on the screen as requested before Ichigo was sent on his way. He’s surprised Grimmjow would think to ask him to plug into the collar around the other’s neck; however he’s almost positive Ulquiorra is behind it. The other has been fascinated with the prospect of gaining emotion through their Shinigami half, encouraging it whenever possible… especially with Grimmjow. After they started feeling, they wove their shaky alliance into more of a dysfunctional family and Ulquiorra has grown to see the teal haired Espada as a close friend. Szayel has simply enjoyed watching everything unfold within the walls of Los Noches, it’s been most entertaining.  
Ulquiorra is in the dining hall with the others, minus Szayel, when Grimmjow hurries in. His face is twisted in a panic the raven has never seen on the Sexta’s face before. He automatically knows it has something to do with Ichigo, the orangette being the only one that can make the Sexta act so uncharacteristically.  
“What happened to Ichigo?” he wonders.  
“He’s not looking good,” he murmurs as he sits down. “He looks fucking awful! I can’t believe I let you talk me into letting him leave for a bit… I have to go get him.”  
“Grimmjow, nothing bad is going to happen to him,” Ulquiorra sighs. “He’s a strong warrior; this isn’t going to get him down. You remember how Nelliel was during her pregnancy, right?”  
Grimmjow shivers in fear, the last few months of Nelliel totting around that evil little baby shark of hers and Hallibel’s burned within his mind. During her pregnancy no one wanted to go near her, that infamous power of the third Espada rearing its ugly head on more occasions that he’d like to remember. He can still feel the pain from her violent outburst against him when he told her she looked a little heavier… he was under Szayel’s medical care for three weeks.  
“Ichigo’s not like her.”  
“The hell he’s not,” Nnoitra snorts. “He’s a bitch just like Nell and Hall, ain’t no getting around it. Your mate ain’t some sweet little pussy; they can’t swing a Zanpakto like he can.”  
“You didn’t see him, Nnoi! He looks so… dead.”  
“Oh!” Nelliel gasps. “He must just be adjusting to the growth rate of the cub.”  
“… What?”  
“You know! The birthrate of the baby… how fast it grows inside you?”  
“They’re alphas, Nell,” Hallibel murmurs. “They’re idiots in this category… well… in all categories, but this one in particular.”  
“Oh, right,” she chirps. “Well, depending on the species of Hollow… or Arrancar in our case… the babies grow at different rates. If the mommy is a different species than the daddy, their bodies have to get used to the growth rate before they’re damaged. It takes a couple days, but if he’s in this stage he’ll be fine.”  
“You mean… he won’t die?” Grimmjow asks hesitantly.  
“No, he’ll be fine. The health of the baby will depend on how healthy Ichi stays from this point on… and how his environment affects him. Stress is very bad for a growing cub and even worse for the mommy.”  
“Yeah, and everyone around them,” Stark sighs. “I don’t regret offering to have a cub with Hall and Nell through Szayel’s little experiment, but I wish it didn’t make Nell so aggressive. She and Hall were almost the death of me!”  
“At least Szayel managed to apply all our genetics and not just yours and Nell’s,” Hallibel scoffs. “Thankfully, Kai took after me.”  
Grimmjow shuts out the rest of the conversation, his emotions already warring within him. He’s going to be a father, this cub is going to live, and Ichigo is in danger now. He has to get his mate back so he can protect him. Ulquiorra seems to realize what he’s thinking, frowning before standing and grasping the other’s shoulder firmly.  
“Grimmjow, Ichigo will be fine. This place is foreign to him, our ways stress him out far more than necessary… he needs to stay in his world now.”  
“… Yeah… you’re probably right,” he sighs reluctantly.  
“Just keep monitoring him with Szayel, okay? If something should happen, I’ll help you retrieve him myself.”  
“Yeah, okay.”  
Ichigo is lying in bed again, staring at the ceiling blankly and cursing Grimmjow within his mind rather creatively for making him so sick. Tessai checked him over two days ago and was rather shocked to see the babies… yes, more than one… forming much faster than normal. The Sexta did a number on him, knocking him up with triplets and leaving him in a rapidly progressing pregnancy of three months. He’s beginning to gain an extreme hatred of large felines.  
“Ichigo, you’re friends and family are here to see you again,” Soi-Fon announces.  
“No,” the orangette mutters. “I don’t want them to see me like this.”  
“For the love of… you’re not terminally ill, Kurosaki! You’re just pregnant!” she snaps irritably. “Stop mopping about like you’re on your last leg and be happy! You’re going to be a mother, you should be thrilled!”  
“I am thrilled!” Ichigo growls back. “But I’m fucking pissed at Grimmjow! He left me here! I’m pregnant with his fucking triplets and he left me here!”  
“You’re not still on about that filthy Hollow, are you?”  
“I can’t help it Soi-Fon, he’s my mate.”  
“Seriously, you need to forget about him. He did what he set out to do and now he’s done with you,” she huffs. “End of story. He’s not coming back; those kids are all you’ll have left to remember him by. Now, I’m letting them in to see you whether you want them to or not.”  
Her words hurt, driving a metal stake straight into the heart of all the teen’s former doubts. He gets up slowly, still unused to the rate at which his children are forcing their growth, and heads into the bathroom to lock everyone out. He doesn’t want anyone to see him looking so weak and pathetic, he doesn’t want them to ask questions about what happened and how it happened, and he especially doesn’t want to talk about Grimmjow anymore. He’s locking the door just as everyone is heading into the room.  
“I’m sorry, he’s been moody lately,” Soi-Fon frowns. “He locks himself in the bathroom when he doesn’t want to talk.”  
“That’s exactly what his mother did!” Isshin grins. “Ah, so much like my dear Masaki! My beautiful boy is finally making me a grandfather! I’m so happy I could burst.”  
Soi-Fon looks away, her features twisted in guilt and a hint of sadness. Isshin has known her long enough to read her hidden emotions by now, frowning and turning a scary serious as he eyes her suspiciously.  
“You’re not telling me something.”  
“… The father is an Arrancar,” she mumbles. “Kurosutchi is at fault.”  
Everyone is quiet for a long time, gazes drifting and gauging as they all search for some sort of indication this is a joke. After finding none, they wait a while longer for someone to say something. Uryu is the first to dare it, eyes sharp and filled with anger.  
“Is he okay?” he asks. “What happened?”  
“Kurosutchi wanted to observe Hollow and Arrancar mating rituals,” she sighs. “Ichigo was far superior to them all, so Yamamoto-So-Taicho allowed it on the condition Ichigo agreed and didn’t get hurt. Kurosutchi set everything so Ichigo was helpless and didn’t even ask about his participation, watching everything that happened from a camera collar that also suppressed his reiatsu… we didn’t realize he was a beta, nor did we realize what was going on. We found out the day he was taken.”  
“How is Ichigo taking everything?” Isshin wonders calmly.  
“He wants to go back to Grimmjow, his mate. He’s just suffering from Stockholm syndrome, he’ll get over it.”  
“What if he doesn’t?” Karin frowns. “What if he really does love this Grimmjow guy? You’re keeping him away from the one he loves for your own selfish purposes!”  
“He couldn’t possibly love that heartless Hollow!”  
“Ichi-nii talks in his sleep and I don’t sleep well at night,” she shrugs. “I didn’t know who Grimmjow was, but he dreamed about him a lot. I thought about asking him once, but he looked so sad when I mentioned the name that I dropped it quickly. I think he’s in love with him.”  
“Nonsense.”  
“She’s right,” Yuzu states snappishly. “Ichi-nii is our big brother, we know him better than anyone when it comes to his emotions! Ichi-nii is in love with that Grimmjow guy, so stop torturing him! You can’t help who you fall in love with!”  
“I don’t care who my son loves,” Isshin cuts in before Soi-Fon gets the chance. “He’s my son, that is my future grandchild, and I will always be there for Ichigo. Now, move.”  
She can say nothing more as he moves toward the bathroom to speak to his son.


	9. Chapter 9

It takes a long while, over half an hour, to coax Ichigo from the bathroom. When he finally does come out, relenting to his father’s more serious negotiations, everyone has to bite hard on the gasps that want to surface. Their vibrant ball of fire and fight is now so pale he could almost pass as his inner Hollow, with a few differences of course. Orihime smiles brightly at him, moving forward and hugging him with his twin sisters.  
“We missed you, Ichigo,” she states. “It feels like forever since we saw you!”  
“We know you’re a busy Shinigami, Ichigo,” Karin reprimands. “But would it kill you to leave us a warning when you leave us with Kon? You know I hate that stupid little stuffed lion!”  
“I’m sorry, Karin, it was sort of last minute.”  
“Ichi, is the baby a girl? Do you know?” Yuzu wonders excitedly. “I can’t wait to be an aunt! I’ll teach her to cook and play with her all the time!”  
“Forget that, it’s a boy and I’m gonna teach him soccer and other sports and how to kick ass!” Karin grins cockily.  
“… They’re triplets,” Ichigo mumbles. “They growing rather fast, but I don’t know their genders yet. I’m sure I should know by the end of the month… or next month.”  
“Triplets? But Masaki only had twins in her family,” Isshin mumbles in confusion.  
“Grimmjow is a feline type,” Kisuke provides from the door. “Since he’s a feline and he’s the alpha, Ichigo will adhere to feline rules.”  
Chad and Uryu, the two quietest within the room say nothing. Both lost within their own musings about everything that’s happened. Grimmjow never struck them as the type to let his possessions go and, as much as Ichigo may not like it, that’s exactly what he would be to the other. Mates are a possession to an animal, especially those that don’t like to share.  
“Ichigo, Tessai would like to check you over again,” the blonde shopkeeper smiles. “Just to make sure everything is going well.”  
“Okay.”  
Ichigo is silently fuming inside at the sound of the soft whirring his collar makes, knowing now from Soi-Fon that his humiliation was on screen for everyone to enjoy. He didn’t bring it up, as he’s not quite sure how to take something like that… but he’ll be breaking something later… preferably bone. Tessai is sitting with Yorouchi at the low tea table, a pile of cushions set along the wall just for the pregnant male. That was courtesy of Yorouchi, the female overjoyed to provide for a mother-to-be since she’s likely to be kidnapping the triplets at any given time in the future.  
“Are you well?” the large man asks.  
“I think so,” Ichigo offers. “Just a little sick to my stomach, but I’m doing okay other than that.”  
“Good. I made you tea, it’ll settle your stomach,” Tessai states. “You drink that and I’ll make sure everything is in order.”  
“And I’ll drink some sake!” Yorouchi cheers. “Oh! And I’ll drink one for you, too, since you can’t.”  
She laughs to herself, watching as Tessai runs his reiatsu-coated hands over Ichigo’s stomach. He hums in thought, the orangette drinking down his tea as quickly as possible without burning his mouth, and then the man backs away.  
“They’re most definitely growing quickly,” he sighs. “I’m worried about how that’ll affect your overall health, I don’t know if your body can adjust correctly.”  
“I’ll be fine,” the teen states in determination. “I won’t let you kill them.”  
“Don’t be stupid, we’d never do that, idiot!” Yorouchi scoffs. “Drink some more tea.”  
“I just meant you’ll have to be monitored more closely,” Tessai explains. “I think you would do best in the care of the Visoreds… or at least with one here at all times. They’ll notice how your Hollow form is adjusting far better than we will.”  
“Okay… Can I go home?”  
“That wouldn’t be wise, Ichigo,” Yorouchi frowns. “Imagine what’ll happen when you can’t hide the fact you’re preggers anymore. You’ll be on every tabloid and talk show around the world! Talk about stress.”  
“I don’t want to be trapped inside for three months!”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll find a way to sneak you out every now and then,” she waves off. “In the meantime, I’ll call Shinji and have him come over to keep you company… after this drink!”  
He watches her down the rest of the bottle, sighing happily before getting up to call the blonde Visored. He honestly doesn’t know how she does it, but sometimes he worries that alcohol has affected her brain on irreparable levels.  
In Los Noches, Grimmjow is growling low as Szayel keeps a large amount of distance between them. At the thought of those Visoreds crowding around his mate the Sexta immediately lost it, his reiatsu laying heavily upon the shoulders of those in Los Noches in his anger. Nelliel and Hallibel enter in a fit, a small baby bundled in a pack placed where Hallibel’s sword normally is bawling in fear and pain.  
“Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!” she screams. “Kai is only a few months old! If you don’t calm your ass down, I’ll kick the shit out of it!”  
“… Huh?” the Sexta asks a bit startled.  
“Grimmy, you’re gonna end up killing little Kai!” Nell growls. “Need I remind you just how attached we are to our bundle of joy?”  
He flinches at the growled out comment, shaking his head quickly while reigning in his reiatsu tightly. Once finished, the baby quiets almost immediately and both females sigh in relief. Hallibel hits Grimmjow over the head harshly to leave a reminder, Nelliel kneeing him in the gut for good measure, and the abused feline Espada is left to watch the baby as they leave. Kai is a small thing, his tuft of hair Hallibel’s blonde and his skin her darker tone. Grimmjow knows the little brat is in a lazy stage given by Stark, yet he’ll get stuck in Nell’s childish stage far longer… he just knows this runt will be a trouble maker. After all, he’s already gotten Grimmjow in a ton of trouble and he can’t even walk yet!  
“It was your own fault,” Szayel scolds. “I warned you, but you didn’t listen to me.”  
“Shut up,” he grumbles. “I’m going to get Ichi, I’m sick of him being away from me.”  
“Do you really believe that’s the best solution?” he scoffs. “Remember his time here? I don’t think he’ll ever appreciate this place, Grimmjow.”  
“… I need my mate, Szayel. I need him with me.”  
“And Ichigo needs peace right now. Besides, weren’t you the one that wanted those cubs killed off before you dragged him back kicking and screaming?”  
“… They’re not going to,” he growls. “And it’s already too late. I’d rather he be with me than those Visoreds.”  
“Grimmjow, Ichigo is very confused right now,” the pink haired scientist attempts. “He needs time to think and come to terms with what’s going on. Right now, the Shinigami are trying to get him to think he’s imagining the fact there’s any type of relationship between him and you. Ichigo needs to figure out himself what’s going on, and then he’ll come back on his own.”  
“But…”  
“You love him don’t you?”  
“I don’t know! What the hell is love supposed to feel like anyway?” the frustrated Sexta snarls.  
“Oh, go talk to Ulquiorra; you’re getting on my nerves.”  
The Sexta growls angrily, yet stomps off anyway. Szayel shakes his head, knowing things are only going to get worse as long as Ichigo isn’t around to calm his alpha. The teal haired male makes a bee-line for Ulquiorra, the raven one of the only ones patient enough to just let him fume until he gets everything off his chest. When he finds him Ulquiorra is snoozing on his couch with a book dangling from the hand near the floor, so he slams the door shut and startles the fourth Espada awake.  
“I do hope you have a good reason for that,” Ulquiorra sighs.  
“I need someone to talk to and Szayel told me to come here since I was getting on his nerves,” Grimmjow frowns.  
“Nelliel would talk to you…”  
“Oh she did, with her knee in my gut! She’s pissed because I lashed out with my reiatsu and scared baby Kai.”  
“Ah… I see. Very well,” he mumbles. “Have a seat.”  
Grimmjow sits down and runs his hands through his hair restlessly. Ulquiorra waits quietly, rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning. Finally, after he’s about ready to nod off again, Grimmjow heaves a sigh the raven has learned by now to take as his beginning.  
“Ichigo is too far along to destroy the cub,” he mutters. “I guess he’s having three.”  
“Oh… I’m very sorry, Grimmjow,” the fourth Espada remarks in surprise. “I thought for sure they’d get rid of it.”  
“It’s okay, I guess. Nelliel told me he’s going through the change that comes after the risky part,” he smiles humorlessly. “He should make it through just fine.”  
“Well that’s good!”  
“The Visoreds are taking over his care,” he growls. “I have to go get my mate back before they take him from me.”  
“Grimmjow, this environment isn’t good for Ichigo.”  
“I know that! But I can’t just leave him there without me to protect him!”  
“You can’t…”  
“He turned around, Ulquiorra! He turned around to come back to me when they stole him away!” the Sexta yells in distress. “He wasn’t going to leave; he chose to stay here with me.”  
“… Maybe you should find a way to go talk to him,” Ulquiorra offers. “You know… just sit down and try and map out some sort of plan. Maybe admit that you have very strong feelings for him.”  
“Fucking hell, Ulquiorra, I’m not gonna go all sappy on him!”  
“I hate to tell you this, Grimmjow… but that may be exactly what he’s looking for.”  
“Not happening,” he huffs. “But talking to him would be nice. I’ll… try to get alone with him long enough to have a… somewhat civil conversation.”  
“Somewhat civil? Grimmjow, he’s pregnant with your cubs!”  
“Oi! I didn’t say I wouldn’t be civil! This is Ichigo we’re talking about; I don’t think he was born with an ounce of civility in him! And that’s saying something, I’m the Hollow here!”  
“… True enough… Good luck with him.”  
Grimmjow grumbles to himself and heads back to Szayel’s lab, hoping to get a feel for the time in the human world. If it’s late enough, Ichigo will have an easier time sneaking out to see him… if he wants to see him, that is. He finds that night has fallen already, Ichigo’s lying in a room with a black cat curled up on some pillows beside his bed. Other than the little animal, there doesn’t appear to be anyone else within the room. With a satisfied nod, he opens a Gargantua and steps through.  
Ichigo is slumbering fitfully, the lack of his mate’s presence tearing into him painfully. A wave of reiatsu, barely there but so familiar it needles Ichigo’s skin, slips through the window and he’s sitting bolt upright at the slightest touch. His amber eyes are wide, searching the room to locate the owner of that reiatsu that’s now wrapping around him like a safety blanket. No one is in the room aside from Yorouchi and she’s out like a light from all the sake she ‘celebrated’ with, so Ichigo slips from his bed and carefully lifts himself over the windowsill. He makes tracks through the grass in his bare feet and sleeping pants, grumbling at the stones he steps on and holding back a yelp when he stubs his toe. Finally, he’s in the park just a few blocks from Kisuke’s shop and Grimmjow is standing near the swing set waiting.  
“Grimm!” Ichigo grins as he moves over quickly. “You came to get me!”  
“… I wanted to talk to you, Ichi,” he sighs.  
“Is it something bad? If it’s something bad, I think I would’ve rather you never come back,” Ichigo frowns. “I mean… why would you want to hurt me further?”  
“It’s nothing bad,” he snaps. “What the hell, do you think I have time to waste? If I was gonna drop your ass I never would’ve bothered! Okay, look… this isn’t starting out well.”  
“Let’s sit down, okay?”  
Ichigo sits on a swing and pushes himself restlessly with a foot firmly planted on the ground, so Grimmjow takes the one beside him. It’s a long while of taking in the cool night air dancing upon their skin, breathing the scent of the trees and dew upon the ground, and listening to each other’s calm breathing before someone says something.  
“I missed you,” Ichigo murmurs. “I don’t like being here without you.”  
“Yeah… Los Noches is kind of boring without you,” Grimmjow sighs.  
“Are you taking me back with you?” the orangette frowns.  
“… I don’t know. I’m here to talk all that shit out with you,” he mutters. “I want you to come back with me, but apparently that’s not a good environment for you and the cubs. Everyone wanted you to stay, you know? But you can’t really leave everything behind in this life to move on with me before you’re ready… What is it you want to do?”  
Ichigo stares at him in surprise, never having expected that question. Grimmjow is the alpha, he’s supposed to make these decisions and Ichigo doesn’t have a say. He can vaguely hear his inner-Hollow congratulating him on finally learning his place, the orangette sending a bolt of lightning Shiro’s way for agitating him.  
“You’re supposed to make the decisions… right?”  
“Fine time for you to start following the rules, Ichigo,” Grimmjow huffs. “If I were going to choose this myself, you’d already be locked away in Los Noches again. I’m asking you what it is you’d like to do about all this.”  
“… I want to stay with you,” Ichigo answers uncertainly. “But… I don’t want to leave here.”  
“I can’t stay here, Ichigo, the Shinigami will hunt me down.”  
“If I can find a way? If I figure it out, will you stay here and live with me?” Ichigo asks nervously.  
“… If you find a way, then I will.”  
Ichigo grins at that, moving off his swing and kneeling at Grimmjow’s feet to rest his head on the Espada’s lap. He can immediately sense this is where he belongs, with this alpha, and he purrs as the older male tousles his orange locks gently. Grimmjow stiffens a moment, looking up cautiously as he moves down to the ground with his mate. He could’ve sworn he felt a Shinigami nearby, yet it was only a flash of reiatsu and it’s gone now. The two sit on the sand of the playground together for a long time, Ichigo falling asleep in Grimmjow’s arms and the Espada cradling him with all the care a lover would. Within the darkness beneath the slide, glowing yellow eyes watch the two with a mixture of curiosity, caution, and happiness. Yorouchi knew something was off about the way Ichigo had been acting after the war, yet she never imagined guilt would’ve been eating away at him for almost killing his enemy… an enemy he was most definitely in love with at the time. With a large feline grin, she curls up in her cat form to watch the two. Obviously Grimmjow won’t be able to do much considering his attitude toward the Shinigami while he had Ichigo, so he’ll either have to leave the other or take him back to Hueco Mundo. She’s quite interested in which path he’ll take, though she’s always ready to snatch Ichigo away if he should choose the later. She’s all for the lovey-dovey romance that makes her retch, but she wants to be the first to spoil those kids, damn it!  
The moon is sinking lower in the sky, the horizon lightening bit by bit with pinks and oranges and reds, and Grimmjow realizes he has to let his mate go again. He can’t stay there or the Shinigami will catch him, but he won’t take Ichigo back with him after promising the orangette he’d stay here should he think of a way. With a forlorn sigh, he looks down on his mate and pulls him closer. He’d been sitting in that same spot for over an hour now, yet he still has no motivation to move. Carefully, he scoops Ichigo up and looks in the direction the smaller male came from. He’s not about to leave his pregnant mate outside in the wet grass to catch cold, so he’ll just have to be quick about getting him back where he came from. It’s still very early, so no one should be up and about yet. With a deep breath, he sonidos to the home Ichigo’s reiatsu originated from. No one is there so he calms his heartbeat just a bit at the realization before slipping in through the window Ichigo exited from. A black cat follows him in, mewling cutely before curling up on some pillows beside the bed, and Grimmjow lays Ichigo down gently before petting the furry black animal. Yorouchi purrs on the outside, but she’s sporting a major nosebleed on the inside with a huge self-satisfied grin.  
“You watch over him, you hear,” Grimmjow whispers with a scratch to her ear. “He’s really important to me… but don’t tell him that, he’ll get all mushy and rebellious and shit.”  
*Like he isn’t already, * she scoffs mentally.  
“Too bad you couldn’t talk,” Grimmjow thinks off handedly. “At least then you could tell him I said ‘keep out of trouble’.”  
Yorouchi purrs and meows with a playful bat to the other’s hand, her tail twitching to keep up her guise. Grimmjow chuckles richly, sending a shiver down her spine that certainly isn’t unpleasant, and then turns away to leave. One last look at his mate and Yorouchi can see the conflict and pain in his eyes, emotions he quickly brushes off in favor of strengthening his guard. Yorouchi follows him outside, rubbing against his legs in an effort to get a little more attention from the sexy feline. Hey, she's a cat, she’s not about to be picky about the attention she gets. The Espada indulges her once he gets back to the park, picking her up and holding her cradled in his arms as he sits down well away from the house. There are so many things racing through his mind, he just has to get them all out… good thing cats can’t talk.  
“I’m telling you kitty,” he sighs. “That Shinigami is fucking up my world. Things were so simple before he showed up, but now all these… feelings are jumbling around my head. They make my chest hurt, I don’t like them… but I want to keep him with me anyway. Do you happen to know what that is?”  
*It’s love, * Yorouchi thinks with a mewl. *How cute! He’s in love with Ichigo, too! I’m so gonna blackmail him! *  
“Well… I should get back before those fucking Shinigami catch me,” he grumbles. “I want to stay with Ichigo so bad, but… I just wish he never got involved with those pests, and then we could be together without having to worry about what they think. It’s not my fault I was in heat and Ichigo’s fucking hot, they should’ve never put him in Hueco Mundo like that to begin with! Why are they punishing us for something they caused?”  
*Good question, * the black cat purrs. *Probably because they’re idiots! *  
“… It doesn’t matter. Soon, they’ll have no choice but to give Ichigo back to me,” Grimmjow sighs sadly. “It’s either that… or he’ll die.”  
*WHAT! * Yorouchi gasps inwardly.  
“Time to go, little kitty,” he murmurs. “You can’t come with me, so go back and watch over Ichi for me, okay? I’ll be back soon… Ichigo can’t go much longer without seeing me often, so I’ll have to come back to keep him healthy. Remember, he’s very important to me, so you have to keep everyone away from him.”  
Yorouchi is wide-eyed as Grimmjow sets her down carefully and opens a Gargantua, sending one last small smile her way before walking through. She’s left alone in the park, aghast at the thought of Ichigo dying from something so simple and curious as to why he would. Shaking the thoughts aside, she hurries back to the orangette in hopes of at least getting a word in with Kisuke.


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo wakes feeling light as a feather, the remnants of Grimmjow’s reiatsu lying strong upon him as his own mingles with it. He doesn’t feel as sick as he did yesterday, which is strange in itself, yet he brushes it off in favor of getting some breakfast. For the first time since he got sick, he actually feels like he can hold something down. As he joins Urahara and company at the table, he notes how Yorouchi suddenly quiets and Kisuke gets a contemplative look in his eyes.  
“… What’s going on?” he wonders.  
“Oh, nothing to concern yourself with, Kurosaki-kun!” the blonde smiles behind his fan.  
“Which is normally code for ‘Ichigo’s life is about to be blown to bits in a fiery plane crash before it can even get the last wheel off the ground’,” the orangette scoffs. “Now, please tell me what the hell’s going on before I have to witness all the little people running around screaming as they go up in flames.”  
“My you have a very active imagination,” the shopkeeper mumbles with a ‘WTF’ look.  
“I talked to Grimmjow last night,” Yorouchi sighs. “Well… he talked to me. He thought I was a normal cat.”  
“Oh,” Ichigo murmurs with downcast eyes.  
“Ichigo, something really bad is going to happen to you if he’s not with you. You literally need his presence to survive now.”  
“No, he needs his reiatsu,” Kisuke frowns. “That doesn’t necessarily mean he needs Grimmjow himself.”  
Ichigo looks at them strangely, a frown of confusion gracing his lips as his head tilts to the side in feline curiosity. It’s a habit he picked up from Grimmjow, though he never actually realized it. He doesn’t like the sound of things right now, he loves Grimmjow and he wants to be with him. He knows it isn’t just some psychological illness that has him gaga over the feline Espada, he seriously loves him and has since the day he first saw him… What’s so wrong with wanting to be with the man he loves?  
“I love Grimmjow,” Ichigo murmurs. “I don’t want to be without him. I… I was going to ask you if maybe…”  
“Kisuke, is Ichigo up?” Rukia asks as she suddenly hurries in from the back. “Oh, good! Hey, Ichigo, So-Taicho sent me a message… they’re on their way!”  
“What! No!”  
“Don’t worry, you’re mine to care for,” Kisuke smiles. “They won’t take you from me, I promise.”  
Ichigo nods but the look in his amber eyes is still very wary, he’s not too sure if he should trust the Shinigami. Kisuke and Yorouchi, yeah, he’ll trust them… maybe even Soi-Fon since she seems to be answering to Yorouchi again… but not the Gotei 13. He sits down to get something in his stomach, just now realizing that he’s losing a bit of definition in his abs. With a slight frown, he runs his hand over his stomach and sighs.  
“Kurosaki,” Yamamoto greets. “I have come to apologize about what happened. We were unaware you hadn’t been told or given the chance to volunteer willingly for the experiment, as we were also unaware you were being sent in unarmed and injured. I hope you can forgive us. If there is anything we can do to…”  
“I want Grimmjow,” Ichigo states immediately. “I want him to be with me here.”  
“… Be reasonable, Kurosaki,” Byakuya frowns. “Soi-Fon has told us of your… illness. You only think you’re in…”  
“No!” he shouts as he slams a hand on the table. “I do love him! I’ve loved him for four years now, since I first saw him when the war started! You can’t tell me what I feel! You… you… don’t know…”  
His features change from fury to confusion and fear, one hand gripping his head as it spins horribly as the other blindly searches for the table to steady himself. The orangette doesn’t know what’s wrong; he was fine just a few minutes ago. Yorouchi is by his side without question, holding him gently and trying to soothe him with whispered assurances. Unohana quickly kneels on his other side, running her glowing hands over him and gasping in surprise.  
“Why, Ichigo… you’re pregnant,” she remarks. “Kurosutchi didn’t mention that.”  
“I… I don’t feel well,” Ichigo murmurs as sweat starts to rise upon his paling skin.  
“I’m going to give you a supplement,” she says softly. “It will calm your illness and help you rest for now… I’m so sorry, Ichigo, but… there is nothing more we can do. You’re too far along and your body will soon either reject this… thing in you… or you will die.”  
“They’re my… children,” Ichigo hisses out weakly. “Not things.”  
She frowns in worry, her dark brows creasing as she looks down at him. Slowly, she brings up her hand with the supplement she always carries. It works wonders on wounded Shinigami after a difficult battle, so she always has a bottle handy. Yorouchi gives him a slight nod, so Ichigo allows the pill into his mouth and swallows it. Almost immediately his head stops swimming, his stomach calms, and his eyes start to droop. In no time he’s slumped against the golden eyed female, Yorouchi gathering him into her surprisingly strong arms and carrying him to his room.  
“He’ll only get worse,” Kisuke sighs. “He needs Grimmjow’s reiatsu to keep him healthy… Yorouchi learned that last night.”  
“How did she learn it, if I may ask?” Kurosutchi wonders.  
“Grimmjow made an appearance last night,” the exotic woman remarks as she leans against the doorway behind them. “Ichigo thought I was sleeping and snuck out the window, but I followed him. I watched them interact, I listened to them talk, and then they sat together until the sun started coming up. Grimmjow carried Ichigo back here, but thought I was just another cat… he told me everything about Ichigo getting sick, about his chances of dying without having Grimmjow around.”  
“You let that Hollow around Kurosaki after what happened?” Byakuya growls.  
“You didn’t see them together!” she snaps. “That Hollow loves Ichigo just as much as Ichigo loves him! I’ve never seen anyone of his breed treat anything as gently as Grimmjow did to Ichi! Besides, it’s your fault it happened in the first place! Stop punishing him for your own damn mistakes!”  
“Stand down, Shihoin!” Yamamoto yells.  
There’s an uncomfortable silence for a long moment, Yorouchi tilting her head to listen to Ichigo in his room. If they woke the other, there would be hell to pay. Thankfully, the other is still snoozing deeply within his room. Cutting hard golden eyes to those of the Gotei 13, Yorouchi tells them in so little words that they’re treading on thin ice with her.  
“We need to think of a way to generate a similar reiatsu signature to the Arrancar that defiled our substitute Shinigami,” Kurosutchi comments in thought. “I think I may have a way, but I’ll need Kisuke’s help.”  
“Of course, Mayuri,” the blonde smiles. “But wouldn’t it be easier to just bring the Arrancar here?”  
“Don’t be foolish,” the old man huffs. “He’s the reason that boy is on the brink of death.”  
“No, you’re the reason!” Yorouchi snorts derisively. “You and Mayuri and everyone else foolish enough to believe a word that psycho says. Grimmjow kept Ichigo alive. He could’ve killed him at any given moment, could’ve let the whole of Los Noches use and abuse his body, but he kept him alive and treated him well.”  
“He’s a monster!”  
“You didn’t see the look in his eyes when he spoke of Ichigo,” she frowns quietly. “I’m going to go watch over him; I can’t take your ignorance anymore.”  
With that, she turns and walks away. Everyone is uneasy for only a moment, and then Mayuri sits down beside Kisuke to speak of their plans. Creating a reiatsu signature, no matter how little, is a difficult task. To apply it to the ailing orangette is even more difficult. They’re not making a mod soul this time; they’ll need to alter reiatsu gathered from Seireitei if they’re to get anywhere. The others leave their geniuses to it, trusting Kisuke to keep Mayuri in line where they couldn’t. Unohana stays, heading back to Ichigo’s room and bumping into Shinji. He volunteered to take first visitation, so he’s also staying at Urahara’s to watch over the younger male.  
“Hello, Unohana!” he grins. “What brings you here?”  
“I’ve just learned Ichigo is pregnant,” she frowns. “Mayuri never divulged that information.”  
“Don’t worry, I’m watching him over for signs of rejection,” the blonde states proudly. “It’s all in the Hollow side, you know! Ichigo has actually settled rather well, he’ll survive this birth… Probably because he’s a Visored and all. They’re not much different, you know… Visoreds and Arrancar. It’s just like mating with the same breed to us.”  
“Oh! I hadn’t realized that,” she smiles in relief. “I’m glad he’ll survive, but… what of the… um…”  
“Cubs?” Shinji wonders. “That’s what you call feline type Hollow babies… you call them cubs. Well, I suppose they’ll survive as well! After all… you wouldn’t want to piss off the parents by attempting to kill them. See you later, Unohana!”  
He walks off while humming a little tune to himself, the raven haired woman sighing in exasperation as she heads for Ichigo’s room. Everything always manages to get so complicated once Ichigo gets involved. When she arrives, Ichigo is still sleeping and Yorouchi is sitting near the pillows. The orangette’s head is in her lap and she’s running her fingers through his hair, the unmistakable sound of a loud purr filling the room.  
“His Hollow side,” Unohana frowns.  
“It’s still Ichigo,” Yorouchi murmurs. “He’s just content right now… he’s been showing more of his Hollow side in little things like this. We’ve actually spoken to Shiro, his Hollow, on more than one occasion. I love the little pest; he has a great sense of humor!”  
“Aren’t you afraid he’ll turn on you?”  
“Not at all. Shiro only pretends to be a bloodthirsty monster,” she waves off. “He really cares about Ichigo, he’s extremely curious, and he’d do anything to keep Ichigo safe. He’s more of the ‘tough love’ type and he absolutely hates it outside Ichigo’s inner world. We never told Ichigo, though, as Shiro wants to keep the other on his toes. Said it wouldn’t do for him to get comfortable and lazy, it would make him weak and vulnerable… and then this happens.”  
Her smile is humorless and a bit bitter, Unohana knowing the other woman enough to realize why. Yorouchi never had children, never wanted them, but Ichigo has grown on her in such a way. A small smile is given at the scene of Yorouchi being all motherly with the substitute Shinigami, yet the raven haired woman says nothing more. Even she knows not to press boundaries with the temperamental Shihoin.  
Grimmjow is lounging around his room when Stark finds him, the brunette having gotten worried after not seeing the feisty feline for two meals. In his hands is a platter with dinner for his friend, the teal haired male too deep in thought to notice his presence. He walks closer to the man lying on the couch within his room, setting the tray on the coffee table and clearing his throat. Grimmjow jumps a bit, just enough to be visible, and Stark sighs in exasperation.  
“You’re lucky we’re family enough to not want to assassinate you,” he points out in a drawl.  
“Yeah, I love you, too,” Grimmjow snorts in humor.  
“What’s with you lately, Grimmjow?” Stark asks as he drops down into a chair across from the couch. “You’ve been so preoccupied and moody.”  
“Ichigo is gone,” he mutters.  
“Yes, I realized that. You’ve had plenty of lovers that wandered off; you’ve never acted this badly about it.”  
Grimmjow sighs, sitting up and leaning his elbows on his knees. He just now notices the tray of food on the table, sending a questioning look to Stark who just shrugs uncaringly. After a long moment, he takes in a breath and retells what happened. Normally, he only tells Ulquiorra about this stuff… but that’s only because Stark is usually asleep. Truth be told, for all the genius Ulquiorra possesses Stark is much smarter in more areas. He and Gin are probably the ones he should be talking to, but Gin is a gossip on most occasions and Stark is always asleep. Once he’s finished with everything he’s already told Ulquiorra, he notes that Stark is still waiting. The brunette knows Grimmjow well, knows all his ‘younger siblings’ well, and he can tell when there’s more bothering the teal haired male than he states. That little strain in his features always gives him away. It’s very slight and barely noticeable, however Stark is far more observant than most and he knows when Grimmjow gets everything off his chest more relief rests upon his face.  
“… I talked to him last night,” Grimmjow mumbles. “I… I told him I would stay there with him if he found a way.”  
“Grimmjow!” Stark gasps in shock. “What were you thinking?”  
“I… don’t know,” he mutters in irritation. “I just… he looked so hopeful and… He doesn’t belong here, Stark. I just… wanted to be with him.”  
“You’re in love,” the other realizes. “Grimmjow, this isn’t something you can just jump into. You have to think this through. There are other things to worry about aside from being with Ichigo; you still have to worry about how the Shinigami will take it. How will they react to an Espada, the new King of Hueco Mundo, living among humans? Sleeping with their prized savior? How will they even take the fact a hybrid child is actually going to survive this time?”  
“… What?” Grimmjow asks in surprise. “What do you mean? They aren’t going to kill it, they just said so.”  
“I’m guessing Ichigo isn’t in Seireitei, right?”  
“Well… no. He’s in Karakura with that blonde shopkeeper Aizen hated.”  
“The shopkeeper that was exiled from Seireitei? The one that didn’t follow their views and decided to live with humans? That one?”  
“… Ah, shit.”  
“Besides, how will Hueco Mundo handle losing you? Your reiatsu is the only thing keeping the Shinigami out of this place. If you leave, this place will be easy pickings for that creepy Taicho that likes to dissect everything he gets his hands on.”  
“I’ll… I’ll figure that out,” Grimmjow says meekly and a bit panicked. “Right now, I have to at least make sure Ichigo survives this. I need to figure out what’s best for him.”  
“You know what’s best for him, Grimmjow,” Stark states in a reprimanding tone. “You’re just too selfish to implement it.”  
Grimmjow looks up in surprise at the brunette’s rarely used ‘big brother’ tone. His eyes are hard and scolding without words, the teal haired male pouting unconsciously at the heavy gaze. Stark is the second strongest next to Grimmjow, yet is happy enough in his role of ‘big brother’ to the others. Even if he were the strongest, he wouldn’t want to be anything more than that. He wasn’t very happy about Grimmjow’s spontaneous act of domination on the substitute Shinigami, yet he understood that the feline always jumps in head first when he gets a gut feeling. In all actuality, the Shinigami deserved to have their plans backfire in such a substantial way. Now, however, things are just getting too complicated.  
“You need to let him go.”  
“But… I love him,” Grimmjow states sadly. “And he loves me. He told me he wants to be with me.”  
“The Shinigami put enough stress on that boy’s shoulders, Grimmjow,” Stark frowns. “He doesn’t need you adding more. Just having that mark on him is harming him! The Shinigami are too unpredictable to a boy that doesn’t know them well enough, he’s probably stressing himself out by thinking on it.”  
“He’s pregnant, Stark. Taking the mark off now will kill them.”  
“There’s a good chance of that, yes… But what’s more important?”  
“Please… don’t ask me to choose.”  
“I’m not asking you to choose, Grimmjow… I’m merely pointing out what’s best for him. Human males don’t get pregnant, he’ll be locked up inside until he actually does give birth. He’ll be weakened and his Inner Hollow will have the perfect chance to take him over indefinitely. Think! What’s more important? Having cubs that are likely to be killed the minute they’re born anyway, or saving the mate you love?”  
Grimmjow hangs his head as he runs his fingers through his hair… he wishes he would’ve talked to Stark at the very beginning. Maybe if he told him all this before Ichigo got pregnant his choice would’ve been easier. Finally, he mumbles out the problem.  
“It’s not the cubs, Stark. I tried to get them destroyed the minute I found out about them,” he sighs quietly. “It’s Ichigo… he wants to keep them.”  
“The Shinigami know nothing about Hollow cubs, Grimmjow. The Visoreds don’t know about them either, they’ve never reproduced that we know of. Ichigo is on his own with this. Unless he’s returned to us, the only ones that know the first thing about birthing Hollow cubs, he will die.”  
“… Tell me what to do, Stark.”  
“I can’t. This is your choice to make, Grimmjow. But I will tell you what I would do… I would let him go, or at least talk to him about it. It should be his choice, too.”  
“I wish he weren’t a Shinigami,” Grimmjow spits out bitterly. “Things would be so much easier if we didn’t have to worry about those assholes controlling him!”  
“I seriously doubt they get that privilege, Grimm,” the brunette snorts derisively. “Remember, I saw how much his own mate controlled him… there’s no way in hell those Shinigami do.”  
“Yeah… he is a bitch, isn’t he,” Grimmjow grins toothily.  
Stark smiles at him, glad to see him at least trying to cheer up. For some reason, the sands of Hueco Mundo always react to Grimmjow’s moods. Sometimes those reactions aren’t exactly healthy for lesser Arrancar and Hollows. With a final pat to Grimmjow’s head after standing, Stark leaves the younger Espada to eat. Grimmjow, however, pushes the food aside and sighs in misery. He has too much to think about to eat right now. Unfortunately, the warning glare Stark sends him at the doorway has him quickly pulling the food back to him. Knowing the other, he’ll sick Nell and Hall on him if he refuses to eat… which is the kinder option. There’s no way in hell Grimmjow’s gonna chance the brunette dealing with him himself.  
Ichigo wakes to the slight tingle of Grimmjow’s reiatsu, excitement spiking through his veins at the realization that Grimmjow is in the human world for him. Carefully, he slips from Yorouchi’s hold and climbs out the window. He doesn’t notice the golden eyes opening to follow him, nor does he realize there was another in the room that wasn’t sleeping. Barefoot and wearing only a thin pair of pajamas, Ichigo hurries toward the park where his mate waits for him. The two women follow closely behind with their reiatsu so bound you’d think they were regular humans. Within the park, they’re shocked to see Grimmjow watching a few kids around eight to ten playing basketball. His arms are crossed over his chest and his eyes are thoughtful with a hint of a smile on his lips. The kids can’t see spirits, so they can’t see those that have now joined them. Ichigo is still in his Shinigami form, the others far too afraid his human body couldn’t handle the pregnancy to toss him back into it.  
“Grimm!” Ichigo calls happily.  
“Hey, Kitten,” Grimmjow grins widely as he catches the other in a hug. “You shouldn’t run out here in just pajamas, you know. It’s getting colder out at night, you’ll get sick.”  
“I’m sorry; I just… wanted to see you.”  
Grimmjow smiles down at his beta, a bit of sadness flitting through his cyan orbs that Ichigo tilts his head in confusion at. The teal haired man knows this won’t go well, but he also knows Stark is right. Sitting them down in the grass, he just holds Ichigo before he has to let him go… forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo sighs happily, snuggling up against his dominant partner. Grimmjow is sitting in the wet grass, but Ichigo is on his lap since the other didn’t want to chance him getting a cold from the wet. He’s worried, something doesn’t feel right and Grimmjow seems almost miserable, but he waits patiently for the other to speak. Finally, Grimmjow lets out a deep sigh and shifts to run his hand through his hair. Ichigo sits back and grins at him, amber eyes so full of happiness within the presence of his alpha that it absolutely breaks the other’s heart.  
“… I love you,” Grimmjow admits.  
“I love you, too!” Ichigo states with that joyous smile.  
“… I don’t want you to ever forget that.”  
“I won’t,” the other assures in confusion. “I’m sure you won’t let me.”  
“Ichigo… I think I might have to let you go.”  
The punch comes so fast he’s completely shocked, so much so he barely feels it before he’s sprawled out on the ground with Ichigo on his abdomen. The orangette is scowling, fury bubbling within his eyes like lava, and Grimmjow can feel both lust and nervousness fill him.  
“You did not just tell me that!” the other hisses.  
“Ichi, please listen. This… it’s not gonna work. You don’t belong in Hueco Mundo, I don’t belong here, and the Shinigami will constantly get between us,” he informs with a hint of pleading. “I’m trying to do what’s best for you.”  
“No! What about what I want!” Ichigo snaps.  
“Why do you think I’m talking to you about it? Please calm down.”  
“Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, if you ever even think about this ridiculous cop out again I will hunt you down and beat the shit out of you so bad the war will feel like a fucking picnic when I’m finished with you!”  
“… You could’ve just said you didn’t like the idea,” Grimmjow murmurs with wide cyan orbs.  
Ichigo lets his anger turn to stubborn tears clinging to the corners of his amber eyes, his hormones already tearing him apart. The teal haired male is surprised and at a loss for what to do, sitting up carefully as Ichigo is forced to scoot back and wrapping the other into his arms.  
“I didn’t want to let you go,” he whispers. “I want to keep you with me forever… but… this is what’s best for you. This whole situation is causing you too much stress…”  
“… What would’ve happened to the cubs?” Ichigo murmurs with a sniffle.  
Grimmjow is silent at that, his gaze looking away guiltily, and Ichigo knows immediately what would’ve happened. His jaw hangs open in disbelief, his eyes wide and accusing as he sets a heavy gaze upon his mate. The older male can’t look him in the eyes.  
“Grimmjow,” he murmurs quietly with a hint of sadness. “Why?”  
“The birthing process will make you weak enough for your Hollow to destroy you,” he mutters bitterly. “The Shinigami will most likely kill the cubs anyway… I just wanted to save you. You mean so much to me it hurts! Please understand, Ichigo…”  
“You promised me,” Ichigo murmurs.  
“I know I promised, but… if something doesn’t happen soon, you’ll end up dying giving birth! Those Shinigami don’t know anything about Hollows and the Visoreds aren’t that smart either, you need to be in Hueco Mundo or something… you need an Arrancar… but they won’t let you.”  
His hands are now digging into his teal locks in frustration, Ichigo feeling the pang of uncertainty and longing. Grimmjow’s downcast eyes catch Ichigo’s stomach, surprise flashing through them with other mixed emotions when he notes how the other’s abdomen is starting to swell. Astonishment and pride bubble within him, his gaze curious as he just stares at the orangette’s stomach. Ichigo notices and grins, carefully reaching for his mate’s hand and moving them toward the slight bump. With a gasp, the other pulls away quickly with a hint of fear in his eyes.  
“I don’t want to hurt them,” Grimmjow murmurs.  
“You won’t,” Ichigo chuckles. “I promise.”  
Reluctantly, he allows Ichigo to pull his hands toward his stomach again. Gently, as though the other were made of glass, he touches his abdomen. Sucking in a sharp breath, he takes in the warmth of the tan skin and catches the tiny heartbeats vibrating through his sensitive fingertips. He’s never been so happy to have such inhuman senses as in this single moment, his own chest tightening as his eyes start to burn. He vaguely notes they’re wet, tears threatening to trickle down his cheeks though he’d never let them, and he grins feral at his submissive lover. Ichigo looks tired after his outburst, his eyes half-mast and slowly slipping closed.  
“Come on,” the larger male states with a soft smile. “I need to get you back.”  
“I don’t want to go back, I want to stay with you,” Ichigo murmurs.  
“No, Kitten,” Grimmjow chuckles. “You need to stay here… Hueco Mundo isn’t a place for you.”  
With great reluctance and a huff, Ichigo nods and wraps his arms around Grimmjow’s neck. The other holds him close and quickly stands to his feet, Ichigo gasping and chuckling as he’s jostled just a bit so his lover can get a better grip on him. The teal haired male grins at him, kissing him on the forehead before hurrying off toward Kisuke’s shop. They leave behind two females with deep frowns on their faces and arms across their chests… though they’re not angry at anything the Arrancar did.  
Once more Grimmjow sneaks in the window and lays Ichigo in his bed, smiling at him before kissing him. This time, however, his strongly suppressed reiatsu doesn’t go unnoticed. They don’t barge in with Zanpakto drawn and screaming insults, however, as Kisuke is outside the door before them with a tight smile on his lips. He’s made things quite obvious… Ichigo is his student and this is his home, so what he says is law. He won’t let them burst in and ruin a perfectly docile moment between the two, especially when they’re being watched already by two very much overprotective females. They all fight to peek through the crack he’s already created by sliding the door open while the room was empty, hoping to figure out what’s going on and why Yorouchi and Unohana aren’t doing something about it. They can see Grimmjow moving from the window with Ichigo in his arms, setting him on the bed and leaning down to kiss him. Before moving away, the teal haired male kneels beside the bed and once more touches Ichigo’s slightly swollen stomach. He nuzzles it carefully, leaving a kiss just below his bellybutton and pulling away. His hand caresses Ichigo’s cheek, the orangette purring loudly as he leans against it, and then he’s heading back to the window.  
“Grimm,” Ichigo calls in a whisper.  
“Yeah, Kitten?”  
“When will you be back?”  
“… As soon as possible,” he promises.  
“You won’t leave me?”  
“No, Ichi, I won’t leave you,” Grimmjow assures. “But if anything happens to you…”  
“It won’t, I swear,” Ichigo says in determination. “I won’t let anything happen. We’re going to be together, Grimmjow, I promise. I’m going to figure everything out.”  
“… Sure, Ichi,” the teal haired male sighs. “You keep thinking on it.”  
“You promised me, Grimmjow, don’t forget!”  
“I know, Kitten,” he smiles. “I know I promised. Try and get some sleep, okay?”  
Ichigo smiles minutely at him and lays down, the other drawing the blankets over him with one last kiss. Ichigo lets his eyes fall half closed as they languidly trail after the other’s retreating form, and then he’s gone and Ichigo is falling asleep with a small smile on his lips.  
Stark finds Grimmjow sulking in his room again, shaking his head as he wanders in. The other is lying on his stomach on his bed, the bed still perfectly made, and he face is buried in the pillows in a half-hearted attempt to suffocate himself.  
“Things go fairly bad with your young mate?” he guesses as he flops down on the other side.  
“… He makes me so weak,” Grimmjow mutters, his voice muffled by the pillow.  
“What happened this time?”  
“I told him and he flipped out on me,” the other huffs as he turns his head to breath. “Punched me pretty damn hard and started yelling… told me he’d hunt me down and beat me worse than the war if I left him. I mean… you remember Nelliel when she was pregnant, right?”  
“Of course, you don’t forget a nightmare like that,” Stark shivers.  
“My Ichi was fifty times worse. His eyes looked like fucking molten gold lava! I couldn’t go through with it,” he sighs before burying his face again. “I’m so fucking weak when he looks at me! I fucking hate it! How is it he can make me melt and do whatever the hell he wants with just his eyes?”  
“The greatest mystery of the female gender,” Stark agrees languidly. “So… your offer still stands and your mark is just as strong.”  
“I got nowhere,” the teal haired male growls out in frustration. “I’m still mated to him, I’m still gonna be a dad of triplets, and he still fucking controls me more than I do him!”  
“You’re not new to the mating game, Grimm, you should’ve known by now that the female normally manipulates from the shadows.”  
“Not the fucking point. I marked him, I took him, he should at least listen when I try and do something good for him!”  
“Perhaps the idea of ‘good’ is different in both your minds,” Stark shrugs. “Well, if this is still going causing a problem, we should correct it in another manner.”  
“None of that is the problem; it’s those fucking Shinigami that are causing the problem!” Grimmjow snaps when his head shoots up in fury.  
“So, how will we deal with them?”  
“Kill them all!”  
“… How do we deal with them rationally?” he corrects.  
“How the fuck should I know, that’s not my forte!”  
“… I’ll think on it.”  
Stark lies there with his younger brother until Grimmjow eventually worries himself to sleep, gently turning his head so he doesn’t actually suffocate before leaving the room quietly. Of all his ‘siblings’ Grimmjow always seems to be the worst at getting into trouble. And it always seems that he gets into the very worst of it, too. Good thing his mind is sharp enough, or this problem will never be resolved.  
Ichigo wakes to the triumphant shouts of Kisuke and Mayuri. They’ve been attempting to fix the problem of his reiatsu need for the last few days, though Ichigo really doesn’t care about that. He feels like shit, as Grimmjow hasn’t been able to get away from Hueco Mundo for some reason, and it’s taking everything he has to get out of bed. He stumbles into the bathroom to relieve himself, glancing in the mirror and starting in surprise. He looks horrible; his eyes containing shadows beneath from lack of sleep and looking a bit sunken, his skin a tad paler, his orange locks even seem a bit duller, and his stomach is slowly growing in size. Before his slight bump was barely noticeable, but now he has no more nicely built abs.  
“I’d better get my body back after this shit,” he mutters quietly. “I worked too fucking hard on my physique for it to be fucked up because Grimm got a little too frisky.”  
After taking a quick shower he eventually had to sit down in, Ichigo gets dressed and heads into the front to get something to eat. Kisuke and Mayuri are there, squabbling as per usual. They quiet immediately upon Ichigo’s arrival, which sends a feeling of unease through the other. A glass orb sits like a fortune teller’s crystal between them, a strange blue reiatsu twisting lazily within its middle.  
“What the hell is that?” Ichigo asks.  
“This, my dear student, is our falsified reiatsu!” Kisuke grins. “It’s going to make you better without you having to be around Grimmjow. See, we just set this here… it gathers bits of reiatsu that come into contact with it… and once that reiatsu is within out little incubator, it’ll slowly twist it into Grimmjow’s signature! Isn’t that fascinating?”  
“… Oh yeah, perfect,” Ichigo mutters.  
“Just put your hand on the crystal,” Kurosutchi grins.  
“Um… no. I don’t think so.”  
With a huff, Kisuke grabs Ichigo’s hand and pulls it over. The orangette tries to fight it, yet he’s been very weak lately and the blonde shopkeeper wins easily. Once Ichigo’s hand touches the crystal, the falsified reiatsu signature seeps out from its confines and mingles with the teen’s signature. For a moment, Ichigo’s strength returns to him and he feels great. So much better than he has been lately… and then it breaks apart and he crashes, left worse off than before. Yorouchi comes in at that moment, watching in horror as Ichigo’s body crumples to the tabletop. She cries out, Shinji beside her as he rushes in curiously.  
“It was a perfect duplicate,” Kurosutchi murmurs. “I don’t understand why it didn’t take.”  
“What was a perfect duplicate?” Shinji asks as he helps lift Ichigo with Yorouchi.  
“We duplicated Grimmjow’s reiatsu,” Kisuke murmurs. “We thought it would mingle with Ichigo’s the same as his, therefore erasing the need for the other.”  
“Grimmjow’s actual reiatsu is already inside Ichigo,” the blonde Visored frowns. “It can tell when it’s being fed its owner’s reiatsu or a false one! Grimmjow has a larger part in this than just his reiatsu; there are mental bonds that also play a role. Besides, Ichigo’s Hollow will know if it’s fake. He won’t allow you to separate Ichigo from his mate; he’s too tied down by Hollow instinct.”  
“Nonsense, we can figure this out.”  
“Just let Ichigo have Grimmjow,” Yorouchi snaps. “That’s all he needs right now, we should be happy he’s not being killed! Just give him what he needs!”  
“It’s been three days already and he hasn’t come back,” Kurosutchi points out. “He may never come back; he’s probably abandoned him for all we know!”  
“He won’t do that,” a soft voice murmurs from the doorway. “Grimmjow is in love. He may not understand it and we may not think it possible, but he’ll be driven by it just as we are.”  
They look at Unohana in astonishment, all but Yorouchi, and finally Ichigo passes out. Panicking, the two holding him try to wake him and fail. The orangette is completely out of it, falling in the blackness… falling… to Shiro.  
“Oi! Aibou, what the hell are ya doin’ here?” a familiar voice calls as it slowly gains in volume.  
“Mm? Shiro?”  
“Who the fuck else would it be?”  
Ichigo opens his eyes to a beautiful sky, his body lying on a house’s roof within Karakura. For a moment, he thinks they’re both sitting outside in his world. A glance up, however, tells him otherwise. There, twisting even brighter than before within the night sky, is Grimmjow’s reiatsu.  
“What happened to this place?” Ichigo gasps.  
“… Yer bond wit Grimm-kitty is changin’ things… should be pretty stable now though,” Shiro answers.  
They look out upon the town that Ichigo knows so well, the ground covered in white sands and the streets turned into a crystalline blue river that branches off at each intersection. The sky is black, the moon shaped like the same bright sickle that sat within Hueco Mundo, and Grimmjow’s reiatsu shines warmly down on the two. Ichigo reaches for it, sadness filling him alongside longing… he wants his mate.  
“Ichi, ya can’ let ‘em do that fake reiatsu no more,” Shiro comments. “It makes me sick an’ the buildings have started decayin’. See?”  
Ichigo looks down at the building they sit on, catching the spider webs of cracks within the tiles. A frown mars his features, his brows dipping low for his usual scowl, and he looks closer. Paint is chipping off some walls, a few fences are broken and gates are hanging on rusty hinges, a light a couple houses down sparks from a broken bulb, and some windows are cracked and broken. Ichigo’s mouth hangs on an open hinge, his amber eyes turning to Shiro. His inner hollow, the creature he’s become so used to… is pasty with rings under his eyes. He’s sick and it’s that fake reiatsu’s fault.  
Grimmjow wakes with a start, his body sore from constant fighting, and realizes he’s been out for a couple days. His heart skips a beat and dread pools within his stomach, his mind providing him anything bad that could possibly happen to his mate. Ichigo needs him and he’s been lying around unconscious! His poor little mate could be dead by now; he has to get to him. He shoots out of bed, stumbling before tripping and pushing himself back up. It’s not his most graceful moment, but that’s pushed to the side in order to reach Szayel’s lab.  
When he finally gets to the pink haired male’s lab, cursing vibrantly at the wasted time caused by still stiff injuries, the other is highly disturbed. Grimmjow’s presence only seems to make his frown deepen, which doesn’t ease his mind any.  
“What happened?” he asks immediately.  
“First of all, you shouldn’t be out of bed,” the other points out. “Secondly… I think we may have a problem concerning our added family member.”  
“… Ichigo,” Grimmjow realizes. “What’s wrong? He’s okay, right? He’s not dead? I still have time to make it to him?”  
“Calm down, Grimm. Honestly, you are the worst type of alpha. Look, the Shinigami are attempting to recreate your reiatsu in order to feed that to Ichigo instead of yours. They want to erase the need for you,” he sighs. “I saw their experiment, it’s quite ingenious… but whereas they managed to recreate your reiatsu signature perfectly, it won’t work. They don’t realize you have to mentally will your own energy to mingle with Ichigo’s, they just assume it does it on its own.”  
“Yeah, and?”  
“They tried it on him… it worked for a bit, but… Ichigo crashed.”  
“Oh god no,” Grimmjow gasps.  
“He was already weak to begin with, but that attempt left him unconscious. They’ve placed him in his room… he won’t have the strength to reach you at the park.”  
“Then I’m going to him.”  
“Grimmjow, don’t be stupid. They’ll catch you…”  
“I don’t fucking care! It’s my fault Ichigo got that weak to begin with; I should’ve visited him two fucking days ago!”  
“You have to keep the semi-peace here as well, Grimmjow, that’s your job as king. I know it sucks, I know you want to put all your time and energy into Ichigo, but you can’t,” the pink haired male explains rationally. “We can help with things, but you do have to deal with some problems on your own. That Arrancar was one. Please, don’t beat yourself up about this. If it happens again, I will deal with Ichigo personally, okay?”  
“… How?”  
“I have my methods,” he smirks slyly. “I’m not about to give up my feminine secrets to an alpha.”  
Grimmjow scoffs and rolls his eyes, though he gives the other a grateful smirk. He knows he can’t deal with only Ichigo, knows there are things he has to do here… but that doesn’t ease his guilt. Ichigo should be his first priority, his mate and his cubs, yet that’s not how things are working out. With a deep sigh, he heads out to meet up with him mate. Ichigo needs him now.


	12. Chapter 12

Ichigo is bedridden that night, having been so all day long. He’s been lying there staring at the ceiling since he awoke, highly pissed off and wanting nothing more than to get up. He can’t even raise his head and it’s driving him crazy, he’s not used to being so weak! Yorouchi is talking to Kisuke, Unohana ‘scolding’ Mayuri… which is a mild word for ‘threatening him with that tight smile’. No one is the wiser when that familiar reiatsu trails in and touches on Ichigo. He’s so relieved at the head of teal hair creeping past his windowsill he wants to cry, whimpering as tears threaten to slide down his cheeks. When Grimmjow turns to give him a bright grin, his body littered with injuries, Ichigo finally breaks.  
“G-Grimm, what… happened?”  
“Shit, Ichi, look at you,” the other states guiltily. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve been here earlier. Oh, fuck, I’m sorry, Kitten.”  
He hurries over and gathers the smaller male into his arms, sliding to sit behind him on the bed. Ichigo cries quietly, the relief washing through him far too much to push aside as though it’s nothing, and Grimmjow holds him tightly as he rocks the other. His nose is buried in orange locks, his voice whispering assurances to a distraught beta, and Ichigo feels more safe than he’s ever felt right there in that embrace.  
“How’s this, do you feel better?”  
Ichigo sluggishly nods, sighing in satisfaction and relief as the other’s reiatsu does its job on his body. It’ll take a little while, but he can feel his strength returning bit by bit. The orangette mewls and snuggles closer, breathing in the scent of his alpha and calming all the more. He doesn’t like being without Grimmjow, yet the Shinigami aren’t helping matters any and it’s pissing him off. How many times has he saved their lives? Shielded them from the frontlines while they watch him getting pulverized without lifting a finger? Is it too much to ask that they save him this one time and allow Grimmjow to stay with him? He doesn’t realize that his thoughts are doing nothing but drawing tears from his eyes, his body quivering with his quiet sobs.  
“Kitten? Are you alright?” Grimmjow questions in worry.  
“Just take me back,” Ichigo cries. “Just take me back with you. Please, don’t leave me. I… I can’t do this anymore, Grimm. I just want to be with you.”  
“Ichigo,” the teal haired male sighs in concern. “Hueco Mundo isn’t a place for pregnant submissives… it’ll only make things worse for you. You need to stay here, as much as I dislike the idea.”  
“No, please. Don’t leave me here.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be back…”  
“Grimmjow, please! I don’t want to stay here anymore, I want to be with you,” Ichigo sobs harder. “I don’t like being observed, hovered, treated like a girl, lying around too weak to move, and told constantly I’m not supposed to be feeling what I’m feeling. I know what I feel, I know what I want… why is that so hard for them to swallow? I just want to be with you. Take me back, stop punishing me. I promise I’ll be good, Grimm, I promise I’ll follow the rules and won’t complain about going home anymore. Just please… take me with you.”  
“Ichigo, this isn’t about punishing you. Hueco Mundo will be even more stressful for you and you’ll have a miscarriage. Is that what you want?” the older male sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “This is familiar territory to you, you feel safer here where you know all the ins and outs. Szayel told me I have to keep you here for the time being. Just stay calm. All that stuff you don’t like is going to happen no matter where you are.”  
“But I’ll have you in Hueco Mundo,” the amber eyed teen murmurs. “They won’t let me have you here… they keep saying I’m not really in love with you.”  
“Kitten, we both know the truth, right? That’s all that matters. Don’t let them brainwash you, okay? Now… I have to leave…”  
“No! God, please no!”  
Ichigo’s grip on him becomes tighter, almost frantic, and Grimmjow is sorely tempted to just take him back. Obviously this place wouldn’t stress him out as much if the Shinigami weren’t pissing him off, yet Szayel is right. It’s very rare a pregnant Hollow actually carries all the way… or even survives it’s pregnancy in the vicious sands. Ichigo needs to be here.  
“Ichigo, where’d my strong beta go? Where’s that fire in your eyes that I fell in love with?”  
“It went away when you left me here,” Ichigo growls. “Take me back to Hueco Mundo.”  
“Well, it’s good to know not all that fire is gone,” he chuckles. “I need to go before they find me. If they know I’m visiting you, they’ll make sure I can’t… you won’t survive that Ichigo.”  
“When will you be back?”  
“I… don’t know,” Grimmjow sighs. “I honestly don’t, Kitten. Szayel said he’ll take care of things from here on out. I trust him to do as he says… he’ll get us together again.”  
“I love you,” Ichigo murmurs.  
“I love you, too, Kitten,” he smiles softly. “That’ll never change, no matter what the Shinigami say. You’re the most important thing in the world to me.”  
He leans down and kisses his mate, wrapping him in his arms and holding him close. The reiatsu within Ichigo’s abdomen, that of the cubs, is weak and wavering. If he doesn’t get Ichigo alone within his next two visits, that reiatsu will unravel. He’ll just have to trust Szayel, that’s all he can do for the time being. There’s no way in hell he can fuck his precious mate while Shinigami litter the area. He holds Ichigo just long enough for the smaller male to fall asleep in his arms, and carefully tucks him into bed. His submissive has regained his tan complexion and his reiatsu has evened out in content, so there’s no doubt he’ll be stronger for a couple days more. He hurries out the window before he can change his mind and ‘kidnap’ his lover, growling in frustration at the shit he’s inadvertently putting that gorgeous beta through.  
Kisuke yawns and glances over at the small screen to his right, almost falling backward out of his chair at the sight of the Espada Ichigo now cuddles up to. Just to be on the safe side, he had installed some cameras in that room while Ichigo bathed. At his jerk of movement, Mayuri glances up in boredom. A huge grin takes over his face and he makes a move to dart into the room, the blonde immediately grabbing his haori collar.  
“No,” he hisses in a whisper. “Look.”  
Carefully, he presses a couple buttons. The screen changes as he uses a special filter to draw up their reiatsu, the black and red of Ichigo’s swirling violently as a blue colored aura contains it. It’s surprising, how easily Grimmjow’s reiatsu can encircle and contain Ichigo’s, yet the two sit to watch curiously. The blue reiatsu doesn’t invade the orangette’s body at the slightest touch as they had assumed, but quietly gathers and bottles up the black and red mass of volatile emotion. Afterward, it slowly soothes the bundle of spiking reiatsu. Once the mass of black and red is still enough, the blue reiatsu starts pushing its way passed and into Ichigo’s skin. Shinji was right, it’s more than just touch… there are steps and an enormous amount of control they didn’t see coming. To be able to contain the orangette’s wild reiatsu is something not even its owner could do, let alone all those within Seireitei.  
“I hate to say this, old friend,” Kisuke mutters in disappointment. “But I think Ichigo really does need that Espada.”  
“I hate it when we can’t invent something to bypass these situations,” Mayuri sighs. “That would be much easier than convincing the So-Taicho of his needs.”  
“Agreed.”  
“We could always just let him kick the bucket and I could experiment on him!”  
“Mayuri,” Kisuke growls in warning.  
“Or I could go talk to So-Taicho while you watch over him,” he mutters unhappily.  
“Much better! Oh, wait… let’s turn on the sound,” Kisuke comments curiously when Ichigo breaks down.  
‘Grimmjow, please! I don’t want to stay here anymore; I want to be with you. I don’t like being observed, hovered, treated like a girl, lying around too weak to move, and told constantly I’m not supposed to be feeling what I’m feeling. I know what I feel, I know what I want… why is that so hard for them to swallow? I just want to be with you. Take me back, stop punishing me. I promise I’ll be good, Grimm, I promise I’ll follow the rules and won’t complain about going home anymore. Just please… take me with you.’  
‘Ichigo, this isn’t about punishing you. Hueco Mundo will be even more stressful for you and you’ll have a miscarriage. Is that what you want? This is familiar territory to you, you feel safer here where you know all the ins and outs. Szayel told me I have to keep you here for the time being. Just stay calm. All that stuff you don’t like is going to happen no matter where you are.’  
The two frown and look to one another once more, worry in both their eyes though for different reasons. Mayuri will never admit it, but the orangette has grown on him in a way no one else has… he actually respects the little brat, though he shows it with increasing interest and teasing. Kisuke, on the other hand, sees Ichigo as a nephew if not a son. To see such a powerful warrior break down is almost surreal, but to listen to their enemy insist the younger male stay here… that’s just unforeseen.  
‘I love you.’  
‘I love you, too, Kitten. That’ll never change, no matter what the Shinigami say. You’re the most important thing in the world to me.’  
Mayuri is up and heading toward the basement in half a second, Kisuke sighing miserably as he wonders how important his student is to Seireitei. He may have gotten beneath all their skin and wormed his way into their hearts… but they’ve always been good at sacrificing what they love ‘for the good of Seireitei’. With a snort of derisiveness, he turns off the screen and heads over to check on the sleeping teen. It’s not that he thinks Grimmjow may have harmed him, that comment was far too sincere for disbelief, it’s just that the smaller male’s health seemed to return and he wants to know by how much.  
Ichigo wakes with a yawn and a deep stretch the next afternoon, the sleep he managed to linger in helping to heal him up. Disappointment and sadness drape over him like a lover intent on hurting when he finds Grimmjow gone, his amber eyes dropping to the blanket before he forces himself to get up. Yorouchi is gone today, Unohana back in Seireitei, and Shinji is the only company he has. Shinji is an alpha, like Grimmjow, and Ichigo finds himself gravitating toward the other. He needs comfort and this is his ‘pack’ leader, this should be his comfort when his alpha is gone. Shinji is sitting at the low table for lunch when Ichigo drops down on his lap without comment. He’s startled at first, but gives that piano-toothed grin once everything clicks in his head.  
“Hello, Ichigo!” he chirps happily.  
Ichigo mumbles a greeting back, burying his face in the other’s chest and sighing in defeat when he can’t find the muscle he normally does in Grimmjow’s. The feeling of safety wraps around him like a blanket, though with Grimmjow that feeling is definite and unwavering.  
“You should eat,” the blonde comments as he holds half a sandwich to the orangette. “Here, it’s yummy!”  
With a soft growl, Ichigo takes the offered food and eats quietly. Shinji’s long fingers running through orange silken strands to soothe the other, the teen purring loudly at the action. That’s how Kisuke finds them, the room filled with the loud purring as Shinji attempts to stifle his laughter. He raises a curious brow as he joins the two, his unasked question hanging on the air.  
“Ichigo needs to feel safe at this point,” the Visored answers. “Since his alpha isn’t present, he’ll turn to the pack leader… that’s me. Any other alpha will only make him feel threatened. Although he’s usually feisty and aggressive, his pregnancy will only make him clingy.”  
“He’ll be okay?”  
“He’ll be fine,” Shinji smiles. “The cubs are another story. He’s not intimate with the sire, so they’ll eventually die.”  
Ichigo’s eyes widen at that, a sniffle sounding before he starts to cry silently. Realizing his mistake, Shinji gasps and tries to brighten the other up unsuccessfully. The shopkeeper is frowning, his mind trying to formulate some sort of plan to help his young student. The more Shinji tries to soothe the vibrant haired male, the worse his sobbing gets. He’s still crying when Unohana enters the room with Byakuya and So-Taicho, amber eyes holding a mixture of sorrow and rage land on them.  
“It’s all your fault!” he snaps. “You did this! How could you? What did I do so wrong that you’d do this to me?”  
“Ichigo, you need to calm down,” Shinji frowns. “This isn’t good for the cubs.”  
“What does it matter!” he bawls as he stands up. “They’re not going to live because of them anyway! I knew I should’ve made Grimm take me back with him! At least they cared!”  
The orangette hurries down the hall to his room, slamming the door and blocking his tears from the others. It’s only a moment, and then everyone turns to the blondes at the table for an explanation. Shinji shakes his head and looks to the table, Kisuke taking that time to inform the others. However, as they’re passing on information… Ichigo is sneaking out his window and running away.  
Szayel glances up at his screen in Los Noches, doing a double take and letting his jaw drop at the scene he’s getting from Ichigo’s collar. The other is moving quickly, heading away from the shop. He looks around, struggling with what he should do next, and finally hurries off to locate Grimmjow. He stops on a dime, growling at himself as he remembers that Grimmjow is out with Nnoitra on a patrol for fighting Vasto Lorde. He feels like pulling out his hair at that, yet runs off once more.  
“Stark!” he yells. “It’s an emergency!”  
Ichigo stops by the river, gasping for breath as he stumbles to his knees. His chest is on fire, his middle assaulted by stabbing pains, and his vision is beginning to blur. He shakes his head to straighten his vision, forcing himself back on his feet and heading for the bridge. He needs to get away from Karakura, away from the Shinigami ruining his life; he just can’t do this anymore. The cars whiz by, drawing wind past to beat against him, and Ichigo finds himself struggling to stay upright. He leans against the railing heavily, his breathing coming more difficulty as black begins to eat away at the edges of his vision. A truck speeds by, the wind too much as it assaults his weakening body. He trips and slams against the railing, toppling over the side and plummeting toward the water below. Just as his sight begins to fade into unconsciousness, he sees a blur below him.  
Ichigo wakes in a familiar bed, his heart leaping to his throat at the thought of being with Grimmjow once more. He’s a bit upset he’s not back at home, yet he’s not about to leave his alpha’s side again… the last time didn’t go very well. Footsteps outside Grimmjow’s room… their room… sound and he grins excitedly. His dominant is here to take care of him, to take care of the cubs so they won’t perish. When the door opens, however, his grin falls in confusion. Stark is standing there, lazy eyes gazing on the baffled teen.  
“Are you okay?” he asks.  
“Where’s Grimmjow?” Ichigo asks immediately.  
“He’s not here at the moment, he’s out with Nnoitra patrolling,” the brunette comments. “May I step closer?”  
The teen nods at once, knowing the Espada well enough from his time there to know they won’t harm him. Stark walks closer, leaning against the wall beside the bed and turning his head to look at the smaller male.  
“Where were you off to, Ichigo?”  
“… Anywhere but there,” he murmurs quietly. “I don’t like it there. I asked Grimmjow to bring me back here, but… I guess he needed time to think about it before coming back for me. I hope he’s not mad.”  
“He didn’t go back for you,” Stark remarks. “I caught you before you fell in the water and I brought you here… Grimmjow doesn’t know you’re here and I’m sure he’ll be pissed once the shock wears off.”  
“He… doesn’t know?” Ichigo pouts. “He doesn’t want me here.”  
“He wants you beside him, but he also wants your health during this time.”  
“The Shinigami were going to let them die,” the teen whispers sadly with a look to his abdomen. “Grimmjow was going to as well, wasn’t he? He didn’t want them.”  
“No, he wants them. He can’t very well give you what you need with all those Shinigami waiting to run him through, so Szayel was working on getting you alone with Grimmjow. We’re doing all we can.”  
“Just keep me here…”  
“That’s up to Grimmjow.”  
“He won’t let me… he doesn’t want me anymore.”  
“That’s not true; he just has other things to take care of. It takes a lot to keep the peace relatively high in a world made for violence.”  
“… I guess.”  
Stark pats the smaller male on the head, a warm smile on his lips before he heads for the door. Ichigo begins to get panicky, the brunette stopping at the door and turning back at the feel of the spikes in his reiatsu.  
“I’m just going to get Szayel,” he informs. “You’ll also be needing something to eat.”  
“No, just stay here,” Ichigo pleads. “I don’t want to be alone.”  
“You won’t be,” he smirks. “Girls.”  
Three girls hurry into the room, all of them jumping on the bed to encircle the vibrant haired teen. Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, and Apache grin at the orangette happily. He lets out a sigh of content, smirking at them before lying back down. He knows these three; they’re okay to be around. As he lounges in the midst of the trio, Sun-Sun rubs his abdomen and Apache runs her fingers through his hair. Mila Rose watches the door intently, her muscles coiled and ready for attack at the slightest threat… she’s the alpha female of the bunch. Szayel walks in a bit later with Stark, who’s carrying a tray of food. A familiar reiatsu begins to swell in the area, but not strong enough that they need to worry. Grimmjow is still a long way away… not that Ichigo likes that idea.  
“Ichigo, running off like that was a very bad idea,” the pink haired male sighs. “You didn’t have enough time to make a break for it before you started weakening. The more activity to put your body through, the faster Grimmjow’s reiatsu wears off.”  
“I didn’t know,” he murmurs. “I just wanted to get away.”  
“I know, but… how could Grimmjow find you if you suddenly left the one place he can find easily?” he stresses. “The longer you’re out the weaker your signature gets; eventually it would’ve been too weak to catch.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Just don’t do it again, you scared us.”  
The concern in those golden eyes has Ichigo regretting his rash actions, he didn’t mean to upset anyone… he just needed to get away. He nods his agreement at the request, never raising his eyes as they watch him. At his brief period of sulking, Szayel checks him over. After the quick check up, he stands back and hums in irritation. The Shinigami may have been trying, but they’re not the most adequate at providing for his needs.  
“I need to get a few things,” he murmurs in thought. “I’ll return shortly.”  
As Ichigo watches him leave, concern starts to brew within him and tighten around his chest. The girls lying with him frown at the behavior, knowing the pink haired male well enough to know something is wrong. That familiar reiatsu pulses stronger, Ichigo grinning happily as his own unconsciously reaches for Grimmjow’s. That’s when the teal haired Espada’s reiatsu explodes in worry, anger, happiness, and lust. Stark looks up quickly, his own eyes widening slightly as he moves closer to Ichigo. Hopefully, being nearer the other’s mate will lessen the injury he’s likely to receive. Grimmjow sonidos to them, throwing his door open with an echoing bang as he turns furious cyan orbs on the only alpha in the room. Their blood runs cold and Ichigo cowers away from the other instinctively.


	13. Chapter 13

It takes only a few steps for Grimmjow to make it halfway across the room, his eyes trained on Stark and his hands tightening into fists as he readies himself to strike. The girls surrounding Ichigo hiss in warning, hoping to keep the infuriated alpha’s mind off the younger and pregnant ‘female’. Grimmjow raises a hand, getting ready to blast Stark with a cero, when the brunette immediately lays out his trump card.  
“Nell and Hall!” he states in a jumble of words.  
Grimmjow’s body stills, his muscles tense with a mix of fear and frustration, and then he turns on his heels and walks away with a roar. The girls let out sighs of relief, their bodies falling lax so quickly they look to be deflating, and Ichigo just watches in confusion.  
“Why did that stop him?” he asks.  
“Nelliel and Hallibel are mates, but they’re both Stark’s mates,” Mila Rose comments. “Nell is a total beta, she was caught by Hall… who’s an alpha beta… and then they both decided to draw Stark into their group. He was mourning Lilinette’s loss a bit too long for their liking.”  
“No one likes to piss them off, because they’re ultra-scary,” Apache murmurs. “They can place someone in the med ward without batting an eye… they’ve done it multiple times. They especially hate it when people try and hurt their mates. Grimmjow may be the king around here, but even he’s afraid of their tempers.”  
“Where did he go?” the teen questions.  
“Probably to go blow something up and get out his anger,” Sun-Sun shrugs. “That’s the best way for him to relieve that sort of frustration. Don’t worry, he’ll be back soon for you.”  
Ichigo nods in understanding, frowning as he debates whether or not he should get ready to lose the lives within him. Grimmjow didn’t look very happy to see him, which, in Ichigo’s mind, means he’s unwanted. Perhaps it’s only the cubs that are unwanted… if he didn’t have them, maybe Grimmjow would love him enough to keep him again. None of these problems started until he got pregnant, after all.  
Ichigo’s asleep by the time Grimmjow finally relaxes, his anger melting at the sight of the snoozing orangette. He forgot how wonderful it feels walking into his room and finding his precious mate sleeping on their bed, arms thrown around his head and body strewn all about the mattress. Grimmjow moves quietly over to his lover, reaching out and running his hand along the swollen abdomen… this pregnancy is moving way too fast. What should’ve been only a few months is turning into a few weeks; this isn’t going to turn out well for his young and inexperienced mate.  
“Mm… Grimm?” Ichigo murmurs sleepily. “Are you feeling better?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine now,” he purrs. “I’m actually very happy to see you, Kitten.”  
He moves onto the bed and leans over his mate, locking their lips and pushing on Ichigo’s shoulder to keep him still. His free hand trails along the smaller male’s tan skin, stopping at his waist and undoing his pants.  
“No,” Ichigo murmurs.  
“Ichi, if I don’t take you now the cubs will die,” Grimmjow sighs as he pulls away.  
“I… I think I want them to,” the orangette sniffles with tears in amber eyes.  
Grimmjow is stunned, his mind shutting down for a minute as his cyan orbs widen. He sits back on his heels, turning away as he searches for something to think or say. After a long silence that has Ichigo twiddling his thumbs, Grimmjow looks at him blandly.  
“Say what?” he asks.  
“I… I don’t want them anymore.”  
“… Explanation, please,” Grimmjow frowns. “I’m just dying to know how your mind is working now that it’s drugged up on crazy hormones.”  
“You loved me when I didn’t have them, but the minute I got pregnant you didn’t want me anymore,” Ichigo cries. “If you want me without them, I don’t want them.”  
“Oh my god,” Grimmjow sighs in exasperation as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “Are you positive you’re even capable of sane thought? I want you, Ichigo, I love you. I want these cubs, I want this family, and I don’t want you to doubt that for one minute.”  
Ichigo seems doubtful at first; however he agrees with a short nod and lays down for Grimmjow to continue. If Grimmjow wants these cubs, he’ll have them for him… as long as the teal haired man keeps him at his side, Ichigo will do anything for him. Grimmjow smirks, carefully lying along the smaller male’s body. He locks lips with his submissive, slipping in his tongue to poach the land traveled by only him, and starts ridding them of their clothes. Ichigo wraps his arms around Grimmjow’s neck, smiling widely as he’s carefully moved around. He hadn’t noticed how large he was getting around the midsection, worry touching his brow as he looks to his alpha in silent question.  
“Don’t worry, Szayel will handle that,” Grimmjow assures. “Right now, I have to get them my reiatsu before they unravel.”  
“Okay.”  
Carefully, Grimmjow reaches for some lotion to prepare his mate. Ichigo gasps at the intrusion, tightening his hold on the larger male’s muscular neck before nuzzling beneath his chin. It feels like forever since they’ve done this, Ichigo’s hormones singing as another finger is added. Grimmjow sucks on the spot he marked, licking and nipping as he works his fingers in the warm channel he’s about to claim once more. At the gasp and arching back from the orangette, Grimmjow grins wolfishly and repeatedly attacks that sweet spot within the other. It doesn’t take long and Ichigo is a mewling mess, barely holding the strength to cling to his alpha, and Grimmjow pulls his fingers away and positions his arching arousal beneath his mate. Ichigo is in his lap, so as not to cause discomfort for the orangette, and Grimmjow keeps a firm hold on his hips in attempt to keep control. He doesn’t want Ichigo hurting himself in his eagerness.  
“G-Grimm,” Ichigo breaths out. “Please… hurry.”  
“No, we’ll go slowly. I don’t want you hurt.”  
The teen whimpers at that, but lays his head on Grimmjow’s shoulder in defeat. The teal haired male carefully pushes into Ichigo’s entrance, hissing in pleasure at the restricting tightness even as his mate grunts in a bit of pain. Once he’s seated in that overwhelming heat, he keeps his mate still with a firm grip. Ichigo’s abdomen is pressed against his own stomach, so swollen it’s about half the normal size of a woman in her final term. This is what worries Grimmjow, the cubs are growing far too quickly… they seem to be in their second term now, but they should only be a few weeks in if that. Pushing that to the back of his mind, Grimmjow focuses on providing what those cubs need to grow healthy. He lifts his mate and slams the smaller back down on his cock, Ichigo crying out in bliss when that thrust strikes his prostate on the first attempt. Grimmjow starts a slow but hard pace, making sure to keep Ichigo pleasured as he moves. Their breathing comes out in pants as they progress, a slight glistening of sweat making their movements all the more easy, and the pace is picked up in their frantic need. The Sexta’s reiatsu is soaking into Ichigo’s, the orangette grinning at the almost reviving feeling of his lover’s power caressing him in such a way. Tendrils of warm reiatsu twist and turn around Ichigo, drawing him closer to his release with so much ease that Grimmjow doesn’t even have to spare a hand to help him. Ichigo whimpers, closing his eyes tight as white bursts create a mirage of the Fourth of July in the blackness there. His lithe body shivers in delight, his warm fluids spraying onto his swollen stomach. Grimmjow thrusts deep to release his own seed, his reiatsu soaking into that of his cubs and strengthening them to the point of perfect health once more. Slowly, and more gently than he’s ever been, he lays Ichigo down and cleans him up.  
“Sleep, Kitten,” Grimmjow purrs as he tucks him in. “You need to rest in order to heal… I’ll come back with something for you to eat later, okay?”  
“… ‘kay,” Ichigo murmurs tiredly.  
Grimmjow pets his orange locks gently for a while, watching as his mate drifts off into a deep sleep. Once Ichigo is out, the teal haired Espada gets up to shower. His subordinates aren’t stupid, they know better than to mess with his mate once Grimmjow’s made a decision… something must’ve happened to provoke them into action. As much as he hates to admit his temper may have been rash and uncalled for, the Sexta knows he was most likely out of line. What they did saved his lover… he’s just glad Stark was the one he had to deal with, as that’s the only one he’d step down from. Those mates of his are fucking scary!  
Stark is lounging in the hall when Grimmjow finds him, Nell and Hall curled up around him as they eat their dinner. The teal haired male grumbles beneath his breath, knowing he’ll have to walk on eggshells if he’d like to keep his dick attached. He moseys up to the lazy Espada, Stark opening a single eye to look at him in question, and takes in a deep breath before speaking.  
“What happened?” he wonders.  
“Ichigo had run away from that exile’s shop,” Stark comments. “Made it to the bridge… before falling over the edge. I caught him before he hit the water, though, no worries.”  
“Why did he run away?”  
“Don’t know. You’ll have to ask him that,” the coyote shrugs. “Didn’t want to go back though.”  
Grimmjow nods and turns away, moving to get something for Ichigo to eat while Hallibel and Nelliel watching him with matching caution. They felt the other’s reiatsu earlier, they knew he was going up against Stark and neither is very happy about it.  
Ichigo stretches and yawns, blinking open his amber eyes and looking around. Confusion and joy spark within the depths of his orbs, he had thought going back to Hueco Mundo was a dream. Carefully, Ichigo pushes himself up and scoots to the edge of the bed. His stomach is hurting a bit, but he feels better than he has in a long time. After getting cleaned up and dressed, the orangette makes his way out into the halls of Los Noches. Though he’s waddling by now, Ichigo can’t help but assure himself he’s actually here in the presence of his mate and those that have protected him. He enters the dining hall to find the majority of the Arrancar spread out and chatting; though at his entrance the talking stops abruptly. Ichigo walks a few steps further into the room, however all the eyes upon him draw forth his self-consciousness and he backs away uncertainly.  
“Ichigo!” Szayel calls. “Come sit over here, I need to talk to you about the cubs!”  
With a hesitant smile, he heads deeper into the dining hall. The pink haired male is waiting ever so patiently, a small smile on his lips as the orangette sits beside him. With a slightly wider grin, he pushes over his tray stocked with fruit and vegetables he hasn’t yet touched.  
“Eat something, you look famished.”  
“… Grimm brought me dinner last night, but I couldn’t stay awake long enough to eat it,” Ichigo remarks sheepishly. “Thank you. Um… where is he now?”  
“On patrol again. He goes out at least two or three times a day, plus emergency calls… this is a call. A couple female Arrancar living off to the edge of Los Noches are being pursued by a particularly vicious alpha… they called for help from Grimmjow to ward him off.”  
“They’ll be okay, won’t they?”  
“Oh, I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Szayel smiles. “What I’m more worried about is you. Grimmjow had his time with you, yes?”  
Ichigo blushes hotly and the other takes that as his answer, well… that and the fact their reiatsu was all over the place last night. When the teen refuses to speak, confirming or denying his claim, Szayel realizes Ichigo is definitely more different from the other females in Hueco Mundo. He had thought it was only in knowledge, but Ichigo is far shyer and hesitant… more easily intimidated. A Hollow or Arrancar female in his position will act out violently before shying away, yet Ichigo’s more human nature pushes him into a far more submissive attitude than usual. It worries him, as they won’t always be there to protect the more human natured Visored.  
“Ichigo, I have some vitamins I made especially for you and your cubs,” he states. “They hold within them a powerful mixture of vitamins and minerals needed by unborn Arrancar… please don’t ask what it is, I really don’t think you want to know.”  
“… And you want me to swallow that shit?” Ichigo scowls. “No way.”  
“Need I remind you, this is of utmost importance for the health of your cubs,” the pink haired male comments. “I’m sure if you refuse, Grimmjow will have no problem force feeding them to you.”  
“… Yeah, you’re probably right. They’re small, though, aren’t they? I won’t have problems swallowing them?”  
“No, none at all. There are three different ones, I tried to get everything in using as few mixtures as possible,” he continues. “Don’t forget to keep them with you and continue taking them no matter what the Shinigami tell you…”  
“But… I’m not going back,” Ichigo states with a confused smile.  
“Ichigo, I hate to tell you this… but Grimmjow will decide whether you stay or not. It’s just not safe for you to…”  
“If you send me back, I’ll run away again,” he snaps.  
Szayel can only stare in surprise at the youth; the vibrant haired teen scowling with all the ferocity of an alpha female… perhaps there’s a vicious animal in him yet. Grimmjow walks in before the pink haired Espada can retort, his cyan orbs landing on the head of orange without trouble before he hurries over.  
“Hey, Kitten!” he grins.  
“You’re not sending me back, right?” Ichigo calls immediately. “I don’t want to go back; I’ll run away again, I won’t stay there!”  
“… Okay,” Grimmjow murmurs. “I was just going to ask if you ate yet, but… I guess we can talk about that if you want.”  
Ichigo gazes up at his alpha with pleading amber eyes, his bottom lip jutting out a tiny bit to make an effective pout, and the Sexta sighs in defeat. He just can’t compete with that damn look; it’s just so… helpless and cute.  
“I guess you can stay… for now,” he states. “But eventually you’ll have to go back. They’ll come here to take you by force eventually, you know.”  
“I don’t want to go back!”  
“Mm hm, and I don’t want you to… but that’s the way it’s gonna go.”  
The orangette whines quite uncharacteristically, yet says nothing more. He knows better than most how stubborn the Shinigami can be, especially concerning him. Ichigo can’t expect anything more than what he already knows of them, he’s learned to never underestimate the lengths they’ll go through to keep Seireitei safe… it’s almost scary.  
It’s the afternoon before the younger male manages to get away from Szayel’s watchful eye, his stomach aching in sharp pains that come and go. He didn’t bring them up with the pink haired scientist, as they’re nothing more than cramps, however something in the back of his mind is screaming for attention. Hours before in the other’s lab, Ichigo was given a thorough once over… it was confirmed that the cubs were feeding off his boundless reiatsu, taking more than needed from Grimm’s, and growing faster than originally thought. If this continues, he’ll go into labor within weeks instead of months… and that could likely kill him.  
“Ichigo,” Hallibel murmurs as he walks past her.  
“Hi, Hallibel,” he greets. “I’m sorry I can’t stay and chat, I’m searching for a hiding spot from Szayel. Talk later, okay? Bye, bye!”  
He hurries past, amber eyes looking intently for a small nook to keep him holed up and hidden. The pains in his stomach are worsening, coming faster than this morning, yet there’s no place safe for him to hide and he shakes them off. Upon walking into his bedroom, his nose takes in the scent of his lover drifting within the steam from the bathroom. With a huge grin, the teen heads over to the bathroom and seats himself on the toilet after shutting the lid quietly. His eyes gaze intently on the body behind the glass door, so caught up in his own relaxing shower he doesn’t notice he has a watcher. Grimmjow stretches and raises his hands to run through his hair, the water pelting his muscular body and trailing down slick tan skin. His brows dip in suspicion at the feeling of eyes upon him, and then a single cyan orb is cracked open to peek at the orangette that’s joined him.  
“Hmm… I think I may have a little peeping tom,” Grimmjow chuckles.  
“Nope, just your kitten,” Ichigo purrs.  
“Well, would my kitten like to join me?”  
“Yes, yes he would!”  
Ichigo starts pulling off his clothes eagerly, almost tripping over his pants thanks to the added weight at his front, and finally slips into the shower with the teal haired Espada. Grimmjow barks his laughter, wrapping his arms around the smaller male’s overly plump waist to hold him tightly. The orangette sighs and leans back into his safe haven, leaning his head back enough to kiss beneath Grimmjow’s jaw.  
“I’m happy here,” Ichigo comments.  
“Good, that’s really good to hear, Kitten. How are you feeling?”  
“… My stomach has been getting cramps, but… I’m okay.”  
“Did you tell Szayel?” Grimmjow asks in worry. “Did he tell you what was wrong? Ichi, I don’t want any surprises. If I come back here one night to find you giving birth in my closet or something, I’m gonna have a heart attack!”  
“It’s just cramps.”  
“Have you ever been pregnant before?”  
Ichigo stops and looks at him a long moment, the Sexta’s eyes narrowing at the lack of answer when that’s all he receives.  
“The correct answer to that had better be no,” he growls.  
“Of course it is!” Ichigo snaps. “I’d never even been with a guy before you; how the hell could I get pregnant? I thought that would’ve been obvious!”  
“It wouldn’t have killed you to just answer the question anyway, you know,” Grimmjow grumbles. “Look, you don’t know what to expect. I’ve never gotten another pregnant, you’ve never been pregnant… at least Szayel is knowledgeable in this shit. Just go tell him what’s wrong; he’ll know what to do.”  
“… Shouldn’t you be taking care of me?”  
“I am! I’m keeping you safe and providing you with the means to figure out what’s going on with yourself,” the other huffs indignantly. “Besides… once you start going into labor, we have to take you back to the living world.”  
Ichigo’s face goes ashen and panicked, Grimmjow picking up on that immediately and berating himself for the slip. He didn’t want Ichigo to know that, it would cause too many problems on all sides, yet the orangette seems to fall in defeat a tad too early for his liking. Taking it as an easy out, Grimmjow decides to get them dried off and into bed… so he can press for more answers on Ichigo’s submission. Once they’re both lying in bed, Ichigo on his back and Grimmjow on his stomach to keep the smaller in place with a heavy arm draped over his chest, the Espada leader looks up at his mate curiously.  
“You’re not fighting it,” he remarks. “The whole ‘I have to take you back’ thing.”  
“What’s the point, I’ll end up going back anyway,” the teen bristles. “Besides, I want my dad to see them… and my sisters and friends.”  
Grimmjow nods at that, finding it to be an interesting concept. He’s never had a family to include in his life, not until the Espada, and he knows he would never let them miss all this. It was extremely important for him to include the group in everything that’s happened so far, they’ve supported his every foolish decision… sometimes with aloofness and others with pride. He looks up when Ichigo’s breathing evens out, watching that constantly scowling face smooth out in youthful innocence. It surprises him how lucky he truly is, having such a perfect and beautiful mate and now expecting cubs for the first time. He’s glad his makeshift family can share all this and can’t wait to meet Ichigo’s.


	14. Chapter 14

Grimmjow wakes abruptly to a pounding at his door, knowing without being told something bad is going down. He can feel the pulsing reiatsu of the Shinigami out in the ivory sands, a frown tugging at his lips when Ulquiorra opens the door to confirm his suspicions.  
“How many?” he asks.  
“Three,” the other says monotonously. “The blonde exile, a Visored alpha, and a violet haired woman… she easily took out Nnoitra, by the way. I thought you might like that information to tease him later.”  
“I would, thank you,” the teal haired Sexta grins. “Are they causing a threat?”  
“No, he attacked her first. After she beat him, they sat down to drink tea. I think they’re waiting to speak with someone.”  
“Alright, tell Hallibel and Nelliel I want them to come with me,” Grimmjow sighs as he rolls out of bed. “Stay here and watch over Ichigo.”  
Ulquiorra nods before hurrying down the hall to get the girls, returning just as Grimmjow finishes getting dressed to stand guard at the door. Ichigo is still sleeping; blissfully unaware he’s most likely about to go back to the living world. As Grimmjow walks to the exit, he glances back at his mate with a soft frown and leaves without another word.  
Kisuke is sitting with Shinji and Yorouchi, the three chatting quietly as they wait. The unconscious Arrancar Yorouchi took out is hogtied and off to the side, the Visored having gagged him when he started spewing curses and threats, and the group has turned their topic to baby names and furniture ideas. Grimmjow shows himself a few minutes later, two girls flanking him as they walk up to the small trio. The Sexta has been an Aduchas long enough to know that size means nothing compared to determination and skill, as he was a rather small Aduchas that took out many, so he keeps his guard up and his weapon close.  
“Ah! Might I guess you’re the one in charge here?” Kisuke asks jovially.  
“Yes, I am.”  
“What’s with the girls?” Yorouchi wonders curiously. “Not to say girls aren’t dangerous, I’m one after all… but… I didn’t expect you to arrive with such an entourage.”  
“They’re probably the most dangerous in my group,” he smirks. “I like to keep them around in case I get into trouble… especially with Shinigami. If you recall, Hallibel couldn’t be felled within the Winter War… until Aizen betrayed her.”  
“Yes, I remember,” Yorouchi frowns. “And the other?”  
“Nelliel was the first to have Hallibel’s position, didn’t fall until she was ganged up on by two comrades. Plus, she’s Hallibel’s mate and Hallibel is an alpha female… not something one wants to go up against if Ichigo is any indication. He’s a young one and Hallibel is an experienced one.”  
“Damn,” Shinji mutters. “I’d like to take this moment to state we’re not here for trouble.”  
“Good.”  
“We wanted to know if you’re in possession of our dear little Ichigo,” Kisuke remarks. “He’s come up missing and we’d really like him back if at all possible.”  
Grimmjow frowns, yet brushes the comment off. He knows Ichigo can’t stay here… he just hoped he’d have him a little bit longer. At the invitation to sit down, Grimmjow joins the group. Hallibel and Nelliel stay standing at his side, poised to pounce at any given notice.  
“Ichigo is here. He ran away from your shop and fell off the bridge; Stark had caught him and brought him here without my knowledge… I apologize,” Grimmjow sighs.  
“Great! That’s what I thought happened, though I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting a life threatening thing such as that,” he muses. “So… we’ll be taking him back?”  
“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Grimmjow sighs. “Szayel looked him over after he got here… things are… growing difficult.”  
“What do you mean?” Yorouchi growls. “What’s wrong with him?”  
“I trusted you to keep him safe… you did so. I also trusted you to keep him healthy… but you don’t really know enough to do that,” he comments softly. “He wasn’t getting the vitamins and minerals needed, so Szayel made up a few mixtures and placed them into pills… he’ll be getting them now. Unfortunately, there’s another problem we have no control over.”  
“Spit it out!” the violet haired woman demands.  
“The pregnancy is going too fast,” he informs gravely. “We have so much reiatsu, that the cubs are feeding on more of it than need be… they’re growing at a faster rate than usual because of that.”  
“What?” Kisuke asks a bit stunned.  
“The growth of cubs is based on the amount of reiatsu they have to feed off of without killing their parents,” Nelliel supplies. “Ichigo and Grimmjow have more reiatsu than normal parents, especially together, so the cubs will naturally grow at a faster rate.”  
The group stands, Grimmjow following in case they attack, and two of the three turn away. At his questioning glance, the Visored that stayed facing them looks them over. Shinji isn’t positive he wants to leave Ichigo alone here, however these Arrancar care for the youth and that’s enough for him… for now.  
“We’ll leave Ichigo in your care for the time being,” he states. “Do take very good care of him… he’s one of my pack and I’m extremely over protective of my pack. We have to report these findings to the So-Taicho… he’s under the impression Ichigo can be kept healthy and alive within Seireitei and without his mate. We’re doing all we can to convince him otherwise.”  
“… I’m planning on taking him back to the world of the living when he goes into labor,” Grimmjow replies. “He’s not safe here, not when in labor. He’d also like his family and friends present.”  
“Understood. I apologize for trying to keep him from you to begin with… I warned the Shinigami, but they’re very stubborn. I know you love him, that you won’t let anything happen to him, but I still don’t trust you. Ichigo is fragile and I know how much Arrancar despise weakness.”  
“He’s not a weakness… he’s my strength,” Grimmjow smirks. “I would tear down worlds to keep him safe.”  
“As would we,” Hallibel hisses. “He’s our cub now.”  
She grips Nelliel’s wrist and marches off, a bemused Shinji waving farewell before hurrying after the two leaving. Grimmjow sighs and darts off to find his mate after releasing Nnoitra, worry gnawing at his gut now that the Shinigami have made an appearance. It won’t be long before they’re storming Hueco Mundo with blades drawn, cutting down all in their way to retrieve the strongest member of their ranks.  
Ichigo is back wandering the halls, ignoring everyone that passes him in favor of keeping up his search. He doesn’t know why, but he’s been keeping an eye out for a small space to keep him safe for three days now. He wasn’t told of the Shinigami stopping by and Grimmjow is surprised they haven’t come back yet, however he knows something had happened. He woke with Ulquiorra guarding the door, which meant Grimmjow was called way. When the other returned, he had pulled Ichigo back into their room and thoroughly ravished him quite a few times before they both passed out… the best day of Ichigo’s life thus far!  
“Ichigo, what are you doing?” Szayel wonders as he passes the orangette.  
“Looking,” he mutters thoughtlessly.  
“For what, pray tell?”  
“A nook.”  
The older male sighs and shakes his head, reaching to touch Ichigo’s arm only to pull back at the warning hiss. It doesn’t take his extensive genius to figure out what’s happening to the teen, the scientist rolling his eyes as he puts his hands on his hips.  
“Ichigo, you’re nearing labor,” he comments. “I have to get you ready to leave, call Grimmjow, find a decent blanket for the cubs, alert your exile Shinigami, get a hold of your family and friends… there’s so much to do, I don’t have time for your attitude.”  
Ichigo looks at him in surprise, blinking owlishly as his mind attempts to process what’s been said… all he gets is ‘labor’ and ‘cubs’. Panic flits across his amber pools, his body tensing at the realization he’s been looking for a place to have his cubs. The pink haired male carefully leads him to his lab, sitting him down and giving a pointed look that clearly states ‘do not move or I’ll tell Hallibel something untrue to get her to punish you’… that has Ichigo sitting quite still.  
The whole of Los Noches is in an uproar as news travels through it, growing more and more outlandish as it’s passed from one mouth to the next. By the time it actually reaches Grimmjow, as Szayel has yet to find him, he’s under the impression Ichigo’s dying and the cubs are chewing through his stomach. He barges into the scientist’s lab with a stricken look upon his face.  
“Oh good, you made it,” Szayel smiles with a calm tone. “He’s fine, just waiting for you.”  
“Don’t fucking do that!” Grimmjow snaps. “I almost had a fucking heart attack you little bitch! You know I hate that damn ‘telephone’ shit!”  
“Yes, but if you thought he was fine, you’d procrastinate in getting back here,” he points out. “I couldn’t afford to have you lollygagging about, so I told Ulquiorra Ichigo was having complications with his cubs… I don’t know what you heard, but apparently it worked well.”  
“I heard he was dying!”  
“… Well… good thing he’s not!” the other states with a bit of pep. “Come now, we have so much to get done and so little time to do it! Would you like to get in touch with the Shinigami? It should be you, considering you’re in charge here now…”  
Grimmjow listens to Szayel start talking rather quickly, a sure sign he’s nervous if ever the Sexta’s seen one, and sighs inwardly. Ichigo is sitting on the examination table, stiff and unmoving as his eyes follow the ranting Arrancar. With a smirk, Grimmjow moves toward his lover and gently pulls him close. He lays a kiss upon his brow and whispers assurances to him, allowing Ichigo a bit of comfort before he heads off to get ahold of the blonde shopkeeper and the Shinigami.  
The Shinigami are in a meeting when Kisuke forces his way through with a screen, a happy grin upon his features as he beams down at the So-Taicho like a father about to become a grandfather. The old man’s brow twitches, his grip tightening on his staff as he awaits the reason for the interruption.  
“Hello!” Kisuke chirps out. “I would just like to inform everyone that Ichigo will be going into labor in less than a day or two! I have with me the leader of Hueco Mundo, ready to attempt negotiations on a treaty between the Arrancar and Shinigami! Isn’t that great?”  
“There will be no negotiations,” Yamamoto growls. “Arrancar cannot be trusted!”  
“We can’t be trusted?” Grimmjow snaps as he pushes Kisuke to the side. “We can’t be trusted? Who the hell do you think he’s gonna choose to stay with? The Shinigami that were the cause of all this through their deceit and games, or the ones that have been taking care of him all this time? Where were your stupid asses when he ran away from your ‘safe haven’? Where were you when my guy was saving his ass from drowning after he used up all his energy running off and fell off a bridge?”  
“How do we know you’re not making that up? That you didn’t come and kidnap him?”  
“Kidnap him? He’s my mate! If I wanted to keep him with me, I would’ve taken him much earlier than that!”  
“Okay!” Kisuke comments quickly. “I think these negotiations are starting out really well! Now we have to get past the anger and accusations in order to work on peace!”  
“Fuck that!” Grimmjow snarls. “Ichi doesn’t want to come back anyway, he’s perfectly happy with me.”  
“You’ll do no such thing!” Yamamoto snaps. “He’ll be brought back and transferred to Unohana within the walls of Seireitei! We’ll decide what to do with the… things… he gives birth to later.”  
Grimmjow’s face pales before it’s twisted in fury, an animalistic snarl ripped from his lips as he narrows his gaze. This isn’t going well at all, if someone doesn’t do something to dissipate this tension Grimmjow’s going to kill someone. Thankfully, the release comes from Seireitei.  
“Actually,” Mayuri remarks. “It would benefit us greatly to reach some sort of agreement with the Arrancar and Visoreds.”  
“… Explain,” the old man huffs.  
“Think about it… how much do we really know about these breeds? Nothing at all. We know they’re powerful, we’re aware they have room to grow… possibly evolve if that’s what Aizen was working to gain… but other than that we have but a blank slate to work with,” he sighs out. “To be on good terms with them gives us ample opportunity to observe them, to learn from their sides of things we’ve yet to figure out… such as the whole ‘mating season’ thing that started all this. Although we saw what Kurosaki went through, we really didn’t learn much.”  
“That’s right,” Kisuke grins. “The Arrancar and Visoreds know all the ins and outs of what they go through, how they work, and how they think! Who better to learn from than one who’s gone through it?”  
“Not to mention, a treaty with them will make Kurosaki happy,” Byakuya adds. “You remember what he was like when he wasn’t happy, correct? When he came to save Rukia from execution? I believe he’s far stronger now… not someone I’m eager to go up against.”  
So-Taicho realizes just how much of a losing argument this is, grumbling as he gives in to the majority. Kisuke grins widely, doing a happy dance in his mind as he plans out a new gigai for Arrancar use. If Grimmjow is to stay with Ichigo, he’ll need a gigai. Grimmjow sighs in relief, a slight smile touching his lips at the thought of keeping his mate happy and safe. Ichigo means the world to him and he’d do anything for that gorgeous beta, however stressful these Shinigami may be… they’re Ichigo’s friends and comrades, so Grimmjow needs to learn how to deal with them.  
Ichigo is lying within his inner world, Shiro at his side as they just enjoy the silence between them for once. The orangette is afraid, that much is apparent to the pale mimic. Shiro can sense Ichigo’s fear as the other tries to hide it, the snow y duplicate hating it while at the same time sympathizing with the teen. The orangette has never been through something like this, this is completely new territory to him… and Shiro knows he could die during birth.  
“Aibou,” he murmurs with a sigh. “Ya know… I really do like ya. I didn’ ever wanna hurt ya, I just wanted ta train ya up real good.”  
“… Where’s this coming from?” Ichigo asks curiously.  
“Just in case… somethin’ happens ta ya,” he mutters. “I want ya ta know, I’d do anythin’ fer ya if it meant ya get ta live another day.”  
“What are you not telling me?” the orangette inquires with a frown as he sits up.  
“… Ichi… ya might not make it through this birth,” Shiro remarks. “It’s too soon fer a first time ma ta have cubs… yer body didn’ get enough time ta adjust ta it.”  
“Grimmjow didn’t say anything.”  
“He won’… I shouldn’ have,” he states with a hint of regret. “It might just make things worse on ya.”  
“I still have time though, right?”  
“Yeah, ya still got time. They ain’t ready yet.”  
Ichigo sighs in relief, looking back to the sky and closing his eyes. Grimmjow should’ve told him, but he understands why he didn’t. Shiro moves closer to him, drawing Ichigo close as he wraps his arms around him. Nothing will happen to the amber eyed male, he won’t let it, but he just had to get that off his chest.  
The orangette wakes to find Grimmjow bustling around the lab eagerly, a wide grin on his lips. He’s curious, yet says nothing. Ulquiorra roams into the room, glancing at Ichigo only a moment before looking to the one that called him.  
“You wanted to see me?” he comments.  
“Yes! I need you to go to the shopkeeper’s place,” Grimmjow informs. “You’ll be meeting the leader of the Visoreds and the leader of the Shinigami for a treaty, so look it over very carefully.”  
“A treaty? How did you manage that?” the raven asks with apparent curiosity.  
“It almost didn’t happen,” he admits sheepishly. “I got into a shouting match with the So-Taicho five seconds in, but the other Shinigami liked the idea.”  
“Figures,” the smaller male huffs. “I should’ve gone with you the first time; diplomacy is not your forte.”  
Grimmjow waves him off, moving over to gather Ichigo’s pills and dumping them into a small satchel. There are already clothes there from what the orangette can see, yet he’s not sure what’s going on yet. Both men turn to see Ichigo watching them.  
“We’re leaving, Kitten,” Grimmjow smiles. “Kisuke said we can stay with them for now, but we’ll have to go out to look for a new place.”  
“A… new place?” he asks in confusion.  
“Yep!”  
“Both of us?”  
“That’s right,” the Sexta grins. “I’m staying with you in the living world.”  
Warmth spreads within the smaller male, a small smile quickly gaining in size as joy takes hold. Taking that as a good sign, Grimmjow scoops his mate into his arms and grabs the bag he set aside. Szayel and the other Espada will be coming with him, helping with both the treaty and taking care of his pregnant mate. The others are already waiting for them; Szayel giving one last check to Ichigo before nodding his approval… the teen is still travel worthy. Stark is the one that opens the Gargantua, everyone splitting into two halves in hopes of covering the couple to the best of their ability.  
The first obstacle to the group upon arrival… is Yorouchi. The woman jumps them like a rabid feline ready to kill for her cub, throwing them out of the way easily to reach Ichigo. After Yorouchi, the Shinigami surround them with hands caressing the hilts of their Zanpakto. The Arrancar are on edge now, glaring at the Shinigami and praying this isn’t a trap. They have no doubt they can hold them off in order for the retreat to be made, but they’d prefer not to test that.  
“We apologize,” Yamamoto sighs as he motions for hands to drop. “We didn’t know how hostile you might be with Ichigo in our midst. Welcome to the world of the living.”  
“Thank you,” Grimmjow states. “We understand your caution, but you’ve nothing to worry about. As long as you don’t hurt us, we won’t hurt you.”  
“And some of us have mates, so you’d do well to keep your hands to yourself,” Hallibel hisses.  
“Hallibel,” Stark frowns. “I doubt they’re interested in mating with us.”  
Ichigo looks upon the Shinigami gratefully, holding the arms wrapped around his waist as he feels Grimmjow leaning his chin atop his orange locks. He’s so ecstatic it’s obvious, injecting the same happiness he’s feeling into the hearts of those around him.  
“Thank you so much,” Ichigo smiles. “I knew you guys wouldn’t let me down! I just knew risking my life on your behalf so often would gain me at least one favor.”  
The comment draws an awkward silence from the Shinigami, yet Yamamoto comes to realize just how much they’ve been asking and the amount of thanks they’ve given. Ichigo is an important asset to them; however they’ve been taking and taking without giving anything. It’s a surprise the smaller male hasn’t given up on them and cut all ties, something they should be thankful of. Looking back on the impressive list of battles and the war Ichigo took part in, this one little favor should’ve been nothing to the Shinigami… he deserves this happiness. Although he’s not completely convinced they should let the cubs live once Ichigo has them, they can at least watch their progress easier if they’re on good terms with the orangette. The look Grimmjow holds is utter happiness and love, something that surprises the So-Taicho and tells them there certainly are things they don’t know about these Arrancar. Perhaps this treaty is the best thing after all.


	15. Chapter 15

Ichigo wakes with a yawn, stretching before sitting up and hitting Grimmjow in the face accidentally. The older male growls quietly in his sleep, turning away from the orangette and falling back under the spell of the sandman. Ichigo mutters to himself before rolling out of bed, carefully waddling out the door and toward the sitting room. Yorouchi is there with Nelliel and Hallibel, all three sitting quietly with tea before them. Curled up upon Nelliel’s lap is Kai, the baby snoozing with a pacifier in his mouth and a bottle on the table before them. Upon Ichigo’s entrance, those lazy orbs of his that seem so like Stark’s peek open to take in the new presence. Nell runs his fingers through his blonde hair, soothing him asleep once more.  
“Not drinking, Yorouchi?” Ichigo teases. “That’s a shocker.”  
“I’m holding out for the baby shower!” she grins. “Besides, you can’t drink and I want to support you.”  
“I don’t mind,” the teen smiles. “I’ve never been much for alcohol anyway. I could use something to eat though, I’m starving! Do you guys want something while I’m cooking?”  
“You will not cook,” Hallibel remarks coolly without looking up from her cup. “I will make you something to eat; you will sit here with Nelliel.”  
He’s not certain about her offer, yet his subconscious knows better than to challenge this alpha female while pregnant. He takes a seat beside Nell, who immediately starts chatting his ear off excitedly. She’s already planning the baby shower, what to get it, and names. Kai purrs in her lap, chewing on the pacifier as she holds him close. It doesn’t escape her notice that Ichigo’s eyes keep falling to the tiny baby on her lap, her smile widening as she lifts Kai from her hold and sets him in Ichigo’s.  
“Oh! No, Nell, I couldn’t,” he gasps. “What if I hurt him?”  
“Don’t worry so much,” she waves off. “Hallibel is right here and I’m no slouch when it comes to reflexes, we won’t let anything happen to him.”  
“But…”  
“You’re going to have to learn sometime, right, Hall?”  
“Correct.”  
With a sigh of relent, he looks down at the baby staring back at him. Kai is uncertain about this new person, but they smell nice and his mothers are close. After a long moment of watching one another, the baby shifts and curls into Ichigo’s chest with a loud purr. Nelliel seems shocked for a moment, confusion touching her brow as she frowns.  
“He’s never purred that loud for me,” she pouts.  
“Ichigo smells nice,” Hallibel shrugs. “You know that Kai’s favorite scent has always been cinnamon… Ichigo smells like apples and cinnamon.”  
“Well, then… I guess that’s okay,” Nell smiles. “So, Ichigo, have you figured out any names yet? I have a whole bunch! I know you’re having triplets, so you’ll need them!”  
“Well… I… I haven’t really thought about it,” Ichigo blushes. “I was just going to let Grimmjow name them.”  
“You should,” Yorouchi scoffs. “You carried them, they’re yours, and the names should be from you.”  
“… I guess.”  
The group goes quiet once more, surprised when Szayel and Gin enter through the front door. The orangette wasn’t aware of anyone leaving earlier, so he’s startled when the door is flung open. Kisuke is right behind them, a grin of victory on his face. Once they’re all sitting around the table, the blonde shopkeeper turns his attention to the teen.  
“Where’s Grimmjow?” he asks.  
“Sleeping,” Ichigo answers. “Do you want me to wake him up?”  
“No, no. You stay right here,” Kisuke smiles. “Are you hungry?”  
“I was just about to go make him something,” Hallibel remarks before standing. “I won’t be long, just sit tight. Nelliel, go wake Stark. You should always be accompanied by at least one of us; the real world is too dangerous for you to be alone.”  
“Okay,” she smiles. “I’ll be right back! If any of you touch our cubs while I’m gone… I’ll kill you!”  
The cold chill that sudden falls onto those present is missed by Ichigo, the orangette too busy playing with Kai as the others talk, and Nelliel leaves them shivering. Once she’s gone, Ichigo glances up in time to see everyone scooting away from him.  
“What’s wrong?” he asks a bit hurt.  
“Nothin’, Ichi! It’s just… well… Nelliel’s a tad overprotective a Kai, that’s all,” Gin assures.  
“Oh… okay. So… where were you guys?”  
“Out apartment shopping,” Kisuke grins. “We found the perfect place for you and Grimmjow!”  
“Really? Where?”  
His excitement is palpable, the orangette grinning widely as his amber eyes light up. The others feel warm at that glittering gaze, soft smiles touching all their lips as they bask in Ichigo’s unintentional glow. When Kisuke speaks up again, however, confusion overtakes the excitement.  
“Here, of course!”  
“Um… what?”  
“Well, all the apartments were small and expensive. With you pregnant and Grimmjow unemployed at the moment, it’s going to be very hard to keep up with the bills. That being said, this place is huge and can always get bigger should I want it to! We can easily set up separate apartments for all the Espada.”  
“But… I have enough money saved up,” Ichigo frowns. “I can…”  
“Grimmjow ain’t gonna go fer that,” Gin waves off. “He’s a provider, Ichi. Feline alphas take care a their females, it’s just the way it is. Ya’ll be killin’ his pride.”  
“It won’t be horrible,” Yorouchi smiles. “You’ll have two sets of parents here and your families in town, all your friends, and of course your mate. We’ve always been a big happy family, now we can all stay here. It’s not like you haven’t practically lived here since you became a Shinigami.”  
Ichigo sighs, looking away once that point’s been made. It’s true he has more money saved up than he can spend in his lifetime, but he doesn’t want Grimmjow to feel bad about living off it. Staying with Kisuke and Yorouchi is always interesting, yet not something he dreamed of doing. Then again, he’ll never be without a babysitter and the cubs will have plenty of attention. He and Grimmjow can always get a new place once they’re on their feet, which means the temperamental Espada needs to find a job.  
Shiro wakes with a start when Ichigo shows up, the orangette seeming quite perplexed as he wanders over and sits beside his inner demon. He lies back, staring at the sky as the clouds meander past. Shiro says nothing for a long time, just soaking in the presence of his aibou, yet finally speaks up at the sound of Ichigo’s slightly depressed sigh.  
“Somethin’ wrong?”  
“When is there anything that isn’t?” Ichigo scoffs.  
“Care ta talk ‘bout it?”  
“Kisuke is going to keep me and the Espada at his place, but I have enough money to afford a nice apartment… or even a house. Unfortunately, Grimm’s pride will take a huge blow if I use my money to take care of us.”  
“Sounds like a problem… what are ya plannin’ ta do?”  
“I don’t know, that’s why I’m here.”  
“Well… ya could use yer money ta buy shit fer the cubs. Triplets are expensive li’l shits, ya know. Ya could put aside some fer their education, maybe ya could even encourage Grimm-kitty ta look fer a job er go ta school er somethin’.”  
“… Sometimes I highly doubt the severity of your insanity,” Ichigo smirks.  
“Oh don’ do that,” Shiro chuckles. “I gotta rep ta pertect.”  
Ichigo laughs at that, shifting to use Shiro’s stomach as a pillow. As the two relax with one another, the orangette takes into account the ideas his inner demon has presented to him. They’re all good and very reasonable, providing a use for his wealth that won’t harm Grimmjow’s ego. The orangette grins, closing his eyes and just taking in the peaceful surroundings of his inner world.  
Grimmjow rises not too long after, the stress presented to him since mating with Ichigo finally plowing him over. He’s never slept so long since he became a Hollow, the Sexta grumbling irately while attempting to work the knots out of his muscles. He’s not too happy Ichigo is missing, but he’s even more pissed that he didn’t notice when the orangette left the bed. When he walks out of the room, he finds a good number of people in the sitting room.  
“Where’s Ichigo?” he asks at once.  
“He’s safe,” Yorouchi waves off. “Nelliel, Hallibel, and Stark are watching over ‘their beautiful cub’ downstairs in the training room.”  
“… Their worlds or yours?”  
“Theirs… well, more specifically, Nelliel’s.”  
“Did you find a place?” he inquires with a look to Gin.  
“Ah, we decided ta stay here ‘till everyone gets a job and saves up. That way we can learn ‘bout the real world an’ plan better.”  
“Ulquiorra?”  
“It was my idea,” the raven informs monotonously.  
“How’d Ichigo take it?”  
The smaller male shrugs, never turning away from his tea, and Grimmjow shakes his head. He strolls over to the trap door, carefully opening it to leap down and locate his uke. He doesn’t have to look far, as Ichigo is lying on his back in the sands only a few feet from the entrance. It looks like he’s sleeping, but his reiatsu makes it clear that he’s in his inner world. Stark is snoozing nearby, the girls sitting upon the boulder just to Ichigo’s left… the same one Stark is leaning against to sleep as it throws a cooling shadow over the orangette.  
“How is he?” Grimmjow wonders.  
“Tired,” Hallibel responds. “That’s to be expected, though.”  
“I saw Kai with Gin,” the Sexta smirks. “Did you need a break?”  
“He wanted to sit upstairs,” Nelliel shrugs. “He likes Gin, but it appears he likes Ichigo more. Hall says it’s because Ichi smells like cinnamon and that’s Kai’s favorite scent.”  
Grimmjow leaps up to sit with them, taking in the heat of the artificial sun with relish. His purr isn’t lost on the females, yet they’ve learned not to comment on it… it’s not Grimmjow’s favorite trait. Those sharp cyan orbs gaze down at the exhausted teen below, studying his mate carefully and catching the discomfort on his features. His heart skips a beat, his breath caught within his lungs, and he’s on his feet in no time.  
“What’s wrong, Grimmy?” Nell wonders.  
“I think he’s going into labor,” he replies. “Nelliel, get Szayel. I need to pull Ichigo from his inner world, or things could take a bad turn.”  
“I shall help.”  
The three head their ways, Grimmjow and Hall crouching near Ichigo’s body as Nelliel uses her intense speed to get upstairs. More gently than he’s ever moved, Grimmjow carefully shakes Ichigo’s shoulder to wake him. When he gets no response, his blood runs cold in his veins. It’s happened before during Aizen’s reign. A beta would get pregnant and be within their inner world at the time of labor… they went into a coma and died a few days later. Without being awake, there’s no way for the beta to regulate their reiatsu and the cubs will likely drain all of it as a last meal.  
“Ichigo, please… wake up.”  
Ichigo is startled by Shiro’s abrupt actions, the pale image sitting bolt upright and looking around anxiously. His more vibrant counterpart does the same, but far slower, and finally turns to the one that woke him.  
“What’s the matter?”  
“Somethin’ ain’t right,” he remarks. “I can feel it… somethin’s drainin’ our reiatsu on a massive level.”  
“Well… what could it be? Neither of us is active at the moment, so we’re not using it,” Ichigo contemplates. “I mean… Grimmjow wouldn’t let Kurotsuchi near me… would he?”  
“’Course not, dumbass,” Shiro snorts. “The only thing that could fuck wit our reiatsu is da cubs, but that means yer goin’ inta… labor! Wake up, Ichi! Wake da fuck up, right now!”  
Ichigo’s startled at the urgency behind Shiro’s words, his mind going fuzzy before he finds himself lying in the training room. Grimmjow is pale, worry etched within every bit of his body, and Szayel is leaning over the limp teen.  
“Ichigo, can you hear me?” he states.  
“… Yes,” Ichigo comments drowsily. “I feel funny.”  
“I administered an anesthetic, you’ll feel a bit drowsy but it isn’t strong enough to put you under… it’ll just dull the pain. I need you to listen very carefully to me, okay? This is highly important for both the success of this birthing and your own survival. As the cubs are born, they’ll draw upon your reiatsu heavily. Since you’re having triplets this will tax your body to the breaking point. I need you to pull as much of your reiatsu into a ball and keep it locked away from your cubs, can you do that?”  
“… No,” Ichigo murmurs. “I can’t… can’t do that.”  
“Ichigo, please,” Grimmjow pleads, more with his eyes than his voice. “This is important. If you can’t do this, you’ll die! I don’t’ want to lose you, Kitten, just do what you’re told.”  
“I can’t… I… never learned… can’t control my reiatsu.”  
“Try, damn it!”  
Ichigo closes his eyes, trying to push away all distractions as he searches. He doesn’t know how to control his reiatsu very well, so he knows he’ll fail. Shiro, on the other hand… he knows how to control it far better than Ichigo could ever dream. He touches on his inner demon’s consciousness only briefly before he garners his attention.  
*Aibou? *  
*The cubs are taking my reiatsu… I need to… I need you to pull enough back and lock it away, * he thinks to his pale image. *You can control it better than me. *  
*No problem, Aibou, * Shiro answers dutifully. *Leave it ta me! *  
When he opens his eyes again, he can feel the draw on his power increase slightly. Shiro is gathering as much energy as he possibly can, packing it into a tight ball with the help of Zangetsu and tucking it away within an area only they can intrude upon… the cubs won’t be able to touch it. Grimmjow seems to calm at the realization that Ichigo now has a good chance at living through this.  
“Okay, Ichigo, you’re doing well,” Szayel informs. “Be sure to keep a firm hold on that reiatsu. If you should lose it, the cubs won’t hesitate to take it. They don’t know the difference between a food source and your life force, it’s all the same to them.”  
Ichigo nods absently, not really absorbing what’s being said to him and only knowing that Shiro won’t let him die. He fades in and out, still struggling to hold onto his consciousness as the anesthetic numbs his nerves to the pain he’s surely feeling. Grimmjow picks him up lightly, making certain not to cause any unnecessary jostling, and the group heads upstairs where Unohana has prepared a sterile room. She was called not long after Nelliel found Szayel, the pink haired Espada determined to start this treaty off right and share this moment of learning with the raven haired medic. Once Ichigo is laid upon the bed and everyone is ushered out, calls are made and people start piling in from both the real world and Seireitei.  
“Is he okay?” Isshin asks excitedly. “Have my beautiful grandchildren been born!”  
“Not yet, he’s in the other room,” Yorouchi replies. “Just listen for Grimmjow’s screams of pain.”  
“Who’s in there with him? Does he need his powerful daddy to hold his hand?”  
“No one needs you to hold their hand, idiot goat-face,” Karin huffs. “Now sit down and shut up!”  
Karin and Yuzu sit near Toshiro and Rangiku, the two chatting with Orihime. Uryu and Chad are on the floor, Tatsuki waiting with baited breath as her excitement begins to boil over. Isshin is pacing already, nervous about his only boy going through an action never meant for men. He’s almost positive this particular event will change his boy forever… probably not in a good way, either. Rukia and Renji hurry in, both carrying bags of stuff and grinning from ear to ear.  
“Are my nephews here yet!” Renji questions.  
“How many times do I have to tell you, idiot!” Rukia shouts. “Ichigo likes me more and I want nieces, so they’re girls!”  
“That doesn’t even make sense!”  
A cry from the room stills them all, everyone’s eyes turning to the closed door apprehensively. The cry was from Ichigo and he sounded more scared than in pain. The door opens without a sound, Isane stepping through before closing it behind her. Her features are heavy with indecision, yet she stands her ground and stares Isshin in the eye. Beside him are Yorouchi and Kisuke, Nelliel hurrying over with Hallibel and Stark. These five have adopted Ichigo as their own, the orangette having gathered quite a large parental base upon his journeys through the three worlds.  
“What’s wrong?” Hallibel frowns. “Why aren’t you in there with our cub? He’s in pain, isn’t he? You should be assisting the doctors, keeping him from more pain.”  
“I apologize, but… Szayel said I’m to tell you… Ichigo is having complications.”  
Shocked stillness takes over the room, all the females immediately thinking along the lines of the teen’s death as the males send confused looks Isane’s way. She bows her head in apology, never liking the job of giving bad news. She’s especially uncomfortable handing such news to three sets of extremely violent and powerful parents.  
“Hollow betas normally tear open their own stomachs to have their cubs, but Ichigo doesn’t have those instincts and would certainly die before his inner Hollow would have the chance to regenerate his body. As it is, Szayel and Unohana have decided on a C-section.”  
“C-section?” Isshin frowns. “Isn’t that dangerous?”  
“No, Ichigo’s body will regenerate just fine once his reiatsu rebuilds itself. Grimmjow has given the okay, so they’re starting now… I was just told to inform you…”  
“No!” Isshin snaps. “He has no right.”  
“It’s his mate,” Stark points out calmly. “I’m also sorry to inform you that the longer this labor takes, the more reiatsu will be drained by the cubs… Ichigo will likely die if they wait too long.”  
Isshin pales at that, his daughters gasping as worry begins to consume them. With one last bow, Isane returns to the room. The groups of parents, both biological and adopted, attempt to look into the room. Ichigo is lying in his bed, Grimmjow beside him holding his hand, and the orangette’s face looks horribly pale… almost like death.


	16. Chapter 16

Shiro is sweating by now, using all his energy to keep that large bundle of reiatsu from the seeking cubs. Ichigo is only moments away from passing out, his levels so low the pale mimic is shocked he’s still partially conscious. He can hear Grimmjow calling his counterpart, panic in his tone as it grows more desperate with each moment. Zangetsu is standing next to Shiro, waiting to catch him should he fall while simultaneously keeping a strong hold over the orb of a prison they’ve created.  
“You won’t last much longer, Shiro,” he comments.  
“I… have ta… Ichi needs me.”  
“I will protect you both, just get some sleep.”  
“No… I need ta… protect Ichi.”  
The Zanpakto spirit rolls his eyes behind his sunglasses, giving up the argument with the knowledge Shiro will never listen. This inner demon has never been known for his logic, just his loyalty. Taking a bit more of the workload, he affords Shiro the chance to rest a bit and shifts his concerns to Ichigo. The orangette hasn’t made a sound in a long while, drifting in the rift between awake and dreaming since the anesthetic was administered.  
Grimmjow looks over his paling mate, his heart slowly dying in his chest… or at least it feels that way. Those amber eyes closed mere minutes ago, yet he’s already starved of their attention. Szayel is frowning, his brows knitted together in frustration and anxiety as he and Unohana work around Ichigo. Unohana had wanted to make the first incisions, but Szayel refused. She has no clue how to handle such a thing when dealing with a male beta, so he’ll be in the lead for the remainder of the delivery. With a sharp intake of breath, he brings the scalpel to Ichigo’s abdomen and carefully cuts into both the skin and the fabricated uterus that’s been created temporarily beneath.  
The orangette can feel nothing within his haze, his eyes fighting to stay open within the darkness of his mind. For a brief moment of distant fear, he realizes this place is much like where he was when Ulquiorra killed him… before he became that thing that nearly killed his friends. He’s just floating in the pitch of his mind, numb to everything around him. As he begins to drift off, he hears something along the lines of a growl. It’s not powerful like Grimmjow’s, not vicious or the slightest bit angry… just a test of a sound. He notes three blurry blips of light swirling around the darkness well away from him. Two head straight for the exit he can’t seem to see, but the third… the smallest… stops and drifts in place. Ichigo feels the prickly feeling of curious eyes on him, the ball of white-blue light trailing closer.  
“What’s this?” Ichigo murmurs so quietly he can barely hear himself.  
The light touches his hand, which weakly raises to touch it. It seems to take all he has for such a simple action, but it seems like an important one. The warmth against his freezing digits sends tingles along his skin, almost too hot.  
“So… warm,” he sighs out tiredly.  
The little light circles him, nudging him every once in a while playfully. Eventually, Ichigo’s weariness gets the better of him and his amber eyes begin to close. That little growl sounds once more, but he pays it no heed and allows slumber sway him.  
*No, momma, * a tiny voice calls out. *Stay awake! *  
Ichigo jolts awake, dull eyes wide in shock and body singing in long ignored pain. He’s lying on the bed they had taken him to, but the sheets are clean and his body is recovering. He doesn’t know how long it’s been, as that place that locked him away is timeless, but he has a good idea… Grimmjow is sleeping uncomfortably in a chair beside him, rumpled and distraught. The tray of food on the bedside table tells Ichigo that his mate has barely been eating, which angers him for only a moment. He’s not happy about this revelation, but he doesn’t have the energy to muster up the level of ‘pissed off’ he needs right now… it’ll have to wait until later.  
“G-Grimm,” he whispers.  
He clears his throat, raspy from disuse, and tries again. Grimmjow stirs slightly, his eyes opening a bit and fighting to focus on the amber looking back. It takes a little longer than it normally would, but once he notices Ichigo’s awake… Grimmjow is on his feet with more energy than he’s had since all this started.  
“Kitten! Oh my god, you scared me so badly!” Grimmjow growls through his unshed tears.  
He’s lost a lot of his pride, but damn him to hell if he actually cries! Ichigo looks up at him, trying to smile and only managing a tiny lift of his lips. Grimmjow gets him some water, holding him close and stroking his orange locks while he drinks something. The touch has been missed, almost forgotten, and Ichigo purrs loudly in appreciation at the attention.  
“No more cubs,” Grimmjow states after a moment. “Szayel said he’s gonna try to make a serum that will act as a strong birth control for Hollows, Visoreds, and Arrancar… No more cubs, Ichi. I can’t take this stress again and neither can your body.”  
“But…”  
“No… More. At least not for a long fucking while. Those three nearly killed you; I refuse to take that risk a second time. I didn’t even want to take it the first time!”  
“… Was there a girl?” Ichigo asks hopefully.  
“Two. The little runt was a male.”  
“I want to see them.”  
“No, not yet,” Grimmjow sighs regretfully. “You’re too weak to get out of bed. Shiro’s been working on your regenerative abilities, but it’s taking a lot longer. You’ve lost the marks of the incisions and some of the extra weight gained… but it’ll take a few more days to get back your strength and figure.”  
Ichigo mumbles to himself, eyes downcast in both annoyance and sadness. All that work and he can’t even see what they made together. The teal haired Espada is quick to pick up on Ichigo’s irritation, kissing the top of his head momentarily and pulling away to stand.  
“I’ll get you something to eat,” he informs. “You’ll need it… those little brats are vicious.”  
At the huge grin the Sexta presents Ichigo with, an answering one touches the orangette’s lips. He knows Grimmjow well enough to tell he’ll be bringing in the cubs later, or perhaps right after he eats… figures the larger male would use a bribe to get his mate eating again.  
Rukia and Orihime are his first visitors, informing him that his three sets of parents were arguing over who got to come in first… so the two snuck past. They’re joined later by Chad and Uryu, the parents still at one another’s throats.  
“Why do they have to act like children?” Uryu huffs.  
“Why not?” Ichigo smirks. “Grimmjow does.”  
“I do not!”  
The small group laughs at his indignation, the door slamming open at the sound. Yorouchi and Hallibel are beside Nelliel, all three triumphant as they stand like the last survivors on a bloody battlefield. When the men join them, aside from Stark who stayed out of the way, Ichigo decides it probably was a rather bloody battlefield. Isshin is about to leap toward his precious boy, but Hallibel’s arm clotheslines him rather brutally. Kisuke, having learned his lesson with the help of the violent females, quickly takes cover behind Stark.  
“Glad you’re awake, Ichigo!” Nelliel smiles sweetly. “We were so worried about you. Your littlest cub was acting quite strangely before you woke, too… I think he’s a rather smart little one.”  
“Littlest cub?” the orangette questions.  
The little ball of white-blue light blinks in his mind’s eye for a moment, that tiny voice full of pleading and sadness echoing within the chambers of his head. The other two lights had gone on to the exit, but that one had stayed.  
“Yep! Grimmjow already named them, unfortunately,” Yorouchi sighs. “You should’ve picked out names before going into labor, you know.”  
“I’m sure he did just fine,” the teen chuckles. “Besides, they couldn’t be nameless all day.”  
“… All day?” Kisuke murmurs in confusion. “Ichigo, you’ve been unconscious for a week.”  
“… I… my babies are already a week old and I haven’t even seen them!” he shouts as his fingers tug as his hair in distress. “Where are they? I want to see them!”  
“Unohana and Isane are with them right now,” Grimmjow assures. “Szayel is also checking them over, they’re well cared for. After he’s finished, I’ve already asked him to make sure they’re brought to you.”  
Ichigo eats and waits impatiently for his litter to be brought to him, constantly badgering Grimmjow to make the medics hurry. The teal haired male, much to the shock of the others, takes his moods in stride and keeps a calm no warrior could ever hold in the presence of such a feisty orangette. When at last the three arrive, a child in the arms of each, Ichigo forces back the tears that desperately want to fall. These little ones were his and Grimmjow’s doing. These tiny little bundles that nearly killed him… they’re a part of him and he’ll get to see them grow up. His amber orbs take in the three little cubs, a small smile overcoming his features as he raises a hand weakly to touch the closest child. She’s glowering at Unohana, a tiny growl of annoyance rumbling from her chest in warning of the other’s proximity. The tuft of hair upon her head is teal, just a tad lighter than Grimmjow’s, and her eyes are just as cyan and furious at the world. Szayel is holding the other girl, one with golden eyes and light orange locks. The third, however, is the one that catches his eye and strikes a strange chord. Bundled within Isane’s arms is a little boy, his hair a dusting of white and his eyes a striking amber. He’s smaller than the other two, much more docile by the looks of him, and Ichigo can’t help but think he’s seen this child before.  
“W-what did you name them?”  
“Well, the little brat is Kohaku,” Grimmjow grins. “Because his eyes look just like yours do. The middle child, the one with the teal hair, is Maro… I think that one’s self-explanatory.”  
Ichigo chuckles at the name, unable to help thinking it suits the clearly alpha female that Unohana holds. Upon hearing her name, she turns her glare Grimmjow’s way and it melts away without thought. Ichigo would say she got the scowl from him, but it’s far too obvious it holds the more dominant tint that Grimmjow’s does.  
“Finally, the oldest one is called Kaida.”  
“… You named my baby girl ‘little dragon’?” Ichigo scowls.  
“Hey, you didn’t get bit by the little alpha bitch!”  
“Don’t call our baby that!”  
“Are you kidding? I’m fucking proud!” Grimmjow smirks. “Just out of the womb and already a violent little shit! She’s also the only alpha… if you don’t count the little one that takes after you. I think that’ll wear off though, it’s probably just attitude more than dominance.”  
Ichigo laughs at his mate, sometimes forgetting just how illogical Grimmjow’s mind can be at times. Of course, that’s one of the things he loves about the man. After the babies are set upon the bed, they cuddle against Ichigo and fall asleep… leaving the orangette to hunker down and follow suit. Just as he’s drifting off, he could swear he hears a voice within his head.  
*I love you momma… we all do. *  
It’s been three weeks since the cubs were born and the novelty has yet to wear off, the triplets still capable of demanding everyone’s attention while managing to keep it cute. Grimmjow had told Ichigo they inherited at least that personality trait from the teen... which was answered by a pillow in his face. Ichigo was allowed to get out of bed as long as he was careful after the first week, yet wasn’t allowed outside. Shiro, though working diligently, still hasn’t returned his figure back to normal and the constant use of his regenerative powers is still leaving Ichigo sluggish. He’s playing with the cubs, attempting to feed Kaida, when Grimmjow comes home.  
“Hey, where were you?” Ichigo questions.  
“Out.”  
“… Wow that told me so much; I’ll know your schedule for the next fucking year!”  
“Right, I forgot… more trouble for me to get in here,” he sighs in irritation. “I was out job hunting with Gin and Ulquiorra.”  
“Seriously? But… I have money, Grimm.”  
“And? What’s your point?”  
Ichigo sighs and shakes his head, recalling the last time they had this conversation. By the time they were winding down from their screaming match, Grimmjow was ready to jump him and Ichigo was far from disobliging. Unfortunately, he’s still too weak to partake in that activity and Grimmjow ended up taking a cold shower while Ichigo sulked. Needless to say, this particular argument only leads to sexual frustration the orangette is more than willing to steer clear of.  
“Did you find anything?”  
“As a matter of fact, I did,” he grins. “A few things, actually.”  
“Really?” Ichigo asks excitedly. “What are they?”  
“Well, the club down the street is looking for a bouncer,” he muses. “There’s an opening for both a bodyguard and a private investigator. I figured I’d be useful tracking down missing persons. And some woman kept hounding me about being a male escort.”  
“Grimm… I don’t mind the bouncer job as long as I’m with you,” Ichigo frowns. “But if you think, for one minute, I’m gonna sit home and play ‘little miss homemaker’ while women are hanging all over you you’ve got another thing coming!”  
“So… It’s a ‘no’ on the escort one, right?” he drawls.  
“Damn right it is!”  
“And the other two?”  
“… As long as no women are involved.”  
“Ichigo, you’re my mate. I thought I made it perfectly clear that you’re the only one for me,” Grimmjow chuckles. “You’re the only one I love, the only one that can satisfy me in every aspect of life, and don’t forget that. Okay?”  
Ichigo smiles as Grimmjow draws him into his arms, purring happily before nuzzling beneath the larger male’s chin. The cubs watch, Kohaku more because he wants his mother’s attention. After a deep kiss that quickly turns passionate, the teal haired man pulls away from his uke and hurries toward the bedroom. All this self-restraint is going to kill him.  
“Momma doesn’t get to play with daddy yet again,” Ichigo huffs. “How annoying. I hope I’m better soon, or I’m gonna hurt someone.”  
*No more cubs, momma. *  
He stops at that, looking about for the origin of the voice he’s been hearing in his head. He meant to ask Shiro about it, but keeps forgetting in the wake of three cubs hell-bent on controlling the household… and probably the world in the distant future. That would be so like Grimmjow’s kids, taking over the world in a wave of chaos and destruction. He pales at the thought, glancing down at his little ‘angels’ before a shiver trails down his spine. Hopefully, he didn’t bare the cause of the apocalypse… he’d feel horrible!  
Seireitei has calmed over the course of these last few weeks, their visits minimal now that Ichigo has regained enough strength to at least watch over his cubs. Before they were sending a Taicho at least five times a week, sometimes over the weekend to stay. Now, they’re lucky to send one twice a week. Rukia and Renji are given every other weekend. Isshin has the cubs for the week, giving Ichigo time off and gaining the opportunity to spoil his little darlings before sending them home corrupted… if only he knew that Kisuke and Yorouchi already helped Nnoitra and Gin do that.  
“Somethin’ botherin’ ya?” Shiro wonders.  
Ichigo needed time to himself, so he’s been holed away in his mindscape for a good part of the afternoon and night. For some reason, something’s been tugging at the edges of his mind and he’s been unable to work out what it is. The orangette glances over at the one lying next to him on the building’s roof. His mindscape has completely changed now, the buildings of Karakura standing in the middle of a white desert with a river over taking the streets and a crescent moon hanging high in the sky. It’s a perfect blend of Hueco Mundo and the living world… a perfect blend of Ichigo and Grimmjow.  
“I’ve been hearing a voice in my head that isn’t yours or Zangetsu’s,” Ichigo informs. “I’ve been hearing it ever since I had the triplets.”  
“… One of ‘em looks like me, yeah?” he questions curiously. “I been lookin’, but yer mind’s been so fuzzy from stress lately it’s hard ta make out.”  
“Sorry,” Ichigo blushes. “One of the girls has your gold eyes, but the boy has your hair.”  
“Thought so,” he smirks. “He’s the one talkin’ ta ya… He was born wit my ability fer telepathy! Ain’t that cool, Aibou? He can talk ta ya just like I can.”  
“But… just with me?”  
“Nah, he can talk ta anyone. ‘Cause he’s just a baby, his bond wit ya is stronger. He’ll start testin’ waters wit others ‘round five er so,” Shiro explains haughtily. “Might start talkin’ ta Grimm-kitty ‘fore that.”  
Ichigo grins in satisfaction and pride, glad he’s not going crazy as he initially thought and even happier his baby boy is a special one. For a brief instance, he muses on Kaida. She has Shiro’s eyes, so perhaps she has some talent of his as well.  
“Nah,” Shiro comments. “She just has my temper. Watch out fer that one, she’s a firecracker.”  
“How did you..?”  
“I live in yer head, dumbass, I know what yer thinkin’ better than ya do.”  
The orangette blushes, but smiles through it and hits Shiro playfully on the shoulder. He’ll have to work on his ability to speak with Kohaku mentally like he does Shiro, that way he can thank him for saving his life. If it weren’t for Kohaku talking to him in that darkness, Ichigo has no doubt in his mind he would’ve succumbed to the inevitable.  
“Thanks, Shiro,” Ichigo grins. “I’m gonna go now… Szayel said I’m strong enough for playtime with Grimm!”  
“Oh joy. Thanks fer sharin’ that wit me,” the other snorts. “Mind if I watch later?”  
“Can I stop you?”  
“Nope.”  
Ichigo rolls his eyes and gives one last kick to Shiro’s side before disappearing. The pale twin grins crazily toward the sky, watching the colorful reiatsu that holds Ichigo bound to Grimmjow twist like a light show above. He loves his Aibou so much and Grimmjow is most definitely the perfect alpha to care for him, not to mention the memories Shiro can go through on their time together always manage to knock him out due to a severe nosebleed! With one last snicker, he leaps down from his perch on the Kurosaki household roof and heads inside to watch a few more reruns none but the mature should view.  
Ichigo wakes to eyes upon him, glancing to the side to see the cubs within their crib… and Kohaku staring intently at him. He smiles sweetly at the small boy, gingerly getting up from bed and strolling over to the crib. Maro and Kaida are snoozing, the later growling in her sleep, and Kohaku seems tired enough to pass out though he sits up attentively. Ichigo lifts him from the bed and holds him close; stroking his soft white locks as he rocks them both back and forth. Kohaku yawns and fights to stay alert, all the while losing to the stronger opponent of sleep. Ichigo laughs at his pointless battle, kissing him on the head and twirling them around. He flops back on his bed, keeping the snowy haired baby on his chest and stomach. Kohaku stares at him curiously, his amber eyes shining with an intellect unknown to those his age.  
“Thank you, Kohaku,” Ichigo whispers. “You saved my life, you know.”


	17. Chapter 17

The room is bathed in pitch, the temperature growing warmer although no heat is on and it’s near fall. Within the darkness of the bedroom, amongst the sound of rustling sheets, a quiet moan surfaces. Ichigo lies beneath Grimmjow’s larger form, legs locked around the other waist as his nails draw angry red lines on his back. It’s been five years since the cubs were born, five years of changing diapers and defusing random attacks in their tantrums… it hasn’t been fun and Ichigo thanks Szayel every day for the birth control serum he fixed up. Their intimate moments have been few and far between, sex even more so, and the two take their time this night. The cubs were kidnapped by Isshin and the twins, the house cleared out as everyone decided to randomly visit the Visoreds and Seireitei, and Grimmjow miraculously didn’t have to work.  
“Ah!” Ichigo cries out huskily. “Mm… Grimm. Shouldn’t we… ha… stop?”  
“Hell no,” he snorts out. “I haven’t been laid in at least four weeks; your ass is mine tonight.”  
He thrusts in hard, striking Ichigo’s prostate and making those lovely amber eyes grow large in the process. The orangette’s lips part as a pleasured scream leaves them, his mind growing thick with lust as he drops back limply on the mattress. His alpha always knew how to make him boneless. A large feral grin spreads along those lips, still just as sinful as they were the first time they met Ichigo’s, and Grimmjow repeats the process with a bit more enthusiasm. He picks up his pace, continuously slowing and stilling when one of them gets too close, and soon Ichigo is getting frustrated.  
“Just… ah… just fuck me, d-damn it!”  
“No way,” he scowls. “How often do we get this chance?”  
“…”  
“Not near enough,” Grimmjow points out. “I’m savoring every moan, scream, and plead you let fall past your lips. I don’t care how upset it makes you, I’m in charge tonight and we’ll go at my pace.”  
“Y-you’re in charge… mm… every night,” the orangette almost whines.  
“Then you should be used to this by now. Shut up and let me work or I’ll tie you up.”  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Ichigo gasps indignantly.  
“… How long have you known me?”  
“Grimm!”  
With a dark chuckle, the larger male moves harder into his uke. The blow silences Ichigo’s rage, turning it immediately back to pleasure enough to empty his mind. Those lids fall back to half-mast, the only place Grimmjow loves to see them, and those long fingers bury themselves in teal locks. He’s just about to oblige Ichigo’s full blown whining… when the phone rings.  
“If you answer that, I swear you’ll regret it,” Ichigo snarls.  
“Mm-hm,” Grimmjow waves off. “Unfortunately, you forget that the only people that would call us this late at night… is the kids.”  
“Damn you!” the smaller males almost sobs. “Why? Why did you have to get me pregnant?”  
With a halfhearted shrug, one he’s been giving every time Ichigo’s asked that same question over the years, Grimmjow reaches over to pick up the phone. He doesn’t bother to pull out of his mate, so when he slides up to grab the device Ichigo lets out a whispered moan.  
“Hello.”  
“Daddy! Daddy ya have ta help momma!”  
“… Kohaku? What the hell are you doing up this late?”  
“Momma’s in trouble!” the smallest triplet yells frantically.  
Grimmjow rolls his cyan orbs at his tone, sighing in irritation even while loving his little brat. Kohaku took to Ichigo like a moth to flame, never going very far from his momma. Thanks to the telepathy and his shocking intellect as a newborn, he knew just how close Ichigo came to dying… and he knew whose fault it was. He’s never liked his older siblings much, though he tolerates them, and remembers that they fed gluttonously off Ichigo’s reiatsu. He’s smaller because he didn’t feed as much off the boundless energy as they did. As he grew older, his bond with Ichigo strengthened thanks to the fact he’s also a beta… but so did his telepathic connection. He never talked much to Grimmjow through telepathy, only when absolutely necessary. When he tested those waters at one and a half, his mind touched on Pantera’s… and she wasn’t happy to sense an intruder in her master’s mind. She hadn’t known of Kohaku’s abilities and scared the poor kid badly, sending him crying to his momma with minimal effort. He tends to favor talking to Shiro through Ichigo’s link… which, unfortunately, had him learning the other’s speech patterns.  
“Your momma isn’t in trouble, Kohaku.”  
“But I can hear ‘im! He’s cryin’ in pain!”  
“… Uh… momma and daddy are just playing right now. It might sound like pain, but…”  
“Are ya two havin’ sex,” he asks flatly.  
“Where the hell did you hear that word?”  
“Grandpa Kisuke and Granny Yorouchi told us ‘bout it,” the cub shrugs off. “They said it would be easier fer them ta tell us, ‘cause ya and momma will beat ‘round the subject. That still don’t answer my question.”  
“Go to bed, Kohaku,” Grimmjow growls out.  
“Tell Uncle Shiro ta lock up momma’s brain,” the cub snaps. “I’m too young ta be corrupted by that kinda stuff!”  
“I’ll tell him, don’t worry.”  
There’s a yelp and a cry, voices yelling and shouting. After a barrage of hisses and yowls, the phone is picked up once more. The voice on the other end isn’t Kohaku’s more docile tones, however. The one speaking now has a snappish tone, filled with dominance and demanding attention. Kaida is the dominant cub, always getting her way by pressing that dominance whenever possible. She trails after her daddy like a star struck fan, mimicking him in any way she can… and getting him punished by Ichigo on more than one occasion.  
“Daddy!” she chirps. “When are you picking us up?”  
“Honey, daddy’s busy right now,” the teal haired male sighs out. “Can we talk about this later? I want to finish my game with your momma before he falls asleep.”  
“They’re havin’ sex,” Kohaku provides.  
“Damn it, Kohaku! If I wanted to call it that, I would’ve used the word!” Grimmjow snaps.  
“I wanna talk to daddy!” Maro growls.  
“Shut the hell up and sit down!” Kaida snarls.  
“Kaida,” Grimmjow sighs in warning. “If your momma hears you talking like that…”  
“I don’t care,” she huffs. “Momma’s a bitch, he doesn’t have say in what an alpha does.”  
“He has say in what you do, young lady,” the Sexta hisses. “If I hear that kind of talk from you again, you’ll be wanting your momma on your good side… because I’ll be tanning your ass! Now put Maro on the damn phone and get your little tails in the fucking bed!”  
From the corner of his eye, he catches the fact Ichigo’s own orbs have tripled in size. The orangette was listening in on the conversation, not really interested per say, when he caught the foul language directed at one of his cubs. It’ll take a moment, yet his anger won’t be voiced until the phone is hung up.  
“Daddy!” Maro calls happily. “I miss you! I miss momma, too, is he okay?”  
“He’s fine… probably a little mad at me now.”  
“Kaida deserved it! I can’t believe she’d bad mouth the one that almost died bringing her into this world… ungrateful alpha bitch.”  
Grimmjow was right about Maro, as the dominance that lit up her eyes at birth has settled to about Ichigo’s level. The three cubs have touched all three levels of the status bar… submissive, alpha beta, and dominant. He had hoped Kohaku would grow a little harder like Kaida in the end, or at least Maro, but the cub is nothing but submissive around pretty much everyone.  
“Hang up the fucking phone, I can’t wait anymore!” Ichigo hisses.  
“I have to go now, Maro,” Grimmjow sighs. “Your mom’s starting to get bitchy. Tell the other cubs goodnight for us and go to bed. Ichigo will pick you three up tomorrow afternoon, okay?”  
“Why won’t you?”  
“I have to work tomorrow afternoon,” he replies. “Go to sleep.”  
“Night, daddy! Tell momma I said goodnight, too!”  
“And me!” Kohaku shouts in the background. “I love momma more! I want to say goodnight to him!”  
“What about you, Kaida?” Maro wonders.  
“Hell if I care,” she huffs snootily. “Just tell daddy I said goodnight… and he can do so much better than his disrespectful and disobedient bitch!”  
“… You got that, right?” Maro wonders.  
“I got it,” Grimmjow growls darkly. “I think someone needs to spend a lot more time with Grandma Hallibel.”  
“Ha, ha!” Maro cheers. “Daddy’s sending you to stay with Grandma Hall!”  
“What? No!” Kaida panics. “I didn’t do anything to deserve that!”  
The phone clicks as Maro happily hangs up, leaving Grimmjow to scowl at the receiver before returning it to its cradle. Ichigo is about to ask what’s wrong, as he knows it’s about to be taken out on his body, but Grimmjow is too fast for him. He slams inside Ichigo’s tightening canal with a vengeance, sending his little uke writhing in a mixture of pain and pleasure he finds absolute bliss in. When at last they find their completion, Ichigo’s vision goes white a little longer than usual and Grimmjow continues with the rough treatment until he’s thoroughly milked of his release. They lie beside one another for a long while, the silence slowly taking reign as their panting calms along with their heartbeats. Grimmjow lets Ichigo crawl into his arms, yet doesn’t look at him.  
“Kaida again?” Ichigo sighs.  
“Yes.”  
“I don’t mind,” Ichigo comments. “She’s just a child; she’ll grow out of this stage.”  
“I’ll fucking beat it out of her!”  
“Grimm, let’s not turn to violence on our kids,” Ichigo scowls. “I don’t mind that she feels that way, she spends most of her time with the Arrancar and I know I’m not their favorite.”  
“I care!” he snaps. “I chose you for a reason, Ichigo. You almost died giving birth to her! She had better damn well respect you and that near sacrifice!”  
“Grimm,” Ichigo purrs. “One day, they’ll be grown and they’ll find mates of their own and leave us… but we’ll always have each other. As long as you still love me, I don’t care what she thinks.”  
“You think that now, but wait until she starts testing those dominant waters of hers,” he grumbles. “Cubs immediately start attacking parents when they want to test those boundaries. She’ll turn to you to test them, as you’re her mother.”  
“And I’ll remember to put her in her place,” Ichigo smirks. “Like you said, you chose me for a reason… and it’s not because I’m weak. Trying to keep up with you keeps me strong, Grimm, and she’ll find that out soon enough. Until then, let her grow at her own rate.”  
“And Hall?”  
“I think spending more time with Hallibel is a wonderful punishment,” the orangette grins impishly. “If there’s a beta in the three worlds that can corrupt Kaida’s view, it’ll be Hallibel.”  
Grimmjow chuckles at that, remembering how Kai was brought down from his high perch by his mother. Kai was dominant, nothing but, and those around him pressed how weak and pathetic females were. He had attempted to order Hallibel around like a simpering maid… and she showed him just why alpha females are so feared by dragging him along on her hunt for those that warped his view. He didn’t stop having nightmares for three months about the incident, something Kaida can do with. Grimmjow has never stopped remembering what happened, his dreams haunted by that ghostly pale face Ichigo had when so near death, and the fear of losing that vibrant beta beside him has grown horribly. He would gladly sacrifice any one of his children to keep his mate alive and well… not the noblest thing in the world, but as Ichigo said they’ll be gone someday and all he needs is the orangette. He can’t help his nature, can’t help that a Hollow will kill a child before their mate, but he wishes he could at times. Other times… like those with Kaida… he’s glad his instincts were distorted like this.  
Ichigo steps up to his father’s house with a soft smile on his lips, wondering what to expect from his cubs. Maro and Kohaku are always happy to see him… but Kaida is another story. Her comments, though he’s good at hiding it, strike him deeply. Kohaku is out the door before he can knock, leaping into Ichigo’s arms and attaching himself as best he can. Maro is next, hugging her momma’s leg and nuzzling it with her cheek. Kohaku looks so much like Shiro each day, his white hair a bit shaggy on his head and his amber eyes the only thing that differs from Ichigo’s more hostile self, that it baffles the orangette. His skin is a tad on the light side, proving that he’s all Shiro save for those eyes. Maro is just like Grimmjow, but Ichigo refused to let her cut her hair to mimic him. Hers is short and spikey in the back, but the bangs are long and frame her face. Kaida walks out in a huff, arms across her chest and golden eyes glaring with the heat of a thousand suns. Her light-orange locks are long, braided in multiple strands when she’s at home since Isshin can’t do so to save his soul, and her skin is a lovely tan thanks to her mother. She’s in a punkish stage, Ichigo never one to stunt that type of growth as long as they’re not in school, and her attitude seems to be getting worse by the day.  
“Ichigo,” she states. “Where’s daddy?”  
“He’s at work, honey,” Ichigo frowns. “He told you that last night.”  
“Whatever. Let’s get home, I’m tired.”  
“I have errands to run before going home.”  
“You should’ve thought about that before you got here,” Kaida snaps. “I said I want to go home. A beta like you should listen when an alpha talks!”  
“I am listening,” he smiles indulgently. “I’m just choosing to say no and go about my day. Keep up, or I’m likely to leave you behind.”  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Worthless bitch!”  
Ichigo scowls at her venomous remark, turning with a twitch in his brow as his amber eyes start to heat up. Kaida seems wary at this change in demeanor, always having known her momma as a beta… not the alpha beta he is. She’s used to Grimmjow talking and Ichigo doing as calmly as any submissive would, too used to his alpha’s mood swings to rise to them unless absolutely necessary, so she’s never seen him lose his temper. Right now, however, his eyes are burning with the power of his reiatsu and she can feel it send tingles along her skin.  
“I know you don’t like me much,” Ichigo says calmly and quietly. “To tell you the truth, I sometimes wonder why you turned out like this. You act like Shiro used to when he trained me to be strong, when he pretended to loathe me in order to keep my guard up. I don’t like the way you treat me, yet I told your dad I didn’t mind so you wouldn’t get in trouble. Keep this up, and I’ll take on one of my hunts.”  
“You’re a beta; you’re not powerful enough to do shit!”  
“I’ll have you know, your father has never beaten me… not once,” the orangette comments with a layer of malicious darkness that has the young alpha backing down quickly.  
Kaida snaps her mouth shut, Kohaku smirking at her haughtily and Maro nodding enthusiastically beside her momma. Though Maro looks like Grimmjow, Kaida has always been the problem child. With that last remark lingering on the air, Ichigo turns and shifts Kohaku onto his back. Maro follows after him as he begins to walk away, the young alpha trailing after them all with a pout on her lips. It’s the first time Ichigo’s gotten snappish with his cubs, the one’s he knowingly risked his life to have, and the oldest isn’t liking the change in attitude… it means she’s not in charge anymore.  
Dinnertime, the orangette bustling around the kitchen in hopes of finishing their meal before Grimmjow gets home from his job guarding some snooty celebrity hell-bent on catching his eye. He wasn’t too keen on his alpha guarding women, but relented upon seeing how no one but himself could turn Grimmjow’s eye. Kaida is supposed to be watching her siblings, yet marches into the kitchen like she owns the place. Her eyes are determined, her stance ready for an argument, and Ichigo’s frazzled nerves start to scream for relief.  
“I don’t have time for this right now, Kaida,” he chides. “Go watch your siblings like a good pack alpha.”  
“What the hell do you know about being an alpha, you submissive twit,” she bites out.  
“Kaida, please, not now,” he huffs. “I need to get dinner on the table before your dad gets home. Please do as I say.”  
“I don’t have to listen to you, I’m an alpha.”  
“You’ll be a grounded alpha if you don’t go play.”  
Ichigo leans against the counter, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as his vision starts to go fuzzy. Kaida continues, oblivious to Ichigo’s stress induced illness. He hadn’t said anything to Grimmjow, but ever since Kaida started her power-induced attitude his health had been failing. He waits, ignoring his daughter’s rant, and finally moves to pull a wooden cutting board from under the counter. Kaida growls in anger, knowing she’s being ignored in favor of cutting up fruit and vegetables for the table, and moves forward to hit the orangette she’s targeted with her rage for years now. Ichigo turns just in time, dodging the blow only to fall and hit his head on the table. The light orange haired cub waits, seething, for him to get back up… but he doesn’t. She kicks his leg questioning, yet he still lies there. Kohaku hurries into the kitchen with Maro on his heels, skidding to a stop at the sight of his momma lying prone on the ground as crimson covers the floor beneath his head.  
“Kaida… ya killed momma!” he shouts in a mix of horror and grief. “Ya killed ‘im! Ya killed momma, ya monster!”  
“I didn’t,” she protests in a sputter. “I didn’t… he… it was his fault! He made me… I was mad!”  
“Stay away from me!” he shouts when she steps closer. “Ya killed momma! I hate ya! Yer nothing but a selfish… Hollow!”  
She seems struck by the word, realizing just how much like them she had been acting. Hueco Mundo had seeped into her veins and tainted her mind with too much ease, eons of raising its cubs lending it that luxury. Just as she’s about to lose it, the door opens and Grimmjow calls out to Ichigo.  
“Oh no,” she gasps.  
“Daddy!” Maro shouts. “Daddy, momma’s hurt! Hurry!”  
It’s a heartbeat and he’s there, lifting his mate into his arms and searching him for injury. His eyes are knowing and filled with blame, turning immediately to Kaida and holding her gaze for a minute. He gently lifts the orange haired male up and takes him to their room, muttering for the cubs to stay put. Afterward, he calls Szayel and sends Maro, the fastest cub, to retrieve Kisuke.  
“Momma’s gonna be okay, right?” Kohaku asks quietly.  
“… He just hit his head,” Grimmjow sighs. “He’ll be fine with some rest.”  
“Daddy?” Kaida whimpers from the doorway.  
“Kaida, go sit in another room,” he orders firmly. “I don’t’ think you should be around your mom anymore… I’ll ask Szayel to escort you over to your Grandma Hallibel’s later.”  
“I… didn’t mean it.”  
“I don’t care,” he snaps before forcing calm into his tone. “It doesn’t change what you did. If you had listened to me rather than blatantly disregard what I told you, this never would’ve happened. Isn’t it enough that he nearly died to bring you into this world? You need him completely dead? You want to take his life on your own?”  
“No, I… It was an accident,” she glowers with a pout. “I was mad; I didn’t want to kill him…”  
“Just hurt him,” he scowls. “I know how that is, Kaida… That’s how a Hollow thinks. Either learn to live like an Arrancar, or stay in Hueco Mundo. I won’t have this! You’re not even sorry!”  
“… I am,” she whispers before leaving.  
Kohaku looks to his dad, yet says nothing. He knows it pains Grimmjow to cast his daughter out like that, but he also knows that Kaida is stubborn and won’t learn a thing unless she’s hurt in the process. She’s just like both her parents in that aspect.  
Ichigo wakes with a yawn and a flinch, lifting his hand to rub the gauze covering the cut on his head. Grimmjow walks in quietly, sitting on the bed and watching his mate cautiously. Once Ichigo’s sight focuses, he tilts his head a bit in question.  
“I’m sorry,” he sighs. “I did warn you, though.”  
“What are you talking about?” Ichigo smirks. “I slipped on some water in the kitchen. I mean I was dodging Kaida’s pathetic attempt at a punch, but it was the water that did me in.”  
“This isn’t a laughing matter,” the Sexta snarls. “You could’ve died, damn it! What would I have done if you left me?”  
“… Go to Hueco Mundo or Seireitei?” Ichigo muses. “I mean… I’m sure I’d go to one of them.”  
“And forget everything? It was a fucking fluke that I got you in the first place!”  
“… Good point. Where are my cubs?”  
“Kohaku and Maro are playing in their room,” Grimmjow mutters. “Kaida is in the living room with Szayel. He didn’t want to leave until you were awake, but he’ll be taking her to Hallibel when he does.”  
“Why?”  
“She’s killing you, Ichigo,” he sighs. “You should’ve told me your health was going bad. I know she’s putting too much stress on you, so I’m sending her away for a bit… just to give you time to recuperate.”  
“She’s my child.”  
“She’ll be your executioner.”  
“I can handle it!”  
“You can’t… I can see that now,” Grimmjow frowns. “My first priority will always be you, Ichigo… I need you with me. Kaida will learn her lesson, but not from you. I’m sorry.”  
“Grimmjow, I’m fine,” Ichigo pleads. “I just haven’t had the time to take out my frustrations; I haven’t been working but two or three times every few weeks. Please, just… let me get to Hueco Mundo and I’ll be good as new.”  
“… Fine, but Kaida is coming as well. She’ll learn her place, just as Kai did,” he decides. “Who will your opponent be?”  
“… You, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Hallibel.”  
“Don’t overdo it,” Grimmjow growls.  
“I have five years of stress piled up within me,” Ichigo states. “I’m gonna need one hell of a fight.”  
Kaida is fuming as she’s escorted through the Gargantua by her parents, uncertain what’s going on and unappreciative of that mystery. Szayel stayed behind to babysit the other two cubs, eagerly volunteering when Grimmjow had mentioned Ichigo letting off steam. She doesn’t understand that reaction, as her mother is nothing without her father. When they step into the white sands, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra are standing eagerly beside her Grandpa Stark and Grandma Hallibel.  
“Are you ready?” Ichigo asks cautiously.  
“Bring it on, alpha bitch!” Nnoitra grins excitedly. “I’ve been waiting for this since you had those damn cubs!”  
“Whenever you are ready, Ichigo,” the raven nods.  
“If we must,” Stark sighs. “We might as well get it over with quickly.”  
Hallibel simply nods her ascent, standing at the ready as Ichigo draws his blade. Kaida has never seen Ichigo in his Shinigami form, the very thought drawing a snort of derision from her. The blade he picks from his back like a piece of plastic is huge, causing her to wonder how he can throw its weight around as though it’s naught but air. She knows it’ll be much lighter than what it looks, as her father’s blade is a bit heavy for her and her mother is supposed to be weak.  
“Ichigo, give your ring to Stark,” Grimmjow mutters. “I don’t want you losing it.”  
“Oops, sorry,” he blushes. “Hold this please.”  
Grimmjow nods and reaches for the Zanpakto, gasping as he nearly falls over from the weight and grinning on the inside at the reminder of his mate’s strength. Once the ring is safely in Stark’s possession… the one least likely to throw himself into a fight… the blade is swiftly drawn to settle on one shoulder and Ichigo sends his alpha an innocent look as Kaida’s jaw falls.  
“I’m ready now.”  
The battle is fast, all of them jumping Ichigo at the same time as Kaida watches. Their blades strike, blocked as a whole by Ichigo’s blade with barely a movement. He isn’t stressing beneath the strong blows, just standing curiously before throwing them all with a minute thrust forward. Grimmjow sends a cero his way, the orangette blinking out of sight before appearing behind Kaida’s father. Grimmjow doesn’t move that fast, a speed Ichigo normally couldn’t reach without Bankai. Thanks to hours upon hours of sparring and fighting, Ichigo’s speed is natural to him. Ulquiorra almost catches him off guard, yet Ichigo’s body ducks down low and his blade is swung so the wide flat edge slams into the raven. Nnoitra slams into Ichigo’s body, tossing him like a ragdoll, and the orangette lands on his feet with the ease of a feline before darting forward. Blow after blow, Kaida can only shiver as the fear of her mother’s obviously tightly bound power grows. Finally, the battle is over and Ichigo is grinning with a refreshed look about him. Grimmjow and the others are lying in the sands, groaning in pain and exhaustion.  
“Sorry,” Ichigo grins sheepishly. “Maybe I should’ve asked to borrow a few Taicho as well.”  
“Next time, you get to play with Gin,” Nnoitra whines. “I like fighting you… but not this much.”  
“I really am sorry. Come on, I’ll get you all to Szayel.”  
“I can stand,” Hallibel comments. “My pride will not let me be carried.”  
She and Stark lean on one another, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra doing the same. Ichigo shrugs and pulls Grimmjow to his unsteady feet instead, allowing his alpha to use him as a crutch while their daughter stares in shock. With a pointed glance her way, she unwittingly allows her feet to follow them through the new Gargantua.  
The cubs are supposed to be sleeping, but Kaida can’t. Every time she closes her eyes, she sees Ichigo’s face of determination and a dominance he shouldn’t possess. Kohaku is sitting up in bed, watching his dominant sister curiously, and Maro is just walking in from going to the bathroom.  
“What’s wrong with ya?” Kohaku asks. “Ya’ve been actin’ funny since ya went ta Hueco Mundo.”  
“Momma is a monster,” she mutters. “I saw him as he fought… he took out daddy, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grandma Hallibel, and Grandpa Stark…”  
“Duh,” the youngest snorts. “Daddy didn’ pick momma ‘cause he’s a pushover, ya know.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I can talk ta Uncle Shiro, so I know lots ‘bout momma ya don’. If ya’d listen ta me ‘stead a brushin’ me off like the bitch ya think ya ain’t, ya’d know all that shit too.”  
“Just tell me, you little…”  
“Kaida, stop!” Maro snaps. “This is what got you in trouble!”  
“… Just tell me, Kohaku.”  
“Uncle Shiro is a alpha, right? Well… he an’ momma used ta be the same person,” Kohaku states smartly. “Momma wasn’ always a beta, jus’ right ‘fore he saved Aunt Rukia. ‘Fore that, he was a alpha jus’ like Uncle Shiro. When they split inta two persons, Uncle Shiro was the more hostile one an’ took up the alpha status. Momma was the more carin’ one, so he was left wit the beta status. When he gets ultra pissed, he an’ Uncle Shiro merge ta be one again… which makes momma jus’ like Grandma Hallibel and Grandma Yorouchi!”  
Kaida’s face pales at that, remembering all the stories she was told about their tempers and the lengths of violence they’ve gone to in the past. Her mother, such a gentle and calm beta, is just like them. Normally she would scoff at the idea and brush it off, but she saw the steely look in Ichigo’s eyes as he faced off with five of the most powerful people she’s ever known. Just like that, her attitude evaporates. If she keeps going as she is, Ichigo is likely to get that pissed. Child or not, she’s been told how Hollows react to threats from children of higher status. She may have almost killed Ichigo a couple times, but there’s no doubt in her mind his instincts could kill her before he could get control of them.  
Three weeks and all is well. Ichigo’s health has returned and Kaida’s temper has cooled, though her nightmares remain. More than once, she’s had to crawl into bed next to Grimmjow in order to sleep through the night. On the one night she’s managed to sleep without a nightmare, the door creaks open and all three children are roused from their slumber.  
“Momma?” Maro mutters sleepily. “Why are you waking us?”  
“Nope, try again,” a watery voice cackles as quietly as possible.  
“… Uncle Shiro?” Kohaku hisses in a whisper. “What are ya doin’ outside momma’s brain?”  
“Ichi was so tired after playin’ wit Grimm-kitty, that I thought I’d give him time ta rest a bit,” Shiro grins gleefully. “An’ ya cubs have been so good; I thought ya’d like ta take a li’l trip wit me.”  
“Trip?” Kaida frowns. “Momma and daddy aren’t going to like us wandering off on our own.”  
“Ya know, the best part ‘bout me livin’ so close ta yer momma… is the fact he’s technically wit ya wherever I may take ya. Like, say… ta Seireitei? Come on, let’s show ‘em how Grimm-kitty an’ Ichi’s cubs like ta play!”  
The triplets send questioning glances between each other, nodding as a whole afterward. Shiro’s got Ichigo on a technicality, as the orangette can easily take control of his body back… if he’s awake to do so. Grimmjow can’t get mad at Shiro, because he’d end up hurting his mate. The cubs grin to one another, slipping from bed to throw on some clothes. They trail after Shiro like a line of ducklings, Kaida first with Maro behind her and Kohaku bringing up the rear. Shiro quickly opens up a Senkaimon, a trick he developed after seeing it done so many times before, and escorts the group of cubs through. With cackles that sound too much like their Uncle, the cubs get ready to bring chaos to Seireitei… just the first step in their plans of lifelong mischief.


End file.
